El joven Spartacus
by HentaiDoll
Summary: En un mundo paralelo donde Spartacus nace en Roma y tiene que enfrentarsea todas las adversidades de la Republica y quizas descubrir el amor verdadero .
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Reso**

Reso fue un gran guerrero en Tracia tan legendaria era su leyenda que los mismos Romanos pidieron su participación en sus propias legiones, combatió y los instruyo en sus formas de combate, haciéndose de un nombre y respeto.

Se caso en su juventud con una hermosa joven Traciana llamada Anthya y se la llevo a Roma junto con el, tuvieron un hermoso hijo con los ojos tan azules como los zafiros al cual lo nombraron Spartaco, un nombre fuerte para mi hijo que se que esta destinado a grandes cosas le dijo a si esposa sonriendo y viendo a su heredero con amor y orgullo…

…..

Reso lo tenía todo pero otros Romanos estaban inconformes con su éxito, como podía tener más que un noble Romano decían, el senado pensaba que era un peligro un sucio Traciano que había tenido la suerte de codearse con gente respetable su señor el gran Marcus Crasso, así que una tarde lo citaron.

-Tú hombre podrá ser un erudito en la lucha pero no deja de ser un Traciano, el día que trate de superarte que harás.

-Él es fiel a mi casa y confió en su persona, además creo que el nos a ayudado a tener a los Dioses de nuestro lado en cada enfrentamiento, es como si fuera el mismo Dios dela guerra y es nuestro.

-A eso nos referimos, nunca confíes en un Traciano le has dado mucho, ahora tiene un hijo y dicen que tiene actitudes para la lucha, que pasara si el logra de hacerse de todo un clan, cuando el nombre de Crasso deje de importar para él y quiera seguir su propio camino, dinero y un heredero que según tengo entendido a superado a la mayoría en la técnica militar además de ser un muchacho muy inteligente.

Crasso se quedo pensativo quizás el senado tenia razón su esposa le decía lo mismo pero el nunca observo sospecha en los ojos del Tracio pero el joven era orgulloso y brillante pero mostraba inestabilidad junto con un orgullo que se elevaba hasta los mismos Elíseos.

-Que pretenden que haga.

-Lo necesario mándalo a la guerra y que caiga en batalla dijeron los miembros del cenado, sin el su familia no te debe nada…

Crasso salió pensativo pero el recibía ordenes de su Republica y el se veía a si mismo en un futuro sentado junto con esos hombres vistiendo la túnica blanca, era el hombre más rico en Roma pero eso no bastaba.

…..

Reso se despidió de su hermosa esposa Sura y de su hijo.

-Spartaco!

Spartacus lo miro con orgullo que bien se le veía la armadura Romana esperaba usar como su padre pronto y luchar a su lado.

-Dime padre.

-Es tiempo que tengas esto extendiéndole su Gladius a su hijo.

Spartacus la miro atónito y se sintió indigno de ella.

-Padre no la merezco, yo…

-Eres mi hijo y la mereces, espero el día en que luches a mi lado y dar gracias a esta nación por todo lo que nos ha dado.

Spartacus abrazo a su padre y vio como se marchaba.

…..

Pasaron los meses y Spartaco recibió a unos legionarios con mirada sombría en su hogar, llevaban el uniforme de su padre y su gladius así como la insignia de Crasso su labio tembló y vio como su madre se desmoronaba en llanto.

-Como paso dijo secamente y con la furia reflejada en su rostro.

-Tú gente dijo despectivamente, como siempre los Tracios mostrando de que están hechos, luchábamos contra una tribu Traciana al norte de Capua están queriendo tener más territorio tu padre los enfrento y lo mataron, eso paso por querer negociar con ellos yo le dije que la negociación es siempre con la espada por delante aquí están los resultados.

-Esa no es mi gente yo naci en Roma dijo molesto.

-Hahahahaha el Tracio-Romano se burlaron tu siempre serás un perro con sangre de traidores.

Spartaco enfureció.

-Mi padre nunca fue un traidor lucho y dio su vida por la republica! Dijo abalanzándose al soldado y rompiéndole la nariz y cayendo al piso, el soldado se levanto mirándolo con odio Spartaco lo golpearía nuevamente.

-Hijo! Basta.

-Maldito niño Crasso, quiere verte, sin tu padre aquí quiere saber como pagaras las comodidades en que vives.

….

-Mi señor…

-Joven Spartaco, siento en mi corazón su perdida en cada palpitar, fue un gran guerrero y un gran hombre, le daremos los ritos funerarios merecidos.

-Gratitud mi señor dijo el joven.

-Ahora eres por cumplir 18 años tengo entendido y se que han rechazado tus pedidos de pertenecer a las legiones, tú padre se gano un nombre y todo lo que tienen pero ahora tú tienes que encargarte de tu familia y si quieres ser un soldado comenzaras desde abajo como el y me mostraras que vales la pena.

Spartaco sintió su orgullo herido y lo hizo saber con una mirada despectiva.

-Soy mejor que todos en la academia incluso que su hijo y protegido Julio Caesar.

-El orgullo no hace al soldado y yo soy tú tutor ahora, a menos que quieras no obedecer les di mucho a tu familia, pero quien se lo gano fue tú padre así que no tengo ningún deber con ustedes.

Spartaco apretó los puños muy molesto.

-Cuales son sus ordenes mi señor.

-Bueno como yo tengo mucho con mis negocios mi hijo y Caesar creo que te mandare a servir en la guardia personal del Senador Albinus y su hija la joven noble Ilithyia.

-Servir como guardia soy un guerrero protesto el joven.

-Eres lo que yo diga sino vete despidiendo de todas las comodidades que tienes, trabaja duro y veremos que tiene el futuro para ti.

Spartaco regreso echo una furia a su pequeña casa su madre seguía desconsolada pero trato de darle apoyo a su hijo, el se permitió llorar por su perdida.

Al día siguiente su hicieron los ritos funerarios y se dirigió a sus nuevos aposentos la lujosa villa del Senador Albinus.


	2. Chapter 2 La casa Albinus

**Capitulo 2**

**La Casa Albinus**

La villa del senador Albinus era espectacular quizas no tanto como la de su Maestro Crasso pero rivalizaba en belleza, la fuente en medio rebosaba de agua con una estatua de venus en medio, esculturas por todos lados y velas aromaticas en cada estante, llena de flores y decoraciones de oro la opulencia Romana penso, su padre siempre le dijo que un hombre mostraba su grandeza por sus actos y sencillez no por lo que tenia, estaba ensoñando cuando una voz lo sobresalto.

-Así que tu eres Spartaco, dijo la voz grave tras el.

-Senador.

-Dominus joven, recuerda tu posición o tu padre no te enseño modales.

Spartacus apreto el puño.

-Dominus...

-Crasso me dijo que quieres pertenecer a las legiones.

-Así es Dominus dijo emocionado.

-Bueno eso lo veremos, demuestra ser digno de confianza y yo te de mi buen visto y poco a poco elevaras de rango.

-Que trata de decirme?

-Que comenzaras siendo el guardia prsonal de mi hija, dijo sonriendo; si demuestras ser bueno perteneceras a la guardia de mi villa y así seguiras escalando.

-Pero no es justo! soy mil veces mejor que cualquiera no pueden desperdiciar mi talento en cuidar a una niña mal criada!.

-CUIDA TU LENGUA JOVENCITO grito el senador, o no dudare en arrancarla, deberias sentirte honrado de cuidar a tan noble tesoro el cual es mi hija.

Spartacus respiraba fuertemente.

-Como usted diga Dominus.

**-**ILITHYIA! hablo fuertemente.

De repente entro al área principal una hermosa jovencita sonriendo hacia su padre ni siquiera lo miro, seguido por otras dos jovenes mirando hacia abajo, llevaba un hermoso vestido violeta con bellos detallez de perlas que hacia resaltar su piel blanca y el cabello en una media coleta, su rizos rubios flotaban rebeldes por su espalda, tenia los ojos azul claro no como los suyos que eran de un azul como rubies, "_por lo menos es muy hermosa" penso..._

-Padre porque me gritas como si fuera un animal o peor una vil esclava.

Spartacus bufo "_otra romana engreida, que fastidio"._

-Él es Spartacus, tu nuevo guardia.

-El hijo del Traciano dijo despectivamente.

-Efectivamente.

-Padre que no pudiste pagar algo mejor, dijo mirandolo de arriba hacia abajo.

El senador sonrio y dijo -Es una peticion de Marcus Crasso, no puedo negarme al hombre más rico en Roma.

Ilithyia suspiro... -En dos años tendre la edad de casarme y escogere a un hombre tan rico que junto a tu apellido rivalizaremos con su fortuna dijo riendo.

-Spartaco ella es mi hija más vale que la cuides con tu vida que no vale nada comparado con lo que ella representa.

Spartacus los miro con furia e inclino su cabeza hacia Ilithyia.

-Joven Domina.

-Nos mira desafiante, Tracio crees que por crecer bajo la tutela de Crasso te hace igual a mi dijo sonriendo, tu padre no era nada sin el, tuvo suerte pero tú, mis esclavas tienen más valor dijo riendo.

-MI PADRE ERA UN HOMBRE DE HONOR! grito.

Ilithyia retrocedio asustada y un guardia se acerco amenazadoramente, Spartacus comprendio lo que pasaria.

-Pido disculpas Dominus dijo rapidamente, mi padre acaba de morir y estoy fuera de mi control.

El senador detuvo al guardia.

-Arrodillate y juranos lealtad.

Spartacus lo miro molesto pero accedio.

-Juro por los Dioses cumplir sus hordenes Dominus y proteger a su hija con mi vida...

-Ve a descansar a tu casa y pasa esta noche con tu madre, mañana estos seran tus nuevos aposentos dijo secamante.

-Como ordene Dominus.

Se levanto y los miro antes de irse.

-Padre porque él?

-Ya te lo dije fue una petición de Crasso además también fue idea mia tenerlo bajo mi más estricta observación dijo sabiendo muy bien que el participo en armar el plan para asesinar a su padre.

...

Spartacus cenaba con su madre ambos estaban tristes y callados, el la admiraba desde que dejo de llorar por su marido se mostro con los animos de siempre aun cuando sus ojos mstraban tristeza, Anthya era bella aun cuando era una mujer madura con una cabellera negra y brillante y con los ojos delmismo colos que spartacus grandes y expresivos.

-Sura*.

-Spartacus deja de llamarme así.

-Porque, eres lo más sagrado que tengo.

Su madre sonrio.

-Y Mira?

-Ella es mi novia Madre, algun día sere el legionario más grande de Roma, dejaran de decirme Traciano y tendre el dinero suficiante para comprarme la villa más espectacular vista en Roma y comprar la libertad de Mira casarme con ella y vivir los tres juntos.

-Hijo yo no necesito una gran villa y creo quecon comprar l libertad de Mira sera suficiente, pero se que estas destinado a grandes cosas tu padre lo dijo cuando naciste.

-Lo extraño dijo el joven.

Su madre tomo su cabeza y lo acuno en su pecho como cuando era pequeño.

-Igual yo, pero siempre existe un motivo para vivir... ahora dime como esla joven Ilithyia.

-Lo que tiene de hermosalo tiene de tonta.

Anthyia sonrio.

-Hijo...

-Lo se... es solo que no soporto a las mujeres Romanas mamá y menos a las nobles solo piensan en dinero y abrir las piernas.

-Tu hablabas de una villa espectacular.

-Pero no es lo mismo yo busco honor a mi nombre, honor para ti y Mira y ustedes lo tienen más que una chiquilla de 16 años.

-Hijo no cometas ninguna imprudencia porfavor.

-Se como comportarme madre dijo sonriendo, pero Anthyia no quedo tranquila.

Ahora ire a ver a Mira, esta es la hora en que Solonius la deja salir a saludarme.

...

Spartacus se encontraba en los establos de la villa de Solonius con Mira acostados y desnudos, llevaban un año saliendo, pudo cortejarla gracias a su padre que era buen amigo de Solonius, le dijo que estaba bien pero que tendria que comprarla porque eso acabaria hasta el momento que alguien ofreciera una buena suma por la chica .

-Así que, como es la joven Ilithyia es más bonita que yo.

Spartacus sonrio

-Es bella, pero no se compara con ver tus hermosos ojos negros y tu pecas que me mi encantan, mi corazón ya late por ti deja de pensar en zorras Romanas.

-Tú eres Romano.

-Diariamente me recuerdan lo contrario.

-Nos veremos menos desde ahora.

-Buscare la forma de estar contigo, mi prioridad es pagar por ti, como odio este sistema pagar por una persona.

-Shhhhh no digas eso que quien recibira el castigo sere yo, además ahora tú tambien llamas Dominus a tu amo, así que piensa mejor en el día que estemos juntos.

Spartacus cerro sus ojos y penso en todo lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante.

_Soy una tonta lo se pero me disculpo además ya tengo excusa "Sura" es como se le llama a los 114 capitulos sagrados del Coran, ahora entiendo porque la mujer tenia visiones XD, en fin la mamá de Spartacus se llama Anthya pero el la llama Sura por ser algo sagrado para el :) fiuuuuuuuuuuu._


	3. Chapter 3 Ilithyia

**Capitulo 3**

**Ilithyia**

Al día siguiente tomo sus pocas pertenencias entre ellas la espada de su padre que era su tesoro más valioso abrazo a su madre levantándola en brazos y dándole vueltas…

-Pronto madre, pronto tendré tanto dinero para comprar a Mira y si hago buen trabajo quizás pueda ser soldado, quizás sea tributo de algún gran general, seré el orgullo de mi padre y lo tendremos todo.

-Hijo bájame por favor! yo solo espero que puedas conseguir el amor y que seas feliz.

-Veras madre que conseguiré superar a mi padre, por el momento debo irme dijo sonriendo.

-Nos veremos hasta tu próximo día libre, que los Dioses te cuiden.

-No necesito a los Dioses para cuidarme madre, yo soy el único que elijo mi destino.

-Por favor hijo que tu lengua y orgullo no te metan en problemas, antes que de que te vayas, espera…

-Cumples 18 en dos días este es mi regalo para ti, una daga de nuestras tierras en Tracia, cada vez que la usan nuestros guerreros la marcan dijo mirándolo.

-Esos animales no son mi gente madre…

-Spartacus algún día tendrás que aceptar tus orígenes.

-Adios Sura…

….

A pesar de no traer un uniforme oficial Romano se sentía bien al traer uno de guardia Mira diría que se vería muy apuesto y se rio internamente.

-Nadal mal para alguien que se cree Romano.

-Domina.

Ilithyia estaba radiante con un vestido rosa pálido lleno de adornos y detalles su cabello estaba muy adornado con una coronilla de oro, flores y como una joven noble que era estaba llena de joyas, Spartacus tuvo que alejar la mirada del escote de la chica a pesar de tener solo 16 años sus formas eran exquisitas.

-Te gusta lo que ves pregunto Ilithyia con una ceja levantada y mirándolo despectivamente.

-Solo espero sus ordenes fuera de eso no me interesa nada más.

Ilithyia se molesto con la respuesta de Spartacus.

-Tú lengua es muy suelta Tracio deberías saber que quien te manda soy yo deberías sentirte honrado de servirme, muchos querrían tu honor de estar tan cerca de mi, ahora muévete que vamos con mi querida amiga Licinia supongo que sabes que es sobrina del que era tu señor, Amana Thelessa! Rápido mi velo no tengo su tiempo esclavas incompetentes.

Spartacus bufo y camino tras ella.

…..

Se encontraba nuevamente en la villa de Crasso Ilithyia platicaba animadamente con Licinia cuando de repente aparece a escena Caesar.

-Señoritas…

-Caesar gritaron las dos.

-Luces muy bien con el uniforme Romano dijo Ilithyia sonrojada, escuche que pronto harás las pruebas para unirte a una legión.

-Así es mañana iremos Tiberius y yo pero yo soy mejor que el.

-Eso lo veremos dijo el otro joven.

Crasso entre y sonrió con orgullo al ver a su hijo y protegido en uniformes Romanos.

-Se que los dos harán un esplendido trabajo.

-Yo soy mejor que cualquiera se escucho un murmullo.

Ilithyia volteo muy molesta hacia Spartacus.

-La basura Traciana sigue teniendo la boca suelta, hahahaha así que eres mejor que cualquiera de nosotros dos.

-Caesar déjalo así es mi guardia personal hare que lo castiguen en casa.

-Hahahahahaha prometo no lastimarlo demasiado, vamos Tracio a la habitación de entrenamiento, podemos, volteo a ver a Crasso.

-No veo porque no.

Cuando entraron tanto Spartacus como Caesar estaban con el torso descubierto y espadas de madera.

-El Tracio es muy bien parecido dijo Licinia mirándolo cono si fuera un postre para ella.

-Licinia es un sucio además creí que tu y Caesar bueno no se comprometerán le pregunto en el oído.

-Si pero nadie nos impide ver otras cosas y menos cuando este es tan apuesto, mira que musculo y los ojos.

Ilithyia lo miro, realmente era la primera vez que le ponía atención _"joder si que es apuesto"_ sacudió su cabeza rápidamente como podía pensar eso de ese animal_._

-Creí que dijiste que podrías con los dos dijo Crasso, Tiberius entra a la arena tú también.

-Esto será emocionante, dijo Licinia.

Spartacus se preparo tanto Caesar como Tiberius atacaron Spartacus recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo hizo caer, ambos rieron y cuando atacarían de nuevo Spartacus evito una estocada de Caesar y golpeo a Tiberius en el rostro haciéndolo sangrar de la nariz, Ilithyia estaba atónita, Crasso miro muy molesto a su hijo por ser derrotado tan rápido y Caesar comenzó a atacar ya sin el estorbo de Tiberius por un momento Spartacus llevaba la delantera, hasta que con una maniobra nueva Caesar logro quitarle la espada de las manos y lo golpeo en la quijada con la suya Spartacus cayo algo mareado mientras Caesar sonreía.

-Perdiste Tracio y así quieres pertenecer a las legiones, mejor sigue cuidando pequeñas.

-Hey en un mes en mi cumpleaños dijo Ilithyia.

Ilithyia se despidió de todos los jóvenes y de Crasso agradeciendo la hospitalidad en cuanto salieron antes de subir a su carruaje miro con furia a Spartacus.

-Como pudiste avergonzarme de esa manera, mi padre debería de ponerte el collar de esclavo así entenderías tu lugar, pero dice que tenerte bajo su tutela es en honor a tu padre.

Spartacus no dijo nada le dolía la quijada y se sentía humillado, cuando regresaron a la villa y se fue a descansar a su lugar se dio cuenta que era su cumpleaños numero 18 y no tenia a nadie a saludo para darle un abrazo, comenzaba a sentirse solo, frustrado y simplemente no soportaba estar en ese lugar.


	4. Chapter 4 Cumpleaños

**Capitulo 4**

**Cumpleaños**

Exactamente ha pasado un mes y días de su llegada la villa del senador estaba con mucho movimiento ya que s festejaría el cumpleaños de su joven dolor de cabeza a quien estaba obligado a llamar Domina, una semana antes no había parado de hablar de lo lujoso que sería todo, de cuantos invitados, de los presentes de cumpleaños, de las joyas nuevas, Spartacus estaba completamente fastidiado y selo hizo saber diciendo que su único trabajo era protegerla no escuchar palabrería que a él no le interesaba, como siempre Ilithyia se molesto, dijo unas palabras ofensivas y salió él realmente ni siquiera le interesaba.

De lo agradable de estar en la villa es que pudo hacer buenos amigos entre los soldados entre ellos estaban Agron de 21 y Gannicus de 25 aunque tenían mayor edad Spartacus era tan alto como ellos, desde que se conocieron reían y bromeaban entre ellos como lo hacían en ese momento.

-Entonces que se siente ser la niñera de la villa dijo Gannicus mientras tomaba vino y se reía entre dientes.

-No soy la niñera soy su guardia personal, además ese vino es para la fiesta te castigaran si ven que lo estas robando.

-Hahahahaha has visto la cantidad de vino que han traído para la fiesta uno menos no lo notaran.

-Creo que en este momento estoy de acuerdo, no puedo creer todo el alboroto que se hace por esa pequeña serpiente dijo Agron.

-No puedo esperar el día en que me asciendan a soldado.

-Tú y tus sueños de grandeza, tienes que aceptar que quizás te quedes aquí mucho tiempo.

-No lo hare! no entiendo porque tratan de frenarme si mi padre viviera.

-Cuando entenderas que no eres tu padre Agron dijo fastidiado.

Spartacus se molesto y le hizo frente.

-Parecen un par de mujercitas, Spartacus deberías aprovechar mejor en romper la virginidad de esa pequeña serpiente hahahahaha, Dioses si que es atractiva.

-Quien Ilithyia! Solo es una niña, además yo ya estoy con una verdadera mujer solo necesito comprar su libertad.

-Amigo espero que realmente puedas lograr todas tus metas dijo Agron.

-Veras como o hare.

-Spartacus la joven Domina te convoca en una hora dice que te bañes y uses este aceite perfumado…

-Al final parece que alguien probara la miel de una jovencita hahahahahaha.

….

Un día antes.

-Por favor Ilithyia es tu guardia puedes hacerlo, además puedes decirle a tu padre que será una pequeña reunión de amigas antes de la fiesta, se que no se negara si se lo pides llorando.

-Dioses Licinia si nos descubren que dirán de nosotras.

-No lo harán.

-Prométeme que solo seremos Cecilia, Sepia tu y yo.

-Lo prometo, aaaaaaaah! Esto será muy excitante.

….

Spartacus entro en la habitación, olía a incienso y todo estaba iluminado con velas.

-Acércate dijo Ilithyia, ese día se veía radiante era su cumpleaños y mostraba la grandeza de su clan.

Cuando se acerco Ilithyia recorrió las cortinas y pudo ver que estaba la joven Licinia y otras dos que no conocía.

-De verdad esta bendecido por los Dioses mira que ojos.

-Deberías verlo con el torso desnudo dijo Licinia.

-Pídeselo Ilithyia!

Ilithyia se mostraba nerviosa –Quítate la armadura y la túnica.

Spartacus la miro extrañado.

-Soy tu Domina así que haslo!

Spartacus comenzó a quitarse la armadura cuando solo quedo con la subligaria las jóvenes se sonrojaron sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Vaya Ilithyia realmente tienes a todo un campeón en tu poder dijo Sepia.

-Solo es un sucio Traciano, que tiene de especial.

-Que tiene de especial!, míralo esa mirada salvaje, a nosotras nos casaran nuestros padres con hombres Romanos, pero tener a una bestia entre tus piernas es otra cosa.

-CECILIA!

-Hahahahahaha Ilithyia tiene suerte porque se rumora que la comprometerán con Claudios Glaber y tú con Caesar, pero si a nosotras nos toca un gordo horrible como me gustaría tener un amante así.

-SEPIA!

-Vamos Ilithyia se que lo deseas tócalo.

-No lo hare si mi padre…

-Tócalo es un reto dijo Licinia acercándose y besándola en los labios es tu cumpleaños disfrútalo tú, además dijiste que sería divertido.

Ilithyia se levanto y se acerco el joven el la miro a los ojos directamente parecía que estaba molesto el olor al aceite inundo sus sentidos, de repente levanto una mano y la puso en su abdomen firme y marcado subiendo hasta su pecho, las chicas reían entre dientes mientras Spartacus veía a una muy sonrojada Ilithyia, aceptaba que se sentía agradable ser deseado y admirado por estas niñas pero en ese instante la cara de Mira apareció en sus pensamientos y tomo fuertemente la mano de Ilithyia.

-Basta, Ilithyia solto un suspiro asustada.

-Vaya Traio pareciera que no te resultamos atractivas.

-Yo solo tengo ojos para una sola mujer.

-ILITHYIA!

-Dioses mi padre Ilithyia y las otras jóvenes salieron riendo salieron, quédate aquí hasta que no haya nadie.

-Que estaban haciendo niñas.

-Conversaciones de mujeres y la madures…

-Bueno es hora que recibas a tus invitados.

…

La fiesta fue un éxito los Albinus sabían como dar espectáculos incluso pudo ver al tal Claudius Glaber que mencionaron las jóvenes, parecía mucho mayor que Ilithyia y se pregunto si realmente ella deseaba eso, casarse por conveniencia en todo caso lo único que deseaba era su día libre para ver a su madre y Mira…

En cuanto a Ilithyia esa noche se fue a su cama aun con la sencacion de la piel de Spartacus en su mano sonrojándose se obligo a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5 Deseo

**Capitulo 5**

**Deseo**

Estar en casa de su madre era fantástico además Mira los acompañaba un momento, la habían mandado a comprar víveres y llego de visita, el verse fue una gran sorpresa para los dos, Spartacus la abrazo y le dio un apasionante beso. Hablaron de más que nada de ella de cómo se acercaban los juegos en el coliseo y como su Dominus Solonius estaba como loco preparando a sus gladiadores ya que era un de los mejores Lanitas de Roma.

-Vaya debe ser excitante combatir en la arena.

-Spartacus que los Dioses retiren esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, que gloria tiene el morir para el entretenimiento de otros, dijo su madre.

-Estoy de acuerdo, en lo personal detesto los juegos pero cuéntanos que ha pasado contigo en la villa Albinus, por lo que escuche de mi Dominus el cumpleaños de la joven fue todo en evento.

-Lo mismo de siempre dijo secamente, realmente cambiaria todo eso por estar contigo.

-Tan malo es servirle a los Albinus?

Spartacus recordó la mano de Ilithyia por su abdomen y su rostro enrojecido sacudió la cabeza –Solo espero el día que pueda ser un verdadero soldado.

-Bueno tengo que irme antes de ser castigada.

Spartacus la abrazo fuertemente y la beso, pasaría toda la tarde con su madre antes de regresar a la villa.

…

Sepia, Licinia e Ilithyia se encontraban disfrutando de un masaje con esencias de flores las tres tenían los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las manos hábiles de los esclavos.

-Ojala fueran las manos de tu guardia las que tuviera encima.

-LICINIA!

-Oh vamos Ilithyia di que lo disfrutaste, imagina esas manos en tu pequeño cuerpo, tu espalda, pechos tu…

-Basta!

-Parece que alguien se siente atraída por el Tracio.

-Para nada, además en un par de semanas mi padre anunciara mi compromiso con Claudio, ahora hace campaña para tener el rango de Legatus, como podría compararse el Tracio a él.

-En la cama quizás hahahahahahaha.

-Claudio es apuesto, pero es tan serio siempre con un ceño en su rostro casi nunca sonríe, espero que lo haga cuando te vea desnuda.

-Es mucho más grande que tu cierto?

-Si, tiene 29.

-Con una esposa tan joven no dejara que salgas de la cama.

-Dioses como es posible que nada más piensen en eso.

-Vamos Ilithyia apuesto que tú también lo haces y puedo apostar que después de tocar a tu guardia te tocaste hahahahahahaha.

Ilithyia se levanto completamente sonrojada –Nunca haría eso y menos pensando en alguien como él.

-Ella se sonroja fácilmente hahahahahaha, a que horas llegara queremos otra audiencia privada pero como tú dices no estar interesada me tocara a mi disfrutarlo, dijo maliciosamente.

-No, si mi padre me descubre estará decepcionado.

-No lo hará anda di que si y te daré mi collar de esmeraldas que tanto te gusta.

-Di que sí Ilithyia solo nosotras tres.

Ilithyia sonrió y volvió a acomodarse para seguir con su masaje pero las palabras de Licinia habían penetrado en ella y de repente se descubrió a si misma pensando en las manos aperas del Tracio sobre su cuerpo, al sentir como sus muslos se humedecían, se levanto rápidamente disculpándose saliendo de la habitación enredada en su bata dejando a las dos jóvenes consternadas.

…..

Spartacus llego y directamente lo mandaron a bañar y perfumar extrañado entro a la habitación de Ilithyia nuevamente estaba con las otras chicas que el conocía, ahora solo llevaba puesto alrededor de la cintura una tela de lino blanca, no había tenido tiempo de rasurarse pero a Ilithyia le pareció más atractivo así.

Licinia en cuanto lo ve entrar le sonríe pero el decide mostrar indiferencia, puede ver que las chicas traen puestos vestidos sencillos y con los cabellos sueltos, Ilithyia lucia más joven aun cuando no se adornaba tanto al verlo se sonroja por completo.

-Una audiencia privada es un gran honor Tracio, dijo Ilihtyia.

-Soy un guardia no un juguete, así que si no es para protegerla, no debería molestarme.

-Yo soy tu Domina y harás lo que te ordene o mi padre sabrá como es que no obedeces y le pediré que te mande a las minas en lugar de ser un soldado.

-Cuales son sus órdenes con voz de molestia.

-Quítate la tela menciono Licinia.

Ilithyia volteo a verla no esperaba que ella pidiera eso.

-Licinia eso no era parte del trato.

-Dije que lo disfrutaría yo, quiero verlo dijo sonriendo.

Spartacus aun con el ceño se quito la tela quedando completamente desnudo frente a las jóvenes, las tres se sonrojaron de inmediato, Ilithyia aparto la mirada, Seppia reía admirando las dotes del joven y Licinia se levanto hasta quedar frente a el.

-Eres virgen Tracio.

Spartacus la miro.

-Habla dijo Ilithyia.

-No…

-Te parezco atractiva? Dijo mientras le tocaba el pecho acariciándolo de manera seductora, Ilithyia comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con que Licinia tocara lo que era suyo, las manos de Licinia comenzaron a Bajar y cuando estaba cerca del miembro que comenzaba a erguirse…

-LICINIA! Basta, Dioses…

-Porque, quieres tocarlo tú?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Vamos pronto te casaras, más vale que tengas algo de experiencia rio Seppia.

-Anímate Licinia y Seppia la tomaron de las manos y la acercaron a el.

Spartacus la miraba, joder se sentía tan usado, pero era joven su cuerpo estaba respondiendo, además sabia que esto no se sabría si es que el honor de estas pequeñas zorras seguiría intacto.

Licinia dirigió la mano de Ilithyia hacia el pecho, ella lo toco de nuevo su respiración era densa y sintió un ligero espasmo entre sus muslos ella lo miro, y el se sintió excitado al ver el deseo de la joven.

-Vístete y retírate dijo Ilithyia.

-Oh no reclamaron las jóvenes.

Spartacus se cubrió rápidamente.

-No.

-Que? Pregunto Ilithyia

-Que mi cuerpo responda no significa que me resulten atractivas, me gustan los retos no lo fácil.

-Sabes que cualquiera de nosotras podría mandarte crucificar por esa lengua dijo Seppia.

-Solo vete! Mi padre llegara en cualquier momento si llegas a hablar de esto te cortare la lengua.

…..

Spartacus estaba en la terma dándose un baño de agua muy fría cuando llega Agron.

-No te habías bañado ya?

-Necesitaba otra ducha.

-O eres muy limpio o necesitabas bajar tu verga dio riendo esta agua esta para congelarse.

-No me sentía bien…

-Parece que la Domina tiene una fiesta arriba.

Spartacus lo miro y evadió la pregunta.

-Estas muy serio.

-Que pasa dijo Gannicus entrando a la terma, que me cojan los Dioses que frio esta esto, que no te habías duchado cuando llegaste.

-Malditos sean no puedo bañarme en paz dijo muy molesto y retirándose.

-Que le pasa?

-No lo se, que Júpiter le lance un rayo.

…

Ilithyia se encontraba con su futuro prometido degustando algo de vino y riendo, realmente era atractivo, pero era mucho mayor que ella, se preguntaba que expectativas tendría el y si seria buena amante, en el fondo tenia miedo de casarse, sabia que ese matrimonio traería muchos beneficios a su clan pero lo amaría en algún momento, el sentía algo por ella o simplemente era el deseo de tener una esposa joven con quien coger como decían sus amigas, además estaba todo eso del Tracio Licinia tenia la culpa, ahora realmente se tocaba pensando en él, sabiendo que estaba bajo sus ordenes y como le dijeron ellas solo tienes que ordenarlo y tendrás a tu amante a tus ordenes, ella se obligaba a alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza desde la audiencia ya casi ni lo miraba, cada vez que lo hacia un sonrojo involuntaria aparecía en su rostro.

-Y que te parece.

-Eh?

-Donde te encuentras.

-Disculpas, yo e estado distraída, podrías repetir la pregunta.

Glaber la miro extrañado y le pregunto que le parecía ir de viaje de bodas hacia Hispania.

-Me gustaría dijo sonriendo.

Glaber se acerco y comenzó a besarla iba a desatarle el cordón de su vestido cuando entra su padre, Ilithyia agradeció internamente a los Dioses por eso.

-Hija mia Lucretia ha venido a visitarnos desde Capua y a festejr tu compromiso.

Ilithyia la miro, y se obligo a sonreirle esa mujer era una serpiente trapadora siempre buscnd el afecto de su padre y ella la odiaba.


	6. Chapter 6 Compromisos

**Capitulo 6**

**Compromisos**

Realmente Spartacus no entendía que pasaba con Ilithyia últimamente parecía evitarlo y si anteriormente no se callaba con su fiesta de cumpleaños o por cualquier motivo ahora estaba bastante seria, pareciera como si su fiesta de compromiso no la entusiasmara nada, cuando sus miradas se encontraban notaba sus sonrojos y ella rápidamente desviaba su mirada, parecía nerviosa y no mostraba mucho interés con su prometido, además había llegado una nueva mujer a quien llamaban Lucretia, era mayor pero no tanto como el padre de Ilithyia, al el le parecía igual que todas las Romanas pero a Ilithyia parecía molestarle mucho su presencia sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de su padre, es posible que sienta celos siendo hija única no quiere compartir con nadie pensaba.

Estaba terminándose de arreglar junto con los demás esa noche utilizaron los uniformes de gala, la casa Albinus de nuevo mostraría su grandeza y más porque se festejaba por fin el compromiso oficial.

-La pequeña puta se casa dijo Gannicus.

-Al parecer tendremos que aguantar otra fiesta dentro de unos meses, el Legatus se va a enfrentar a salvajes por tus Tierras Tracio.

-No son mis tierras yo naci en Roma.

-Ya ya, lo mejor de todo esto son los vinos que delicia, espero que desflore a esa niña antes de que se vaya yo no soportaría el tener a tan jugoso fruto y no comerlo hasta la boda hahahahahaha.

-Debe de ser terrible no elegir a quien amar dijo Spartacus.

-Que! Ellas para eso nacieron, para que sus padres las vendan al mejor postor es todo una mierda, apuesto que ya le abrió las piernas, esas mujeres no tienen honor o sentimientos dijo Agron.

-Y para que quieres los sentimientos cuando están tan hermosas hahahahaha, pero recuerdo que las mujeres no son de tu agrado, no importa mas para mí y Spartaco dijo golpeándolo en el hombro.

-Dime, tu pasas mucho tiempo con ella, la has visto desnuda.

-Claro que no! Y tampoco me interesa.

-Y porque te exaltas hahahahahaha, eres joven es normal que te atraiga además solo eres un par de años mayor no?

-Uno, pero yo ya tengo mujer.

-Si, si Mira, eres muy joven para comprometerte tan pronto, dime que pasa si la compra otro.

Spartacus lo miro molesto, pero era verdad pocas veces pensaba en eso que pasaría si alguien la compraba y la mandaban lejos su padre le dijo que eso podría pasar y que no diera falsas esperanzas a la joven, el deseaba verla libre y feliz pero lo lograría?

-Vamos el banquete comenzara.

La villa estaba esplendida más hermosa que de costumbre llena de rosas y distintas flores, los sirvientes estaban con sus telas de gala e iban repartiendo vino a los muchos invitados, cuando la ve sus ojos se encuentran se veía tan hermosa con un vestido del mismo color que las rosas, sus manos estaban llenas de joyas así como anillos de oro en sus dedos, su cabellos estaba adornado con listones y pequeñas trenzas y llevaba un maquillaje muy bello, ella lo mira y un rubor se apodera de su rostro desvía la mirada y su prometido le pasa un brazo por su estrecha cintura, antes de retirarse vuelve a mirarlo, Spartacus no puede leer su rostro y en unos segundos pareciera como si ella iba a decir algo cuando los labios de su prometido la capturan en un beso húmedo.

El senador abre la fiesta dándoles la bienvenida a todos y brindando por su hija y Claudio Glaber.

-Este día se festeja el compromiso de mi hija con el gran Legatus Gaius Claudius Glaber, que nuestros nombres se unan en la prosperidad. Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron por ellos.

-Además quiero anunciarles también que e decidido casarme con Lucretia, es tiempo de levantar mi luto y que mi amada hija tenga a una mujer que sepa guiarla en su nueva faceta de esposa.

Ilithyia palideció con la revelación de su padre, que estaba diciendo apenas llevaba unos días y ya había convencido a su padre de hacerla su esposa.

-Padre no puedes estar hablando en serio, por Jupiter casarte y la memoria de mi madre no te importa.

-Ilithyia no es momento de hablar de eso tú madre lleva mucho tiempo en la otra vida y sabes muy bien como anhelo su presencia.

-No es tiempo de hablar de eso y das la noticia EN MI COMPROMISO! Que te dio, te abrió las piernas puso su boca en tu miembro! Las lagrimas de Ilithyia rodaban en su rostro todos los invitados murmuraban.

-Jovencita te ordeno que quites esas palabras de tu boca y te disculpes con Lucretia ella quiere ser una madre para ti, eres joven necesitas una guía.

-No necesito ninguna guía yo ya tengo una madre y los Dioses me la quitaron NO LO ACEPTO!

-Ilithyia cálmate dijo Glaber tomándola de los hombros.

-NO! Dijo soltándose de su abrazo y saliendo de la habitación.

Todo quedo en silencio de nuevo hasta que el senador hablo nuevamente, la fiesta tenia que continuar.

-Disculpen a mi hija es muy joven y se deja llevar muy fácilmente por las pasiones de su edad, ahora a disfrutar de mi hospitalidad.

La tensión pareció relajarse y se acerco a Glaber.

-Siento lo que paso, quizás deberías dejarla que descanse por el momento ella tiende a ser muy pasional.

Glaber asintió pensando que ponto tendría a esa belleza en su cama.

Ilithyia lloraba amargamente esa mujer no era de confiar siempre estuvo tras su padre incluso cuando aun vivía su mamá, recordó haberlos visto besándose cuando era pequeña, escondida tras una cortina vio como Lucretia se acerco y lo besa. No permitiría que eso pasara salió nuevamente entre los invitados nadie pareció notarla llevaba cubierta la cara y salió de la villa, afuera llovía fuertemente pero no le importaba ella quería desaparecer ella quería a su madre con ella.

La fiesta continuo Spartacus estaba aburrido y se pregunto donde estaba Ilithyia y se dispuso a buscarla el era su escolta y realmente ella se veía muy afligida.

-A donde vas dijo Gannicus.

-Soy el guardia de la Domina quiero ver si se encuentra bien.

-Aaaah! Vas a consolarla con tu verga mitad Romana mitad Traciana hahahaha, Agron rio con el comentario también.

-Solo quiero asegurarme que este bien dijo mirándolos con molestia.

-La busco en sus aposentos y no la encontró, tampoco entre los invitados.

-Thelessa donde esta tu Domina.

-La joven estaba en sus habitaciones, ella nos grito que la dejáramos sola no sigue allí dijo asustada.

-No… busquémosla.

Thelessa le habla Amana y entre los tres comenzaron a buscar no estaba por ningún lado, Spartacus se acerco al senador y Glaber con rostro preocupado.

-Unas palabras Dominus es urgente.

-Que pasa chico.

-Illithyia no esta por ningún lado, creo que salió de la villa.

-QUE COMO! TU DEBER ES PROTEGERLA COMO LA PERDISTE DE VISTA, BUSCALA Y TE JURO QUE SI LE PASA ALGO O TIENE ALGUN RASGUÑO TE MATARE A GOLPES!.

-La encontrare la traeré a salvo.

-Ire con el dijo Glaber usted quédese con los invitados.

-Hey el traciano con uniforme dijo Caesar tras el.

-No tengo tu tiempo Caesar mirándolo con odio.

-Ilithyia esta perdida dijo Glaber.

-Ni para cuidar a una niña sirves iré con ustedes.

Salieron la lluvia no los dejaba ver bien y estaba muy fría decidieron separarse Spartacus estaba muy preocupado y corría gritando su nombre llevaba tiempo buscando cuando la ve acorralada por tres hombres.

-Pero mira que pedazo de postre nos encontramos.

-Si me tocan mi padre los mandara crucificar, soy la hija del senador Albinus.

-Hahahahahahaha entonces pedirán rescate por ti, te violaremos hasta cansarnos y te llevaremos con tu padre hahahahahahaha, ya puedo sentir mi verga dentro de ti.

Ilithyia retrocedió y cuando uno de ellos se abalanzo hacia ella una espada le atravesó el pecho Ilithyia grito y se tapo el rostro Spartacus aprovecho la confusión y le corto la garganta al segundo el tercero corrió lejos, Spartacus la tomo en brazos estaba muy fría ella se le abrazo llorando de terror.

-Ya estas a salvo le susurraba tiernamente, te llevare a tu casa.

Cuando llego la fiesta se había dado por terminada el Senador corrió hacia su hija estaba empapada y casi congelada.

-ILITHYIA! Gracias a los Dioses estas bien te hicieron daño MEDICUS!

-Estoy bien padre, pero estaba tiritando los dientes seguía aferrada a Spartacus cuando llegaron Glaber y Caesar.

-Maldito incompetente se supone que tienes que protegerla serás azotado mañana.

-NO PADRE…. El me salvo por favor.

-Ilithyia…

-Promete que no lo lastimaras.

Medicus llego y pidió que la llevaran a su habitación Amana Y Thelessa iban tras Spartacus, seguidos por su padre y Glaber.

Sus esclavas le quitaron la ropa mojada la secaron y la recostaron muy abrigada Medicus le dio una bebida a base de hiervas y miel, su rostro mostraba un sonrojo por la fiebre.

-Hija porque escapaste.

-No deseo que te cases con esa mujer…

-Ilithyia, estoy cansado de estar solo y tú pronto me dejaras.

Las lagrimas de Ilithyia rodaron… -No lo castigues, el me salvo de esos hombres si el no hubiera llegado ellos… por favor.

-No lo hare descansa.

Glaber se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labio Spartacus iba a retirarse cuando Ilithyia se lo impide.

-Quédate, tu presencia me calma. Spartacus obedeció y vio como Glaber lo miro con odio.

Ilithyia tosía y la fiebre había aumentado Spartacus la ayudo a que se tomara otro vaso de miel y hierbas cuando ella se sienta y apoya su frente en su pecho.

-Gratitud dijo en un susurro y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, daría todo lo que tengo por tener a mi madre de regreso dijo.

Spartacus sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar a su propio padre y la abrazo, nunca la había visto tan vulnerable, estaba seguro que era por la fiebre pero que bien se sentía tenerla entre sus brazos, finalmente el tónico hizo efecto e Ilithyia se durmió el la acomodo en su cama y le quito un rizo rebelde de su rostro, la miro una ultima vez y se retiro.

Cuando salió Glaber estaba fuera y se paro frente a el impidiéndole el paso.

-Espero que te mantengas alejado de mi prometida le dijo.

-Soy su guardia no tengo más interés que ese.

-Eso espero niño sino mi espada se encontrara con tu garganta, cuando me case con ella ten por seguro que me desharé de ti.

Spartacus lo miro fijamente y siguió su camino.

…..

Ilithyia paso en cama varios días lo que sirvió como excusa para que Glaber no la tocara, ella sabia que siendo su prometida el quería llevarla a la cama antes de la boda, no había visto a Spartacus y deseaba su presencia, había tenido pesadillas de esos hombres sobre ella pero siempre estaba su guardia para protegerla cuando pregunto por el su esclava Amana le dijo que su padre le había dado días libres mientras ella se recuperaba. Se levanto y las esclavas rápidamente querían impedírselo ella les ordeno preparar su baño estaba fastidiada de la cama, la vistieron y arreglaron su cabello de forma sencilla y se preparo para salir.

-Hija a donde vas.

Ilithyia ve a su padre con Lucretia y ella decide ignorarla.

-Necesito aire padre, quiero ir a la plaza.

-Hija…

-Llevare a un guardia por favor.

-Muy bien.

-Que tengas lindo día dijo Lucretia, Ilithyia se limito a asentir.

Ilithyia le pregunto a su esclava si sabia con quien convivía Spartacus en su villa ella les dio los nombres de los guardias y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Tú debes ser Agron.

-Domina dijo sobresaltado.

-Necesito que me digas donde vive la madre de Spartaco si es que sabes.

Agron la miro con extrañeza. –Este…

-No lo sabes o no quieres decírmelo.

-Yo se lo diré dijo un muy bien parecido guardia sonriendo seductoramente.

Gannicus le dio la dirección exacta e Ilithyia le pidió que la escoltara, sus esclavas llevaban un vino de los más finos de su casa y frutas exóticas.

Llegaron a una parte pobre de Roma había mierda y suciedad por las calles, pero a Ilithyia no parecía importarle lo fino de su vestido solo quería verlo.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa su esclava toco y salió una hermosa mujer de edad con los mismos ojos de Spartacus.

-Disculpas dijo tímidamente Spartacus estará en casa dijo sonriendo soy Ilithyia.

La mujer se sorprendió e hizo una reverencia.

-Domina dijo rápidamente.

Ilithyia se sonrojo –Usted no es esclava no tiene que decirme así.

-Pero usted tiene sangre noble joven Domina dijo sonriendo, mi hijo no se encuentra espero que no tarde pero si es de su agrado puede esperarlo.

Ilithyia sonrió y paso, Anthyia limpio y le ofreció una silla.

-Disculpe la falta de comodidades no estamos acostumbrados a recibir tan noble presencia.

-No hace falta yo estoy agradecida por recibirme ah! Amana, Thelessa.

Las jóvenes esclavas se acercaron y con la mirada baja ofrecieron el vino y a fruta.

-Este es un pequeño obsequio su hijo salvo mi vida, pero se que si le ofrezco denarios o joyas las rechazara.

Spartacus llegaba de la mano con Mira Solonius le permitió que comiera con el cuando ve a Gannicus.

-La verga de Jupiter que haces aquí!

-Alguien quería verte dijo riendo entre dientes y mirando a Mira, vaya tu mujer es hermosa y ahora estarás en problemas hahahahahaha.

Spartacus veía el transporte pequeño y no se atrevía a pensar quien estaba dentro, cuando entro una muy hermosa sonrisa de Ilithyia lo recibió.

-Ilithyia!?

Ella estuvo a punto de abalanzarse hacia el cuando ve a Mira tras el, la sonrisa se borra de su rostro por una cara de confusión las dos chicas se miran sin decir nada hasta que Anthyia entendiendo la situación decide intervenir.

-La joven Domina me dijo como le salvaste la vida, trajo vino y frutas para acompañarlo.

Spartacus seguía en shock acaso Ilithyia estuvo apunto de abrazarlo.

-Solo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi… espero que les guste.

-Que?! ya te vas dijo saliendo de su shock.

-No quiero molestarte en tu día libre.

-Vamos viniste desde tu villa, seria grosero no invitarte a comer Ilithyia se sonrojo e iba a negarse cuando Anthya habla.

-Seria un honor que la hija del senador coma en mi mesa.

La comida paso un poco tensa Mira casi no hablaba e Ilithyia la miraba de reojo era hermosa con una cabellera negra y unos ojos expresivos y grandes, Spartacus la miraba y le sonreía con cariño y sintió celos, de que el amara a una esclava y ella estaba comiendo en la misma mesa que ella, que humillante era eso pero estaba en casa de Spartacus tenia que respetar aun cuando sus propias esclavas la esperaban afuera.

-Así que mi hijo es un héroe dijo Anthyia para suavizar el ambiente.

-Si el me salvo de tres hombres es todo un guerrero dijo Ilithyia sonriéndole.

Spartacus se sonrojo y tomo un gran sorbo de vino Mira noto ese gesto un poco molesta, comieron fresas e higos que Ilithyia llevo y decidió que era tiempo de despedirse.

-Gratitud por su hospitalidad fue una muy rica comida.

-Te llevare a casa dijo sin pensar Spartaco.

Ilithyia le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –Gannius me llevara disculpas por perturbar tu día, gratitud por todo, por supuesto no le dirigió la palabra a Mira ella no se rebajaría a eso.

Salió y subió a su transporte Gannicus sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

-Vaya sorpresa dijo su madre.

-Ni siquiera me miro y cuando lo hizo fue con desprecio dijo Mira.

-Exageras es solo que no sabia como actuar frente a ti ella es una Domina y tu estabas comiendo en nuestra mesa.

-Yo una esclava…

-Mira…

-Es tiempo de irme.

-Te llevare.

-No, deberías alcanzar a tu joven Domina dijo despectivamente.

Spartacus bufo y volteo a ver a su madre.

-Hijo prométeme que te mantendrás al margen con la noble jovencita.

-Que?!

-Le gustas una mujer siempre sabe y es verdad ella miro a Mira como su contrincante y sabes que tiene el poder de mandarla lejos.

-Ilithyia?! Dioses madre ella esta por casarse y yo amo a Mira.

-Solo te digo mantente al margen o te traerá problemas.

Spartacus no dijo nada y dejo que sus pensamientos inundaran su mente.

…..

Glaber estaba por marchar a la guerra nuevamente pasarían meses antes de ver a Ilithyia nuevamente, a su regreso se casarían pero ya estaba cansado de esperar el quería hacerla suya y esa noche seria.

Estaban tomando vino Ilithyia escuchaba sin mucho interés acerca de la guerra y los laureles que tendría; -Pronto serás la esposa de un pretor y si todo sale bien seré cónsul con tu clan y el mío seremos tan ricos como Crasso.

Ilithyia sonrió y tomo otro vaso de vino solo así lo soportaba era tan engreído, realmente prefería las peleas con Spartaco, se sorprendió riendo de su pensamiento.

-Dije algo gracioso?

-No… recordé algo que dijo Licinia.

-Mmm platicas de mujeres me gustan.

El se acerco y le quito le vaso de las manos y comenzó a besarla, sabia que estaban solos su padre había salido con esa harpía, profundizo el la beso mientras tiraba del cordón de su vestido , ella realmente no deseaba hacer el amor con el, pero estaba obligada como su futura esposa, revelo sus hermosos pechos y el comenzó a tocarlos Ilithyia temblaba no por placer sino porque deseaba detenerlo, la recostó en el diván levantándole el vestido y acomodándose entre sus piernas el se disponía a penetrarla cuando ella se negó.

-No!

-Serás mi esposa.

-Deberíamos esperar hasta casarnos.

-Eso será en meses te deseo le susurro besándole el cuello y colando una mano entre sus muslos.

-No!, dijo empujándolo y cubriendo sus pechos.

-Eres mía y harás lo que te ordene dijo tomándola por la fuerza. Ilithyia grito y cuando trato de penetrarla nuevamente sintió como alguien lo tomo por la fuerza y lo lanzo fuertemente al piso.

-Creo que la Domina dijo que no.

Glaber se levanto hecho una verdadera furia.

-Maldito niño te dije que te mataría si te acercabas a ella nuevamente.

-Soy su guardia y mi deber es protegerla dijo levantando su gladius.

Glaber saco su espada y cuando Ilithyia trato de detenerlo le soltó una bofetada.

Spartacus se enfureció y comenzaron las estocadas cuando llega el senador.

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!

-El trato de forzar a Ilithyia!

El senador vio a su hija con su vestido aun desatado y llorando.

-Ella será mi esposa y esta comprometida conmigo apuesto que ni siquiera es virgen su guardia se la coge!

-INSULTAS EL HONOR DE MI HIJA! ES UNA NIÑA GLABER ESPERARAS A TENERLA HASTA QUE TE CASES O TE OLVIDARAS DE MI APOYO PARA PRETOR Y PERTENECER AL SENADO.

Glaber lo miro furioso. –Espero que siga virgen a mi regreso.

-En cuanto a ti joven mañana serás azotado por tu incompetencia como te atreves a levantar tu espada contra alguien noble.

-Llévensela les dijo a las esclavas, Lucretia la miraba burlonamente mientras salía.

…..

Fueron tres azotes pero muy dolorosos su espalda ardía y no soportaba ni el roce del aire.

-Esa mujer será tu caída hermano dijo Agron.

-El iba a violarla.

-Ella será su esposa, y si el quería cogerle el culo tu no tenias que meterte, como crees que le ira cuando regrese, no será amable con ella.

-A menos que tú le quites la virginidad con tus amables manos dijo Gannicus.

-Basta solo quiero descansar, mi deber es protegerla no tengo otro interés.

-Si como digas…

Spartacus dormía cuando una mano cálida lo despierta, Ilithyia lo miraba llorosa.

-Discúlpame trate de impedir el castigo mi padre se negó, dijo soltando lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Hey no fue tu culpa, es mi deber protegerte le dijo dulcemente.

Ilithyia lo miro a los ojos y de repente se acerco a besarlo, Spartacus estaba sorprendido, en shock y mareado solo reacciono cuando la lengua de Ilithyia roso su labio inferior, el con todo el dolor que sentía en su espalda la tomo de los hombros y la separo de el.

-Creo que esta confundida Domina yo amo a mi mujer.

Ilithyia lo miro muy avergonzada como la rechazaba a ella por una esclava, lagrimas de frustración salieron de sus hermosos ojos y se retiro.

Spartacus seguía sorprendido aun olía el perfume de Ilithyia y se llevo sus dedos a sus labios se sintió un infeliz ya que realmente había disfrutado de ese beso, el sueño no regreso a el en ese día.


	7. Chapter 7 Capua

**Capitulo 7**

**Capua**

Con Glaber en las tierras Tracias en guerra y Roma entretenida con sus diferentes conflictos políticos el senador decidió tomarse unos días en Capua junto con Ilithyia y Lucretia, allí estaría unos días y después el regresaría a continuar sus labores.

-Padre yo no deseo irme a ese pueblo sucio y caluroso.

-Hija es bueno que te despejes un tiempo en un año más serás toda una mujer y bueno ese incidente con Glaber, sabes que tienes que actuar como esposa.

Ilithyia bufo, realmente parecía que su padre no mostraba interés alguno acerca de que Claudio quisiera tomarla a la fuerza.

-Se cuales son mis obligaciones padre, pero irme unos meses a Capua con esa mujer.

-Esa mujer es Lucretia y parte de este viaje es porque quiero casarme con ella en su lugar de nacimiento, quiero que tú bendigas nuestra unión.

-PADRE! No me pidas eso, no me negare a que metas a tú cama a quien quieras pero mi postura seguirá siendo la misma.

-En ese caso te iras a Capua porque yo te lo ordeno y punto final.

Ilithyia iba a decir otra cosa cuando su padre se retiro muy molesto.

…..

Spartacus paso un par de semanas recuperándose en todo ese tiempo no vio en ningún momento a Ilithyia pero el recuerdo de su beso seguía en su cabeza, que fue eso?, se preguntaba a cada momento, tanto su madre como Agron le decían que tuviera la mente fría a los encantos de la joven Domina pero nunca creyó que realmente Ilithyia sintiera algo y menos hacia él, pero desde el incidente con aquellos hombres ella se mostraba más madura, fue una sorpresa para él encontrarla en su casa aun cuando la suciedad la rodeara ella fue humilde aunque le costara mucho .

-Parece que sus heridas se han curado.

-Dominus…

-Espero que entiendas porque necesite disciplinarte.

-Entiendo.

-Aun así estoy agradecido por tus servicios hacia mi familia.

-Significa que me dará un asenso.

-Significa que te confió la vida de mi querida hija, pero aun así deberías saber cuales son tus límites…

-Eso lo entendí muy bien, pero cuando me permitirá ser un soldado, yo…

-No me provoques niño!, serás lo que yo quiera, ahora vete despidiendo de tu familia nos vamos a Capua y te quedaras allá un tiempo, quizás hasta la boda de Ilithyia ya sabré que hacer contigo.

-Como usted diga Dominus…

….

Mira estaba muy triste desde que estaba en la villa de los Albinus eran muy pocos los momentos que estaban juntos y ahora partiendo a Capua pareciera como si los Dioses no los quisiesen juntos.

-Mira volveré, lo prometo además en senador ha dicho que en cuanto Ilithyia se case quizás ya pueda ser soldado, ahora no me alcanza pero en cuanto tenga lo suficiente estaremos juntos para siempre.

-De verdad? o solo lo dices para sentirte mejor.

-Que tratas de insinuar.

-Spartacus es obvio! Tú le gustas a ella, como me puedo comparar a una mujer de fina cuna que además es libre.

-Porque sigues pensando en eso!?

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te atrae para nada, mírame a los ojos y dime que en el fondo no deseas estar cerca de ella y tocarla.

Spartacus dudo unos segundos pero fue suficiente para mira.

-Yo te amo.

-Tus ojos mintieron un momento.

-Mira dijo suplicante…

-Vete y si cuando regreses aun sientes ese gran amor que dices tenerme prométeme que dejaras la casa de los Albinus.

Mira lo abrazo una última vez y lo beso tocando su rostro y derramando lágrimas se alejo y le dijo adiós.

…

-Luces afligido hijo.

-Creo que Mira termino conmigo, esta tan empeñada en que yo me siento tan atraído hacia Ilithyia que no entiende que mis afectos solo son para ella.

Anthyia sonrió –Anteriormente ni siquiera la soportabas y ahora la llamas por su nombre.

-Madre… yo la amo, porque no confía en mi.

-Yo lo se hijo, pero también se que eres joven y que las pasiones se pondrán frente a ti, te he dicho que te mantengas al margen de esa joven porque quien sufrirá serás tú, será Mira y yo no soportaría ver a mi hijo con el corazón roto.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no me interesa.

-Hijo soy tú madre y te conozco, que quieras convencerte a ti mismo es distinto, solo te lo pido nuevamente mantente firme en quien eres, yo estaré siempre para apoyarte pero no quiero verte caer por una decisión tomada por tus hormonas.

-Madre…

-Te amo hijo que los Dioses te cuiden.

-Cuantas veces entenderás que yo decido mi destino y también te amo Sura!

…

El camino hacia Capua fue muy cansado e inestable, cada vez que se topaba con la mirada de Ilithyia ambos la retiraban rápidamente, ella sonrojándose y el sintiendo culpa, aun pensaba en Mira y su petición dejar a los Albinus, si los dejaba quizás nunca fuera soldado, pero por otro lado con Ilithyia casada su problema acabaría, sus pensamientos no eran apaciguados y el calor no ayudaba, pararon para descansar un momento, Ilithyia bajo del carro junto con Lucretia y lo miro a los ojos, ella parecía cansada y fastidiada se notaba que tampoco estaba contenta con ese viaje.

-Parece que le gusta mirarte.

-No molestes Gannicus.

-Niño.

-Soy tan hombre como tú.

-Ya basta jovencitas, que maldito calor esta haciendo, alguien sabe porque vamos a Capua.

-El senador quiere llevar juegos a la pequeña ciudad para que no se sienta olvidada por la republica.

-Que bien informado estas.

-Su novia se lo dijo.

-Me lo dijo el mismo senador y ya deja de molestar Gannicus o te cortare con mi espada.

-Hahahahahahaha antes de que llegues a sacar tu espada chico yo te cortare esa verga que te niegas a usar con esa pequeña puta.

Spartacus se molesto y le dio un empujón a Gannicus –Estoy fastidiado de tus bromas, ella no me importa para nada.

-Gannicus basta y tú Spartaco si de verdad no te importa porque te molestas, hermano este hombre siempre es un hijo de puta no lo tomes en serio y ya dijo Agron.

Spartacus se separo de ellos.

-Deberías de dejarlo en paz, porque te empeñas en ser tan desagradable.

-Solo me divierto… además tú no eres su padre y si él quiere realmente madurar y ser un soldado tiene que experimentar y crecer.

-Metiéndose en problemas.

-No arriesgándose y tomando decisiones…

…..

La villa no era tan grande como la de Roma pero era igual de hermosa en cuanto llegaron ya todo estaba listo, al parecer se festejaría esa noche, Ilithyia se fue directamente a sus habitaciones seguida de sus esclavas, el senador fue a saludar a nobles Romanos y Lucretia se encargaba de organizar los preparativos finales de la fiesta.

Les mostraron sus nuevos aposentos parecería que no tendrían tantas comodidades como en Roma pero no estaba tan mal, comieron y descansaron la noche llego pronto y todos tenían que estar presentes.

-La sequia ha inundado Capua pero los Dioses me bendijeron con un apellido noble y una hermosa hija por eso les e traído este regalo agua y juegos, tos aplaudieron y la fiesta comenzó.

El senador beso a su mujer e Ilithyia hizo una cara de asco mientras se retiraba a otro lugar donde no presenciara esas escenas.

Ella comenzó a platicar con los distintos invitados y algunas amigas pero cada ves que podía volteaba a mirar a Spartaco, desde que lo beso el parecía tan distante y triste, varias veces trato de acercarse pero no encontró el momento adecuado, deseaba sentirse en peligro y volver a estar entre sus brazos…

La noche paso sin ninguna novedad, ella esperaba que el nuevo día trajera mejores cosas y la oportunidad de hablar con él, aunque no tenia ni idea alguna de que decirle.

…..

Al día siguiente se encontraban en palco principal, Ilithyia se veía muy linda con un vestido de seda sin mangas y con la piel sudorosa, él tuvo que apartar la mirada varias veces de ella sus esclavas la abanicaban y servían vino.

El senador dio la bienvenida y comenzaron los juegos, los gladiadores peleaban entre si entreteniendo a la muchedumbre, fue el único momento en que Ilithyia mostro emoción pero cuando uno de ellos le corto la cabeza al otro aparto la mirada.

-Parece que a mi hija han dejado de gustarle los juegos.

-Cuando eres atacada por tres barbaros la sangre deja de ser entretenida.

-Debió de ser traumático dijo Lucretia.

-Lo importante fue que no me paso nada dijo secamente.

Paso el día hasta que llego la pelea principal, el Galo Invicto llamado Crixus saldría a la arena, Ilithyia se levanto un poco y cuando lo ve abre sus hermosos ojos.

-Vaya si que es guapo dijo a una de sus amigas, mira que musculos.

Spartacus bufo del comentario y su padrela volteo a ver algo molesto; -Hija no digas ese tipo de cosas que dirán nuestros nobles invitados.

-Lo mismo que piensan por casarte con alguien sin dote dijo mirando a Lucretia.

-Ilithyia!

-Padre dijo sonriendo irónicamente disculpas a veces mi lengua es muy floja.

El senador no dijo nada y así fue hasta que regresaron Ilithyia se fue directamente a su habitación y no volvió a salir.

Los días se transformaron en un par de semanas y su padre regreso a Roma dejándola con Lucretia, ella se sentía tan frustrada pero algo bueno tenia sin su padre allí ella tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él.

-Sin tu padre aquí todo estará muy triste.

-Sin mi padre aquí esto es un infierno.

-Porque te desagrado tanto acaso te e echo algo, solo quiero ser tu amiga, no busco el titulo de madre, pero si me aceptas…

-Si te acepto!, por supuesto que nunca serás como una madre para mi deberías entender eso muy bien, se que solo buscas la fortuna de mi padre, eres una víbora y el se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de lo que eres!

-Eres joven y entiendo tu molestia, además las presiones de tu matrimonio, solo quiero que entiendas que no me hieren tus palabras y estaré aquí cuando me necesites.

-Guárdate tus palabras dijo levantándose del diván y retirándose.

Lucretia se reía internamente pensando en que algún momento ella tendría la bendición de los Dioses y si ellos querían Glaber se la llevaría lejos.

…

Al día siguiente Lucretia se fue a una fiesta Ilithyia no quiso acompañarla por obvias razones, además teniendo la villa sola podría hablar con su deseado héroe estarían solos en su habitación esperando los mejores resultados lomando a llamar.

Cuando llego ella estaba con su hermoso cabello suelto y una bata de seda purpura con hilos de oro la cubría.

-Domina.

-Pensé que ya me llamabas por mi nombre dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, gustas vino.

-No.

-Me necesita para algo?

-Solo quiero hablar te molesta…

-Estaba entrenando con los demás y no estoy limpio.

-No importa dijo.

El silencio se hiso largo e Ilithyia no sabia que decirle.

-Te e visto molesto, existe algo en lo que no estés de acuerdo yo hare todo porque tu estancia sea más agradable.

-Todo esta bien Domina.

-Tu mirada triste dice lo contrario.

-Mira termino conmigo o eso creo…

Ilithyia abrió los ojos sorprendida esperaba no verse muy contenta dada la aflicción de Spartacus.

-Yo siento eso.

-De verdad dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Claro verte triste no es algo que me agrade…

Spartacus no respondió volteo a ver al balcón distraídamente, cuando Ilithyia se quita la bata y queda completamente desnuda ante él, Spartacus voltea y la ve su respiración para unos momentos ella estaba parada viéndolo con esos hermosos ojos y respirando trabajosamente, no tenia mucha idea de que hacer recordaba sus platicas con Licinia acerca delo que hacia con Caesar pero estar frente a Spartacus y de esa manera tan expuesta la hacia sentirse nerviosa, se acerco lentamente y tomo su rostro para besarlo, el se recupero la compostura y se retiro tomando latela se la extendió.

-Acaso no me deseas dijo extrañada y sonrojada.

-Se lo vuelvo a repetir Domina usted confunde mis intenciones, yo hice nada más que mi trabajo nada especial, nada que no haría con cualquier mujer en problemas.

Ilithyia tomo su bata y se cubrió.

-Como te atreves a rechazar a alguien como tan importante como yo.

Spartacus la miro con ironía y molestia. –Importante solo porque tuviste la suerte de nacer con ese apellido, no eres nada sin el, crees que puedes tener lo que deseas cuando quieres, que sabes tu de la vida, jajaja, claro que nada, solo eres una pobre niña vacía por dentro que trata de llenar esa soledad con una verga, eso quieres que te coja, que honor tiene una mujer que no honra su compromiso, que honor tiene una mujer a la que le tienen que hacer todo, que ve a los demás por debajo de ella quizás Mira no tenga toda la grandeza de tu nombre pero ella si es una mujer no una chiquilla a la que enseñaron a abrir las piernas solo para tener riquezas.

Ilithyia estaba atónita su labio temblaba y sus lagrimas comenzaron a rodar apretó la tela contra su cuerpo y bajo la mirada, Spartacus se maldijo y salió de la habitación.

Cuando llego a su lugar de descanso todos veían su cara de fastidio Gannicus le ofreció el vino y el aparto el vaso de un golpe retirándose a su habitación, ninguno de los dos dijo nada ya habría tiempo para hablar.

….

Ilithyia paso dos días sin salir de su habitación alegando sentirse mal las palabras de Spartaco la habían herido profundamente, y no había parado de llorar, sus esclavas no sabían que tenia así que estaban muy preocupadas, aun así les pidió que no avisaran a su padre.

-Domina tiene que comer.

-YA DIJE QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ!

Las esclavas se asustaron. –Si realmente quieren ayudarme tráiganme un pergamino y una pluma…

…..

-Por fin nos contaras que paso.

Spartacus iba a decir algo cuando todos se levantan a saludar.

-Domina…

Ilithyia tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Spartacus podrías darme unas palabras…

Spartacus asintió y la siguió llegaron a la oficina del Senador pero no se dijo nada por un largo momento, solo vio las lagrimas de Ilithyia rodar.

-Yo quería pedirte una disculpa, no fue mi intención ofenderte menos cuando lo único que has hecho es cuidarme, yo solo quiero darte esto.

Ilithyia puso el pergamino y un cofre de madera sobre la mesa.

El tomo el pergamino y abrió los ojos como platos, Ilithyia sonrió con tristeza; -Es tu libertad, yo no tengo el poder de hacerte soldado, pero si para liberarte de mi, podrás volver cuando desees al mando de tu tutor Crasso y bueno el cofre tiene el suficiente dinero para comprar la libertad de Mira si no alcanza házmelo saber por favor yo de verdad siento todas las molestias que te e causado.

-IIithyia…

-Por favor acéptalo dijo en un sollozo, tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste pero no es mi culpa haber nacido con mis privilegios dijo llorando, yo solo quería decirte que solo contigo me siento realmente libre, se de mis obligaciones, pero a veces me gustaría elegir por mi misma…

Ilithyia se retiro aun llorando dejándolo solo, el regreso con sintiéndose un maldito.

-Vaya cada vez que vas a verla tienes peor cara me pregunto cuando regresaras sonriendo, que tres allí.

Spartacus miro a Gannicus estaba cansado de pelear con él, de sentirse culpable, de sentirse limitado, de explicarse de todo…

-Mi libertad dijo…

Se acostó y no dijo nada más, cuando despertó tenia un solo deseo quería estar con ella ya no le importaba nada, salió dela habitación y fue a sus aposentos Ilithyia se encontraba sentada su esclava Amana le peinaba el cabello, Ilithyia lo mira por su pequeño espejo y voltea sorprendida.

-Diles que salgan, su voz era sombría.

Ilithyia les ordeno salir y cerraron la puerta.

-No quiero tú dinero ese me lo gano yo mismo, y tampoco quiero esto quemando el pergamino, se acerco a ella.

-Sabes que mi corazón esta en otra parte.

-Y tú sabes que me casare en unos meses.

-Estas segura de esto.

-Hagamos Capua nuestro secreto.

Spartacus desato la bata, estaba tan ansioso de verla desnuda de nuevo la luz de las velas dibujaban su bello cuerpo, Ilithyia respiraba lenta y pesadamente él sabia que estaba nerviosa así que se acerco lo suficiente para tomarla de su cintura al sentir sus manos en ella tembló, Spartacus estaba ansioso de hacerla suya, pero era tan delicada que parecía una escultura de Venus, sentía que la rompería… lentamente acerco sus labios y la beso poco a poco sus labios se abrieron y sus lenguas comenzaron a tocarse, era tan intoxicante que Spartacus jadeo, bajo sus manos hasta su culo y lo tomo con fuerza haciendo que Ilithyia se sobresaltara y soltara un gemido el la tomo a horcajadas y la llevo a la cama, la recostó cuidadosamente y comenzó a desnudarse...

-Que le dirás a tu marido cuando no maches las sabanas.

-Existen muchas maneras de sangrar una sabana le dijo sonriendo.

Sprtacus le regreso la sonrisa y se subió a la cama, la beso nuevamente más apasionado aun bajando hacia el cuello y enterrando su rostro en sus hermosos cabellos rubios como le gustaba su cabello, como le gustaba todo de ella, la miro a los ojos y comenzó a acariciarle un pecho tocándolo tan suavemente haciendo a Ilithyia jadear, su boca atrapo el otro y comenzó a lamer su pezón, reduciéndola a susurros y gemidos, Spartacus sonrió y bajo a su vientre pasando su lengua una y otra vez por el, era increíblemente suave toda ella y sabia a esencia de vainilla, le separo la piernas y se quedo hincado entre ellas, Ilithyia estaba tan sonrojada y al ver toda esa humedad entre sus muslos el sintió como su miembro duro palpitaba por su interior, se acomodo sobre ella mirándola directamente guiando su miembro empujo lento, Ilithyia soltó un pequeño quejido; -Estas bien.

-Si continua dijo jadeando.

-Parare cuando tu lo desees.

-Deseo que continúes dijo besándolo.

Spartacus empujo poco a poco hasta que sintió la fina capa que personificaba la pureza de Ilithyia, cuando empujo fuerte y por fin estuvo dentro de ella Ilithya dejo escapar un gemido fuerte y encajo sus uñas en su espalda, que bien se sentía estar en su interior, ambos jadeaban e Ilithyia mostraba un pequeño ceño, el comenzó a moverse tan lentamente sin dejarla de mirar y besar, era tan cuidadoso y dulce que el dolor comenzaba a disminuir.

El aumento sus movimientos haciéndolos más largos y profundos haciendo que Ilithyia lo envolviera con sus hermosas piernas haciéndolo placentero tanto que Ilithyia sintió una descarga de placer recorriendo su espalda arqueándola y contrayéndose alrededor de su miembro, Spartacus sonrió y se sintió complacido de haber logrado que ella tuviera un orgasmo su primera vez.

-No te contengas, le susurro.

-No quiero lastimarte.

-Nunca lo haces dijo mientras se aferraba a su espalda.

Spartacus le beso la nariz y comenzó a moverse rápidamente entrando y saliendo de ella, Ilithyia jadeaba y soltaba pequeños gemidos de dolor hasta que se perdió en su placer y derramo toda su semilla dentro de ella soltando su nombre en un grito, se desplomo sobre su cuerpo un momento y levantándose vio el rostro de Ilithya sudado como su cuerpo entero y con una mirada de paz que nunca le había visto, se retiro lentamente de ella tomándola en sus brazos y recostándola sobre su pecho.

-Discúlpame si te lastime.

Ilithyia se abrazo fuertemente de el –Fue agradable.

-Fue magnifico pero termine dentro de ti.

-Yo me encargare mañana se que ahí tónicos Licinia los usa mucho cuando ella y Caesar…

Spartacus le beso la frente y le acariciaba la espalda, realmente quería repetir la experiencia tenían un par de meses antes que todo terminara, antes de regresar a su vida, antes que sus caminos se separaran por completo.


	8. Chapter 8 Placeres

**Capitulo 8**

**Placeres**

Ilithyia se despertó sola en su habitación la cabeza la sentía aun en las nubes y tenía doloridos músculos que ni ella sabía que podían doler, se encontraba desnuda y las imágenes de la noche que paso con Spartaco llenaban su cabeza, después de descansar un momento en sus brazos ella le pidió que se marchara, le hubiera gustado que se quedara pero sabia que eso era imposible, llamo a sus esclavas y cuando entraron la encontraron ya levantada y cubierta con su bata.

-Necesito que cambien las sabanas de mi cama y me consigan esto, extendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino.

-Domina dijo la joven esclava extrañada.

-Rápido ve!

La chica salió rápidamente y le ordeno a su otra esclava prepararle el baño.

Cuando estaba por retirarse a la terma entra Lucretia con una mirada que a Ilithyia no le gusto.

-Buenos días.

-Que haces aquí.

-Solo vine a ver como estabas estuviste enferma varios días y anoche parecía que te quejaras de algo.

-Lo que me pase no es de tu incumbencia.

-Claro que me incumbe tú padre preguntara por ti viene en unos días para consumar nuestro matrimonio, el me preguntara como has estado y yo necesito darle las noticias a menos que haya algo que no quieres que sepa.

Ilithyia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y miraba a esa mujer con ansiedad.

-La joven Domina enfermo del estomago, no esta acostumbrada a la comida tan común de Capua, quizás si pudiera decirle a nuestro Dominus que nos mande algo más de su agrado ella se pondría mejor dijo la esclava de Ilithyia con la mirada baja y asustada.

Ilithyia suspiro; -Exactamente, ahora si me permites necesito darme un baño y te pediría que jamás vuelvas a entrar a mis aposentos por favor.

Lucretia la miro directamente antes de salir, ella sabia que había algo oculto, ella tenia que encontrarlo si quería quedarse con todo, ascender quitarla de en medio y darle un heredero propio, Lucretia le había prometido a Glaber mantener vigilada a Ilithyia sobre todo tratándose del su joven guardia.

_-Quieres que la aleje de su padre para que tú te quedes con todo._

_-Por supuesto que no, pero mentiría si te dijera que no envidio su posición, belleza y juventud, siempre e sido una Romana común Legatus esta es mi oportunidad de brillar solo le pido que comparta conmigo algo de toda la grandeza de los Albinus._

_-Entonces cuida mis intereses de que ella sea mi esposa y tendrás recompensas, no confió en ese estúpido niño, no me gusta como ella lo ve, me mantendrás informado de todo y cuando llegue el momento y mis sospechas son ciertas dejare caer toda mi ira sobre él y sobre mi hermosa prometida también, nadie se burla de mi y menos una niña._

Aun sonriendo fue a preparar todo para la llegada de su futuro esposo.

….

Ilithyia entro a la terma el agua caliente ayudo a sus músculos doloridos su esclava comenzó a limpiar la sangre entre sus muslos sin mirarla pero aun así se sentía avergonzada y sobre todo preocupada esperaba que la poción funcionara, lo menos que quería era tener la bendición de la Diosa Juno antes de su boda, además su padre llegaba en un par de días pero de algo estaba segura esa noche con Spartacus no la olvidaría, Capua era su secreto y así se quedaría.

Salió de la terma limpia y perfumada cuando llego Amana con su pedido.

-Domina las instrucciones son muy claras dijo sin mirarla, solo dos gotas en un vaso de agua sin funciona su sangrado mensual se adelantara.

-SI FUNCIONA?! Dijo preocupada y que pasa si le pongo más dedos.

La chica por primera vez la vio a los ojos de preocupada.

-Domina podría enfermar esto es para perder al bebé, es veneno sangraría por muchos días, por favor Domina no haga nada en contra de su salud dijo bajándola mirada nuevamente, usted estará bien.

Ilithia frunció el ceño y asintió realmente esperaba que nada saliera de su control así que rápidamente tomo un vaso de agua y le puso exactamente dos gotas.

…..

Spartacus hacia su ronda rutinaria cuando no estaba de guardia con Ilithyia, solo recordar su nombre lo ponía nervioso, realmente no estaba seguro de quererla ver, la noche anterior fue una locura apasionada, y aun tubo la impertinencia de pensar en sentir la experiencia nuevamente, besar su suave piel, estar entre sus muslos estrechos oírla susurrar su nombre, se sentía una mierda, como pudo terminar dentro de ella, ni con Mira tenia ese maldito error Ilithyia dijo que se encargaría pero y si no funcionaba, no tenia que pensar positivo y muy a pesar de sus deseos no se volvería a repetir el estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por Mira, pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos la veía desnuda, fue muy sigiloso al salir de la habitación aunque cuando llego a sus aposentos Gannicus aun estaba despierto aunque tenia una cuartada el se limito a sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo.

-Hey Spartacus!

-Agron.

-Quería hablar contigo que mierda te ha estado pasando estos días y que fue todo eso de tu libertad.

-Mira me pidió tiempo, por estar lejos de Roma y bueno la Domina me ofreció mi libertad pero no la acepte, no pienso regresar al mandato de Crasso, tengo más oportunidades aquí.

-Realmente es solo por eso?

-Si tienes algo que preguntarme hazlo déjate de putos rodeos.

-Gannicus me conto que llegaste a dormir muy noche y…

-Acaso eres mi padre soy un hombre adulto y no tengo que darle cuentas a nadie.

-Te e tomado cariño y yo respetaba a tú padre como gran guerrero y lo único que quiero es que no te metas en problemas, pero si tu deseo es ese has lo que quieras.

…..

Llego la tarde Ilithyia comía algo de fruta sin hambre y con la molesta compañía de Lucretia no había tenido momento de hablar con Spartacus así que esperaba verlo después de comer, tanto la conversación que tuvo con Lucretia y haber tomado la poción la tenían bastante estresada.

-Saldré al mercado quiero comprarle algo a mi padre a su regreso dijo levantándose y haciendo una seña a su esclava.

Lucretia la miro inquisitivamente.

…

El mercado estaba muy concurrido y el calor y la arena eran asfixiantes Ilithyia caminaba seguida de sus esclavas y Spartacus ninguno mostro una mirada diferente, ni dijo palabra alguna ambos estaban aun muy confundidos, habían recorrido distintos joyeros hasta que Ilithyia compro un hermoso medallón para su padre de oro y piedras preciosas, como el calor era insoportable decidió buscar una sombra entre la plaza y poder hablar con el, cuando la encontró les pidió a sus esclavas dejarla sola un momento, ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y un sonrojo apareció en su bonita cara.

-Ya me encargue de nuestro problema le dijo en vos baja y desviando la mirada.

Spartacus la miro consternado.

-Funcionara.

-Amana dice que son dos gotas solamente para adelantarme mi sangrado, creo que funcionara.

-Crees?¡

-A menos que quieras que me tome todo el frasco entero y caiga enferma dijo molesta.

-Sabes que no deseo eso dijo mordiéndose el labio, pero eso sería una desgracia para los dos.

Ilithyia lo miro con tristeza tan horrible le parecía la idea, pero él tenia razón ella se casaría y el tenia su corazón en una sucia esclava.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo, no me mal entiendas fue magnifico pero…

-Si… tienes razón dando la media vuelta aun con su mirada triste y retirándose.

-Ilithyia…

Pero ella no volteo nuevamente.

…..

El senador llego contento con noticias de Glaber acerca de que estaba aniquilando a los Guetas en el extranjero, Ilithyia sintió un escalofrió eso solo indicaría una cosa su regreso se podría adelantar, y solo para demostrar que los Dioses la odiaban estaba todo eso dela boda de su padre, fue una celebración pequeña pero grandes nobles como invitados, Ilithyia se sentía enferma y esperaba realmente que fuera porque llegaba su sangrado, así que paso la fiesta como si estuviera en un sueño y llena de amargura en su corazón, Spartacus, la miraba de lejos y podía verla triste, no sabia si por la boda o su ultima conversación.

La fiesta termino y el senador comento que se llevaría unos de días a su nueva mujer a las costas Sicilianas, Ilithyia dio un respiro al saberse liberada de esa mujer y su padre unos días.

…..

Su padre se despidió de ella abrazándola –Seguro que estarás bien.

-Padre estoy rodeada de guardias y esclavos que podría pasarme.

-Estoy segura que tu joven guardia hace todo por complacerte dijo Lucretia.

Ilithtyia trato de disimular la molestia por el comentario…

-Bueno si no tenemos ningún inconveniente te dejamos volveremos en unos días, si todo sale bien con Glaber quizás adelante su regreso no te emociona la idea.

-Si padre…

…..

Ilithyia se la paso en la villa con la mirada triste y cansada, a veces salía al balcón a ver a sus guardias si tenia suerte se encontraba con la mirada de Spartaco, la sola idea de saber que Glaber volvería antes de tiempo la aterraba y además acaso Lucretia sospechaba algo y todo eso del sangrado sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar.

Bajo a encontrase con Medicus paso a un lado de Spartacus y ni siquiera lo miro.

-Domina que se le ofrece.

-Algo para el malestar me ha dolido mucho la cabeza y mi estomago y quizás algo para dormir.

-Ha pasado algo para que tenga todos esos malestares.

Ilithyia lo miro cuestionante acaso tenia que hablar de todo.

-No sabía que tenía que darle toda información personal para que me atendiera.

-Joven Domina no quise insultarla, es solo que me facilitaría si usted me dice que le pasa para saber que hiervas darle, pero le daré esto tómeselo revolviéndolo con un poco de vino.

Ilithyia salió y sintió que la detenían por el brazo cuando volteo vio que era Spartacus.

-Te encuentras bien.

-Estoy bien, dijo soltándose de su brazo y caminando de nuevo.

-Ilithyia…

-Creí que no te importaba mi salud.

Spartacus iba a decir otra cosa cuando Medicus sale nuevamente.

-Domina esto la ayudara a dormir.

Se retiro dejando a Spartacus con palabras en la boca.

Se encontraba sola con sus esclavas, le pedía diariamente a los Dioses que el tónico funcionara, secretamente se había tomado más de dos gotas, pero solo había logrado tener terribles dolores de estomago, sus esclavas estaban muy preocupadas por ella, Spartacus entro y la miro intensamente.

-Me preocupas, no quiero que hicieras nada que ponga en peligro tu salud, mi deber…

-Lo se tu deber es protegerme y es lo que harías por cualquier mujer.

Spartacus se sentó frente a ella.

-Tomaste más de dos gotas cierto.

Ilithyia lo miro angustiada, él no podía resistirse a esa mirada se levanto para sentarse junto a ella y la abrazo, sus esclavas salieron para darles intimidad, ella al sentirse en sus brazos cerro los ojos, sabia que él no la amaba, sabia que eran migajas lo que el le ofrecía, pero quería esas migajas es más de lo que conseguirá en toda una vida al lado de Gaius.

-Todo estará bien le dijo posando su mentón en su cabello.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche…

-Ilithyia…

-Solo quédate no pasara nada no quiero estar sola, eres mi guardia es la excusa perfecta si te preguntan.

Esa tarde hablaron de la infancia de cada uno, tomaron vino cenaron y llego la noche, Ilithyia entro en cama con su bata, Spartacus podía ver sus hermosas formas el quedo en la subligaria y se recostó junto a ella, cuchareo y se quedaron dormidos.

Spartacus fue el primero en despertar y se dio cuenta que una de sus manos estaba en el pecho de Ilithyia lo retiro rápidamente y la observo dormir, se veía tan hermosa que no pudo resistirse a tocarle el rostro, ella se sobresalto.

-Discúlpame, no pretendía despertarte.

Ilithyia le sonrió –Llevas tiempo despierto, me hubieras despertado.

-No, además te ves muy hermosa cuando duermes.

Ilithyia se sonrojo y cuando iba a besarlo se detuvo a centímetros de su boca, Spartacus la miro intensamente tenia que resistirse pero el realmente lo deseaba.

-Discúlpame dijo apartándose de el.

Spartacus le tomo el rostro y hundió su lengua en la boca la desnudo rápidamente y de repente sus manos estaban por todo su cuerpo incluyendo su sexo haciéndola humedecer rápidamente, Ilithyia jadeaba y el no se detenía bajo hasta sus piernas y su lengua como sus dedos trabajan en el sexo de Ilithyia, ella se aferro a las sabanas no había nadie de quien preocuparse así que dejo que Spartacus escuchara su voz de placer, tomo su clítoris con sus labios y una ola de placer le recorrió todo su cuerpo con un grito el recibió todo su orgasmo en el rostro.

Regreso para verle el rostro amaba ese rostro, rojo sudoroso sus ojos azules brillando su pelo alborotado.

-Te gusto.

-Creí que habías dicho que lo dejáramos.

-Tu esposo aun no llega.

Ilithyia le dio una sonrisa cansada y antes que dijera algo el volvió a besarla.

Como era su guardia personal el sabia que ella tenia razón tenia la excusa perfecta para estar todos los días dentro de la villa, veía a sus compañeros y solo les hacia un saludo vacio no quería verse tan obvio.

El la acompañaba a todos lados le encantaba verla sonreír como ondeaban sus vestidos cuando lo hacia, las miradas de complicidad que ella le daba cuando tenia invitados, la tarde más calurosa recibió una carta del senador y la encontró leyendo.

-Buenas noticias.

-Padre llega mañana.

-Realmente odias a esa mujer cierto.

Ilithyia bufo y el la beso dulcemente, arrugando la nariz se separo de él, -Hueles mal.

Spartacus se sonrojo –Es el calor yo me aceitare.

-Tengo una idea mejor dijo sonriéndole con malicia.

De repente se encontraba en la terma desnudo con Ilithyia frente a el dándole un baño, como si fuera todo un señor Romano, ella comenzó con el rostro limpiándolo el agua caliente que corría por su cuerpo lo excitaba más, cuando comenzó a tallar dulcemente el cuello ella lo beso, solo un jadeo cuando limpiaba su pecho y lo besaba, limpio cada uno de sus brazos y manos, ella lo estaba torturando y el solo quería tomarla ya, bajo a las piernas y cuando vio su miembro completamente erecto volteo a mirarlo y le sonrió dejo la esponja a un lado y comenzó a manipularlo, las piernas de Spartacus temblaron y se sintió desfallecer cuando los suaves labios de Ilithyia lo atraparon, el gimio y la detuvo.

-No te agrada?

-Claro pero no es algo que una joven noble deba hacer.

-Tu lo hiciste conmigo dijo sonriendo y tomándolo nuevamente.

-Ilithyia….

Cuando sintió otro espasmo la detuvo, la saco de la terma y la recostó en la saliente de descanso, coloco sus piernas sobre sus hombros y la penetro lentamente, dolía así que se movía lentamente, Spartacus se inclino a tocas sus pechos mientras besaba sus piernas era estrecha, húmeda, suave estaba disfrutando tanto que no se fijo que estaba moviéndose rápidamente los gemidos doloridos de Ilithyia lo sacaron de su placer.

-Lo siento y comenzó a moverse lentamente de nuevo.

-No sigue como antes.

Spartacus se abandono al placer y movimiento, ella lo sabia no quería casarse, ella quería las migajas de este amor no correspondido, ese pensamiento paso por su mente cuando siente una embestida tremenda de Spartacus, grita su nombre y se contrae Spartacus sale rápidamente de ella y termina en su vientre, sus piernas resbalaron por sus brazos, respiraba trabajosamente y le sonrio.

Spartacus la cargo hacia la terma era su turno de limpiarla, como podría decirle que le quería con ella, como podría hacer que la amara que no era por el sexo, como podría decirle a su padre que amaba al Tracio, no podía y de repente un dolor en su corazón la ataco, Spartacus vio lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Ilithyia te lastime dime que pasa dijo con preocupación.

-Nada, solo que fue muy placentero le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Spartacus la beso larga y tiernamente.

…

Su padre llego con malas noticias Glaber regresaba antes y para su peor suerte tenia días de retraso en su luna menstrual….


	9. Chapter 9 Sueños Rotos

**Capitulo 9**

**Sueños rotos**

El regreso a Roma fue muy estresante para Ilithyia sabía que llegando tendrían que hacer los preparativos para su boda solo unas semanas le quedaban de libertad antes que las cadenas de Gaius se apoderaran de ella, sus únicos respiros que tenia era los íntimos momentos que tenia con Spartacus, que aunque no estuvieran desnudos ni besándose el solo saber que el le devolvía la sonrisa o las pocas palabras que compartían la hacían sentirse segura, más que nada en ese momento cuando los malestares físicos no la habían abandonado, los Dioses realmente la odiaban, su sangrado no llego, ella era exacta acerca de la luna menstrual, se esperaba lo peor y sus sospechas seguían confirmándose a cada momento, aun recordaba el día en Capua que sintió un mareo y nauseas su padre quería llevarla con Medicus pero ella insistió que solo era pasajero, que odiaba esa ciudad y que no era nada grabe, además de la mirada tan directa de Lucretia no ayudaba en nada, todo el mundo estaba en su contra, si realmente estaba embarazada su vida se iría a la mierda.

Durante el viaje una idea completamente imperdonable cruzaba su cabeza, quizás Jupiter la castigaría pero era lo que quería, se preguntaba una y otra vez que pasaría si ella escapara con Spartacus, si tuviera el valor necesario para decirle que era posible que ella esperaba a su heredero, que ella podría tomar todas sus pertenencias y utilizarlas para irse lejos junto con su madre que ella le ayudaría a cumplir su promesa de liberar a Mira, que lo amaba más que a su apellido y titulo, pero el miedo a ser rechazada era más grande que su miedo a casarse con Claudio…

…

La villa Albinus era una locura la fiesta más grande se festejaría pronto la gran boda donde se sellaría la unión entre Ilithyia y Glaber, el senador no dejaba de hablar acerca delos grandes manjares, los regalos que Gaius traería del extranjero y como ellos se elevarían y los beneficios que tendrían como familia, Ilithyia sonreía tristemente trataba de ocultar su angustia, su miedo, su dolor en el corazón, bebía vino para soportarla carga aun sabiendo que quizás cargara aun pequeño en su vientre, a diferencia de ella Lucretia sonreía con todos los preparativos, ella se encargo de su vestido era hermoso y caro, ojala que fuera para casarse con Spartacus pensaba en cambio Lucretia le hablaba acerca de la dote de Gaius y el hermoso anillo que le daría se susurraba que era un anillo magnifico digno para su belleza, no le interesaba si tanto lo deseaba Lucretia podría casarse con dejar a su padre y quedarse con todo, alejar a Claudio de ella tan lejos y poder ser libre.

…

El senado se encontraba discutiendo los últimos acontecimientos de la Republica sus conflictos, aciertos, victorias y derrotas, pero estaba otro punto importante a discutir y para eso se encontraba Marcus Crasso ya en el senado.

-Parece que el joven Spartaco se ha unido mucho a tu hija dicen los rumores Albinus.

-El salvo la vida de mi hija Marcus , es normal que ella se sienta agradecida por eso.

-Aun así es preocupante, me pidieron que hiciera aun lado al padre porque el Senado pensó que era muy peligroso para nuestra amada Republica, no me gustaría saber que el joven trata de tomar tú fortuna.

-Ella pronto se casara con Claudio y los Dioses están de nuestro lado él pondrá un heredero rápidamente, además nunca permitiría que mi hija terminara con alguien de tan baja estirpe!…

-Aun así el muchacho es un peligro.

-Que idea tienen, no podemos matarlo a pesar de sus orígenes el nació en Roma es ciudadano, al matarlo lo convertiríamos en mártir y la Republica esta muy ocupada con asuntos importantes como para perder su tiempo en eso dijo otro senador.

-Démosle lo que quiere dijo Crasso, asciéndelo a tu guardia casándose la joven Ilithyia será inservible siendo ascendido podrá pertenecer a las fuerzas auxiliares y allí se quedara teniendo tan cerca lo que más desea pero no lográndolo y esta esa jovencita Mira cómprala tenla contigo, tenemos que controlarlo y si para eso tenemos que darle un poco lo haremos…

….

Con su padre en el senado y Lucretia comprando los últimos preparativos Ilithyia por fin tuvo un respiro para ella sola…

-Parece que será una gran celebración…

Spartacus entro a su habitación desde su regreso era el primer momento que pasaban realmente a solas, Ilithyia lo miro era tan hermoso todo en el, ella se acerco y se quedaron mirándose largo rato.

-Parece que no has dormido.

-Yo e tenido mejores momentos, dijo sonriéndole tímidamente.

Spartacus le tomo un rizo y lo acaricio entre sus dedos.

-Todo esta bien?.

Ilithyia respiro profundamente y lo miro a los ojos.

-Si…

El sabía que mentía.

-Ilithyia… que pasa? dijo sobre sus labios.

-Yo necesito decirte algo muy importante dijo en un susurro forzado, yo…

-DOMINA!

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se alejaron.

-Disculpe Domina pero su prometido a llegado dijo Thelessa.

La mirada de Ilithyia fue de completo terror y confusión dejando a un Spartacus completamente consterndo fue a recibir a su futuro esposo.

-Ilithyia! Dijo Claudius Glaber en su grandiosa armadura Romana haciéndolo ver tan galante como de costumbre.

Se acerco la abrazo y la beso pasionalmente, Ilithyia trato de alejarse de su cabeza y responderle no quería mostrarle repulsión que sentía, ella estuvo a punto de cometer una locura iba a decirle a Spartaco que escaparan en que estaba pensando, pero claro los Dioses le demostraron que no era el momento, Claudio la miro y le sonrió.

-E traído la dote más grande que solo mi novia se merece dijo, pronto serás mía y nos iremos un tiempo a Hispania como te dije.

Ilithyia ni siquiera escuchaba solo sintió como la vista se le nublaba y se desvaneció, Spartaco vio como sucedía y corrió a sostenerla.

-MEDICUS!

-Suéltala niño.

-Los Guetas te dejaron ciego o no vez que ella no se puede sostener dijo mirándolo directamente.

Ilithyia se recupero con una cara de confusión.

-Que me paso dijo mirando a Spartacus.

-Te desvaneciste.

Glaber se acerco a ella y la separo de sus brazos.

-Te llevare con Medicus.

-NO!, solo necesito agua estoy muy emocionada de tenerte de vuelta dijo forzando una sonrisa, por favor estoy bien.

-Amana, Thelessa vino para mi prometido!

-Puedes retirarte y gratitud por todo le dijo a Spartacus.

-Domina…

…

Spartacus regreso muy preocupado que era eso que Ilithyia quería decirle porque lucia tan triste, que fue todo eso del desmayo, simplemente no confiaba en Glaber como le hubiera gustado que el tiempo se detuviera cuando estaban en Capua quedarse con ella para siempre así y dejar todas sus preocupaciones de lado, perola realidad era dura el tenía que arreglar su vida con Mira e Ilithyia ya estaba con quien tenia que casarse, así eran las leyes Romanas el no tenía nada que ofrecerle, con trabajos y mantenía a su madre no podía costear la libertad de Mira mucho menos pelear por la mano de Ilithyia, el siempre supo que solo fue un sueño al que despertaron demasiado pronto, su madre tuvo razón debió mantenerse al margen.

-Spartacus!

-Gannicus dijo tristemente.

-Hermano que te pasa.

Spartacus suspiro –Como sabes cuando una mujer es realmente para ti.

Gannicus lo miro extrañado y borro su característica sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

-Hermano… vamos por una copa de vino con la boda en puerta tenemos reservas para toda la vida.

Compartían una copa de vino en silencio hasta que Gannicus hablo.

-No se contestar a tu pregunta la única vez que ame termino mal… pero creo que es cuando deseas estar con ella sin importar que este tú vida en juego y si tienes esa virtud en respuesta allí esta hermano, es por ella cierto…

Spartacus no dio nada.

-Hice una promesa y dije que mi corazón estaba con ella, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro soy un canalla dijo furioso y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Eres joven y te falta toda una vida, a esta edad siempre el amor es una mierda.

-Agron tenía razón.

-Que sabe él si solo le gustan las pollas.

Spartacus sonrió.

-Allí, sonríe amigo todo estará bien si realmente sientes eso por cualquiera de las dos no existe mejor razón que morir por amor…

-Gracias hermano dijo soltándole un golpe en el brazo.

…

Ilithyia tenia solo un día para hablar con Spartacus ya se había decidido si la rechazaba se casaría, pero si accedía a escapar cuando estuvieran lejos le diría que cargaba a su hijo…

Ella fue a buscarlo pero su padre lo encontró primero.

-Joven Spartacos unas palabras, ven a mi oficina.

Spartacus entro y allí se encontraba Ilithyia, Glaber y Lucretia.

-Quería darte mi gratiud por tu servicio y cuidado hacia mi casa y amada hija.

-Ah sido todo miplacer senador, servirle me ha hecho mejor hombre.

-Bueno pues es tiempo de que recibas recompensas…

Ilithyia volteo a ver su padre con preocupación en un eco en su cabeza gritaba _"no padre, por favor no lo alejes de mi, no ahora…"_

-Con la vida de mi hija mañana tus servicios con ella no serán necesarios así que e decidido ascenderte a mi guardia personal, cuando alguna legión necesite de ejercito auxiliar te enviare junto con mis otros hombres.

Spartacus sonrió por fin su padre se sentiría orgulloso desde la otra vida.

-Gratitud Dominus…

-Además me han dicho de tu relación con la joven esclava de Sololnius, se que e sido duro contigo y e decidido comprarla a mi villa ahora podrán estar juntos ella se puso muy feliz con la noticia pronto estará en la villa.

Ilithyia sintió como un dolor tan profundo en su corazón que soltó un jadeo, todos la miraron y ella solo se controlaba para no llorar se recupero y pidió algo de vino, su esclava le sirvió un poco.

-Hija te encuentras bien?...

-Si padre, es solo que todo esto de los preparativos de la boda me han dejado exhausta, nadie dijo nada y el senador continuo… y bien que dices joven.

Spartacus miro a Ilithyia, Glaber le regreso la mirada Lucretia mostraba una cínica sonrisa… -Me siento muy complacido…

-Pues sonríe chico!, pues es todo Gaius quédate necesito hablar contigo en privado…

Ilithyia fue la ultima en salir y Spartacus la detuvo; -Dijiste que tenias algo que decirme, dímelo ahora lo que sea pero habla…

A Ilithyia no le importo que alguien los mirara tomo su rostro entre sus manos y Spartacus no supo si lo beso en los labios o cerca de ellos…

-Te deseo toda la felicidad que los Dioses te puedan conceder, consigue su libertad con mi padre se que si le sirves bien el la concederá, amala mucho.

Ilithyia le sonrió fue esa sonrisa que el amaba y veía cada vez que hicieron el amor en Capua…

….

Esa noche llego Mira y el se limito a llorar en sus brazos…

La boda fue una grandeza de fiesta así como el hermoso anillo en su dedo anular tristemente la novia no disfruto de nada, la noche de bodas fue una pesadilla pero pudo manchar sus sabanas haciéndose una herida en la palma mientras Gaius dormía, no tuvo la delicadeza de Spartacus ni su amor.

Cuando fue el nuevo día ella se marchaba un tiempo a Hispania, Spartacus comenzaba una nueva vida y ella también…

_Conitnuara..._

_Oh por dios mis antidepresivos no sirven D=! gracias por sus comentarios me sirven mucho para continuar la historia sin todos ellos esta historia no seria nada disculpen las faltas de ortografía entre otras cosas, este capitulo es muy personal en mi supongo que por eso limpio las lagrimas de mi teclado en fin gracias y si tienen cualquier comentario sin importar cual háganlo saber…_


	10. Chapter 10 Resignaciones

**Capitulo 10**

**Resignaciones**

Un mes y medio a pasado y en ese tiempo Spartacus por fin logro ir a luchar al ejercito auxiliar fue poca su participación pero utilizar la espada de su padre en cada estocada era honrarlo una y otra vez incluso había utilizado la daga que su madre le dio en su cumpleaños numero 18 cada marca que le hacia era en orgullo así mismo y a la gran Republica de Roma, habían terminado victoriosos y muy emocionados además la lucha le ayudaba en no pensar en Ilithyia, había mejores cosas en que ocuparse que seguir pensando en ella.

Mira nunca le pregunto acerca de su acceso emocional tan dramático que tuvo antes de la boda de Ilithyia y él estaba agradecido de ello, habían retomado su relación y las cosas iban muy bien por lo menos tenerla en la villa ayudaba a que ella se sintiera segura de sus afectos, aun así seguía teniendo esa espina en su alma, realmente eso quería decirle Ilithyia en un momento ella se mostraba tan triste y de repente ella deja todo de lado, pero bueno eso era lo que tenia que pasar, era un tonto si el creía que en algún momento ella arriesgaría todo por él, pero el lo hubiera arriesgado por ella?, era una pregunta que no tenia respuesta y tampoco se sentía muy valiente en contestársela a si mismo, en que clase de hombre se hubiera convertido que hubieran pensado su madre y Mira de él, lo único que sabía realmente era que la extrañaba, sus ojos azules, su pelo rubio, su risa, ella se había mostrado ante él de una manera que ante nadie lo hacia, vulnerable, amorosa, pasional y ahora se lo daría todo a ese maldito, en algún momento incluso se llego a preguntar si Glaber podría hacerle disfrutar en la intimidad como lo había echo, si ella susurraría su nombre con sus caricias o lo nombraría en un grito cuando explotaba en placer, si el tendría la delicadeza de tocarla con ternura, pasión y de fijarse en cada detalle en su cuerpo, como ese pequeño y hermoso lunar que tenia en su pecho izquierdo el cual había besado una y otra vez hasta hacerla humedecer no se la merece se dijo así mismo aquella noche llorando en los brazos de Mira, ese maldito no se la merece, pero tampoco estaba seguro de merecerla el mismo…

-Hey Tracio-Romano rio Gannicus entre dientes.

-Gannicus cuando dejaras de ser un hijo de Puta, dijo sonriendo.

-Cuando dejes de ser una señorita hahahahaha, pronto regresaremos a Roma, ya estoy ansioso de tener mi verga en unas cuantas putas.

-Pero si aquí no las sacas de ninguna de ellas dijo Agron.

-Lo sé, pero las Romanas son mis favoritas, yo no se como se pueden satisfacer con una sola persona habiendo tantas en el mundo.

Los tres sonrieron…

-Peleas bien para ser un niño dijo Agron.

-No soy un niño, solo eres unos cuantos años mayor que yo.

Agron sonrió y le sacudió la cabeza; -Me alegra verte recuperado…

Spartacus asintió –Si continuo así pronto iré a las legiones.

-Si ya lo sabemos, pero por el momento somos la mierda auxiliar, en todo caso aquí o en las legiones cuando nos llegue la muerte todos seremos iguales.

-Yo no moriré y espero que ustedes tampoco lo hagan hermanos…

-Tenias que ser mujer y sentimental hahahahahaha, vamos chico nos espera una cena caliente antes de regresar a Roma tú mujer debe esperarte caliente ya hahahahaha.

-Gannicus basta!.

….

Hispania

La villa donde vivía era muy hermosa llena de flores y comodidades realmente no le hacia falta nada, lo más hermosos vestidos, las más exquisitas joyas todo estaba a sus pies pero nada de eso la hacia feliz, solo con sus esclavas se permitía ser ella misma y mostrarse con la amargura que envolvía su vida, fuera de ello se obligaba a sonreír diariamente entre gente que ya ni le importaba conocer, que lejos había quedado aquella parte de su vida cuando solo deseaba casarse con un hombre rico y le diera mucho más de lo que tenia, esa niña mal criada, berrinchuda y sola, a la cual Spartaco se había encargado de erradicar de su vida ahora su nombre era un solo eco en su propio corazón.

Despues de llegar a Hispania y pasar unas cuantas semanas decidió ir con Medicus a revisarla y confirmar sus sospechas, no importaba lo que pensara Gauis de ella era mejor si el sospechaba si su hijo no era suyo, para su mala suerte no lo hizo por el contrario pareció la mejor noticia que el Patricio pudo recibir.

-Un heredero y tan pronto dijo sonriendo acercándose para besarla, los dioses nos favorecen, haremos una fiesta para anunciar la llegada de mi heredero, espero que sea un hombre dijo sonriendo más para si mismo.

Ilithyia se pregunto si Spartacus hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma pero aun recordaba sus palabras "_será una desgracia para los dos_", ella había decidido que no seria la causa de frenar todas sus metas y vivir escondidos de Roma.

Lo único bueno de todo eso es que Glaber había suavizado su toque hacia ella tanto en lo emocional como en lo físico, quizás no sentía ningún placer pero había dejado de ser molesto.

Para anunciar la noticia de su heredero organizo una gran fiesta incluso su padre estuvo allí junto con esa maldita arpía.

-Hija los Dioses nos bendicen pronto tendré la alegría de ver a mi nieto en mis brazos, hace cuanto que deje de tenerte así y me das ese regalo nuevamente.

Ilithyia le sonrio a su padre con amor.

-Y cuanto dijo Medicus que tenias de embarazo sonrio Lucretia burlonamente.

Ilithyia sintió pánico pánico.

-Ilithyia!

-Seppia dijo aliviada, no sabes lo que me que alegra verte, como estuvo tu boda disculpas por no haber ido pero mi esposo tiene mucho trabajo aquí en Hispania.

-No te disculpes además no fue nada comparada por la tuya y que puedo decir de mi esposo por lo menos tiene cabello aunque en la cama no es tan horrible omo todo lo demás.

Ambas chicas rieron y vieron al hombre de quien hablaban al final Seppia tuvo razón la casaron con un hombre gordo y feo.

-Que dicen las noticias que la boda de Licinia superara la tuya, que envidia me dan, hombres tan ricos y apuestos.

A Ilithyia se le borro su sonrisa y asintió desganda.

-Oh no lo crees así?, que pasa amiga desde que te vi parece como si Jupiter te estuviera obligando a estar a qui.

-Nada… las presiones del embarazo solamente.

-Seras una madre muy joven y hermosa, eres tan admirada, deseada por tantos y ahora completamente suya.

Ilithyia sintió una agrura en su estomago y se llevo su mano a su vientre.

-Disculpas Seppia no me siento muy bien dijo retirándose hacia sus habitaciones.

Y así era sus días superficiales y solos fue peor cuando su padre regreso a Roma dejándola allí sin nada más que sus recuerdos.

-Aun rodeada de riqueza mí esposa no puede sonreir.

-Extraño a mi padre…

Glaber la tomo en brazos.

-Que deseas.

-Regresar a Roma.

-Tú padre es la unica razón para querer tu regreso?

-Gaius aquí estoy sola, nunca antes me había retirado tanto tiempo de él y realmente deseo que mi hijo nasca en Roma.

El la miro con molestia la solto de su abrazo y se sirvio una copa de vino con un ceño indesifrable en su mirada.

-Lo pensare…

Esa noche no fue amable ni pasional al tocarla.

Claudio estaba más interesado en su heredero que en Ilithyia la cual parecía cada vez más apatía y desinteres en todo, comia poco y en lugar de aumentar peso lo disminuía.

Así que decisio que si esa era la condición para que ella cuidara a su hijo regresarían a Roma inmediatamente.

…..

Roma

El senador estaba muy contento y tenía a todos los esclavos limpiando la villa y redecorando la habitacion de su hija, ella llegaría en cualquier momento y quería que todo fuera perfecto.

-Rapido mi hija tiene que ver todo perfecto casi tres meses fuera de casa deseo que ella vea todo lo que le gusta.

Mira hizo una mueca y rodo los ojos al escuchar todo eso.

Quien también estaba muy interesada en la llegada de Ilithyia era Lucretia aunque por diferentes motivos si sus sospechas eran ciertas solo era cuestión de tiempo de quitar de en medio a esa pequeña puta y su bastardo.

El primero en visualizarse fue Claudio y sus legonarios seguido por el carruaje de Ilithyia.

-Gaius!

-Albinus, gusto en verte me gustaría ir directamente al senado después de instalarnos y hablar de mi titulo de pretor.

-Tus ansias son más grandes que tu titulo, recuerda que sigues estando debajo de mí.

-Padre! Grito Ilithyia saliendo del transporte y abrasandolo con fuerza.

Claudio miro la escena con indiferencia dirigiendo a sus hombres a su sitio.

-Hija pensé que noteria más tu embarazo acaso estas enferma.

-Solo quería estar en casa…

-Todo esta como a ti te agrada.

Ilithyia sonrio sinceremente después de mucho tiempo se borra rápidamente al ver a Lucretia dentro de la villa y a Mira y otras esclavas tras ella.

-Bienvenida.

-Gratitud dijo secamente.

Se instalaron rápidamente y sin mayores noticias, Ilithyia se sentia muy nerviosa tenia casi tres meses sin ver a Spartacus, que pasaría el le devolveria la sonrisa, sabia que no estaba en la villa pero su ausencia la hacían sentirse más ansiosa, se preguntaba si realmente el habia regresado con Mira y si era feliz como ella se lo había pedido, una punsada de culpabilidad se apodero de ella cuando se descubrió pensando a si misma que no fuera así.

Pasaron varios días y Claudio se la pasaba más ocupado en el senado que estando con ella hasta que llego el día, los hombres de su padre llegaron Spartacus cuando llega decide ir en busca de Mira cuano se toma con su anhelo más oculto la ve tan hermosa comola ultima ves, sus ojos se encuentran y el tiempo para alrededor de ellos.


	11. Chapter 11 Amigos

**Capitulo 11**

**Amigos**

Sus ojos se encontraron ella se veía igual de hermosa que la ultima vez quizás menos niña, el tiempo ha parado por unos segundos entre ellos hasta que Spartacus se percata de la pequeña protuberancia en su vientre y con un rostro de confusión todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Ilithyia se da cuenta que el mira su vientre con un rostro que ella no sabe si es confusión o molestía.

-Mi corazón se alegra al verte por fin alcanzando todos tus deseos dijo finalmente con una sonrisa timida y mirando hacia abajo.

-Domina…

Ilithyia lo mira con un rostro de sorprendida confusión.

-Domina?! Pensé que ya me llamabas por mi nombre somos amigos no.

Spartacus paso saliva pesadamente y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Creo que eso no sería lo más conveniente no lo cree…

Ilithyia toco su vientre mirándolo eso no quería ella su mirada pasa de sorpresa a suplica.

-Spar…

-Spartacus! Dice Mira corriendo hacia él a abrazarlo y bersarlo.

Ilithyia se da cuenta que ella es quien sobra en esa situación y sale rápidamente seguida de sus esclavas.

Spartacus la ve retirarse y siente una punsada de culpabilidad pudo ver que ella contuvo su rostro de tristeza, la conocia muy bien para saberlo, pero sabia que era lo más conveniente para ambos o eso trataba de decirse.

-Dominus dijo que podríamos pasar todo el día juntos no te emociona podremos ir a ver a tu madre y pasar desnudos todo el día dijo una muy emocionada Mira.

-Claro que si…

Mira lo beso nuevamente.

-Te pasa algo?

-Mmmm?

-Estas muy serio, parece que yo soy la única que se alegra después de tenerte lejos de mis brazos.

-Fue un viaje largo y aun me duelen ciertos cortes dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces dejame atenderte dijo seductoramentey con cariño.

Spartacus asintió y alegrándose que Mira no se hubiera percatado de la precensia de Ilithyia la siguió hasta sus aposentos.

…

-Madre! Grito Spartacus abrazandola y llenándola de besos.

-Hijo basta hahahahaha, a mi también me alegra verte y bien dijo.

-Que podría pasarme mamá soy un excelente guerrero tú y mi padre me trajeron a este mundo con espada inlcuida mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Solo espero que te cuides hijo, no te confies simplemente no quiero perderte a ti también.

Spartacus la abrazo fuertemente –No me perderas madre dijo besándola en la frente.

-Y dime con que novedades te encontraste.

-Regreso la Domina menciono Mira.

-La joven Domina?

-Si… parece que quiere pasar todo su embarazo aquí en Roma.

Anthya abrió sorprendida los ojos y vio como su hijo se ensimismo en sus pensamientos ella conoci muy bien a su hijo.

-Así que esta embarasada Juno puso su bendición rápidamente en ella, le deseo mucha felicidad dirigiendo su mirada a su hijo que parecía triste y muy molesto.

-A comer!, tratando de alejar esa conversación que parecía poner incomodos a todos.

La comida pasó tranquilamente como extrañaba sentirse en casa, era grandioso estar en el campo de batalla pero extrañaba como loco la comida de su madre, rieron, hablaron hasta que llego la tarde era tiempo de regresar a la villa y Mira estaba deseosa de un tiempo a solas con él.

…

-Crasso se presentara en un parde días quiere que apadrine el matrimonio de Caesar y Licinia así que espero que entre tú y Lucretia hagan lo posible para que este comodo, que tus esclavas lo atiendan apropiadamente, además es bueno para nuestro matrimonio que retomes todas tus amistades.

-Si Gaius…

Claudio se acerco a su esposa que estaba recostada en su cama, desnudándose y acomodanse entre sus piernas, ella se abrazo a él y cerro los ojos ver de nuevo a Spartacus había despertado sus deseos de tenerlo de esa manera solo a él su Spartacus, Gaius la besaba mientras sus manos la recorrían toda cuando lo siente dentro de ella, Ilithyia abre los ojos y lo nombra en un susurro.

-Que! Dice Claudio muy molesto tomando sus muñecas y levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Gaius…

-Se lo que dijiste niña estúpida! Apretando fuertemente sus muñecas haciéndole daño.

-Me lastimas susurro.

-Te lastimo dices!… acabas de nombrarlo, quiero que me digas en este instante si existe algo de lo que tenga que enterarme, Ilithyia sintió que le rompería las muñecas.

Temblandole la voz –Gaius yo… no pasa nada te lo juro por lo Dioses…

-Reza a tus dioses niña, porque si ese bebé que traes en tu interior no es mio lo matare frente a tus ojos, te quitare todo lo que amas, es más quizás le corte la cabeza a ese maldito y la ponga aquí para que la veas cada vez que te cojo.

-Lo siento Gaius dijo Iithyia sollozando muerta de miedo.

-De ahora en adelante te descubro mirándolo simplemente y te juro que lo matare, tu estaras a mi lado cumpliendo el papel de fiel esposa, no perderé nada de lo que tengo por ti escuchaste, dijo continuando con el movimiento dentro de ella, ESCUCHASTE!...

-Gaius…

…

Spartacus pensaba en lo que le habia dicho a Ilithyia quizás fue muy duro con ella por sus propios celos, además no parecía la joven alegre que él conoció mucho menos aquella Ilithyia que el amo en Capua.

Se prometió intentarlo si ella quería un amigo él sería el mejor, como pudo ser tan egoísta cuando ella le entrego todo, ni siquiera se imaginaba como se sentía ahora con su embarazo, ella no se veía feliz con ello, su marido parecía presumirla más como si fuera un premio que gano, cuando la vio con su amiga Licinia no tenia la sonrisa picara que la caracterizaba más bien parecía forzada a estar en ese lugar, solo con su padre la veía menos tensa que le pasaba, eso lo averiguaría y esperando el momento adecuado llego Mira.

-Tú cara preocupada me aflige.

-No es nada le dijo dándole un tierno beso.

Como pudo ser tan estúpida se decía una y otra vez Ilithyia, ahora no solo temia por la vida de su hijo sino del mismo Spartaco también, fue su culpa por regresar a Roma…

-Ilithyia

Escuchar su nombre la sobresalto, cuando voltea y lo ve siente un dolor agudo en laboca del estomago.

-No deberías estar aquí...

-Yo solo quería disculparme de mi forma de actuar.

Ilithyia estaba angustiada.

-Solo vete…

-Escucha yo si quiero ser tu amigo yo...

-Spartacus solo vete si Gaius te ve él…

-Ilithyia que tienes pasa algo, que me hara si me ve, dijo al ver su cara de terror acercándose a ella.

-No entiendes nada, tienes razón es mejor para nosotros no tener ningún tipo de relación.

Spartacus supo que pasaba algo y simplemente la tomo en brazos Ilithyia trataba de soltarse pero pero el la mantuvo cerca hasta que ella comenzo a llorar.

-Quiero que lo intente dijo en sus cabellos, quiero que intente que él me haga algo por querer acercarme a ti…

-No entiendes nada.

-Entonces explicame le dijo tomando sus rostro en sus manos.

-Él es muy celoso dijo simplemente.

Spartacus iba a decir otra cosa cuando ve en una de sus muñecas marcas de dedos, Spartacus se enfureció rápidamente.

-Él te hizo esto…

-Spartacus…

-Dimelo él te lo hizo.

Ilithyia no contesto.

-Lo matare…

-No, no haras nada.

-Porque lo defiendes!

-Porque es mi esposo y yo te nombre cuando estábamos en la cama!

Spartacus no supo que decir veía la vergüenza en lacara de la joven, su primer pensamiento fue el egocéntrico ella piensa en mi estando a su lado.

-Prometeme que no haras nada, el te dañara yo no me perdonaría eso.

-Y piensas que me quedare con lo brazos crusados viendo como te lastima.

-Él no lo hara si me mantengo alejada de ti.

-Así tienen que ser las cosas, tú tienes tu vida y yo la mia, olvidemosno de todo…

-Ilithyia…

Y antes de decir otra cosa ella lo abrazo una ultima vez, Spartacus la beso en los labios y bajo su mano hasta su vientre algo extraño paso, el pequeño ser reacciono como si reconociera de quien se trataba, ambos se miraron y Spartacus tuvo que preguntar.

-Ilithyia quien es el padre?...


	12. Chapter 12 Secretos Ocultos

**Capitulo 12**

**Secretos ocultos**

Ilithyia sintió como una cubeta de agua helada tocara su cuerpo se le escapo todo el aire de sus pulmones e instintivamente se llevo su mano a su vientre poniéndola sobre la mano de Spartaco, él la miraba esperando una respuesta, se limito a mirarlo su labio temblaba abrió y cerro la boca y las palabras no salian pero las palabras de Gaius resonaban en su cabeza _"lo matare frente a tus ojos, te quitare todo lo que amas, le cortare la cabeza para que la mires cada vez que te coja"_ como deseaba decirle la verdad, pero ahora ella protegería a ambos su hijo y al padre…

-Gauis es el padre dijo después de tiempo.

Spartacus sonrio con ironia, la conocía tan bien que su rostro mostro tantas cosas a diferencia de sus palabras.

-Porque no me puedes decir la verdad…

-Esa es la verdad deberías sentirte bendecido, no será una desgracia para ti, eres libre de cualquier atadura conmigo…

Spartacus la miro y recordó sus palabras ahora entendía todo, siempre la lastimaba con sus palabras.

-El bebé no es tuyo dijo recuperando la compostura, así que aleja cualquier preocupación que puedas tener, te lo dije tienes razón no podemos ser amigos…

-Tienes a tu esclava no?, deberías preocuparte en conseguir las monedas rápidamente y llevártela lejos de aquí, ella te dara tantos hijos como cualquier mujer de baja cuna te pueda dar…

Spartacus la miro, se sintió furioso con sus palabras, que acababa de pasar ese abrazo y el pequeño beso realmente no tenia ningún significado para ellos, en un momento era su Ilithyia que tanto amaba y de repente se transforma en aquella niña arrogante.

-Entonces así serán las cosas…

-Por favor marchate ya, no necesito tú protección solo deseo la felicidad y bienestar de mi esposo…

Spartacus la miro furioso.

-Si ese es tú deseo no volveré a molestarte, quedate con tu dinero, heredero y amoroso esposo te puedo asegurar que Mira y yo seremos más felices que tú…

Dio media vuelta y salió, Ilithyia solto un suspiro fue lo correcto no sería la causa de muerte de la persona que más amaba y mucho menos del pequeño ser que tenia en su vientre, se llevo las dos manos a el tratando de recuperarse una minima sospecha y Gauis mostraría su furia…

-Ilithyia, donde has estado te necesito el día de hoy viene tu amiga Licinia con el joven Caesar tienes que decirme cuales son todos sus gustos dijo Lucretia muy animada.

Ilithyia la miro con desgano y ojos llorosos, es tiempo de regresar a su actuación…

….

-Que tanto piensa mi amado guerrero dijo Mira abrazando a Spartacus por la espalda.

El tomo sus manos y volteo a verla comenzando a besarla con más urgencia que pasión, cosa que a Mira pareció no gustarle mucho.

-Spartacus para, SPARTACUS…

-Pero que te pasa… desde que ella…

-Mira no comiences con tus celos bien, ella no significa nada y yo estoy contigo quiero sentirte cerca nada más, pero si tu no estas dispuesta lo entiendo…

Spartacus se sento sobre su cama y cerro los ojos, maldita sea no entendía nada por que fue tan obstinado y no hizo caso a las advertencias de todos realmente ella lo estaba arruinando, Mira lo acuno en su pecho y el se durmió inmediatamente, solo en el sueño el era libre de toda esta mierda…

La reunión iba muy bien aunque Luretia parecía la más animada con la tan importante visita, en ese momento se encontraban degustando vino.

-Este matrimonio nos traerá muchos beneficios, Crasso dice que con el apadrinaje de Gaius y uniendo fuerzas podremos tener una legión tan importante como la de Pompeyo.

-Ahora veremos quien es el que se lleve los laureles.

-Con eso no necesitaremos las fuerzas auxiliares.

-Que dices los peones son los que caen primero hahahahaha, siempre necesitamos a los idiotas para derramar la sangre.

-Como me gustaría que fuera Spartaco dijo Caesar…

Ilithyia palideció ante el comentario realmente pensó que la noche pasaría sin la necesidad de hablar de él, que tonta fue al creerlo.

-Hahahahaha supe que te pateo el trasero en una riña que tuvieron.

-Ese maldito me tomo descuidado, pero la próxima vez no lo será.

-La próxima vez quizás se cumpla tu deseo de verlo caer dijo mirando a Ilithyia ella se esforzó para no mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Vamos dejemos a las mujeres que se divertan y nosotros a las cosas que realmente importan, realmente me alegro que Crasso te haya elegido a ti como Tributo, un nombre tan famoso como el tuyo no debería dejarse desapersivido.

…

-Licinia toda Roma habla de tu grandiosa boda.

-Lo se, no es grandioso?

Ilithyia seguía sin mencionar palabra alguna, bebía vino para controlar sus nervios mirando a las dos mujeres.

-Estoy segura que tendras una magnifica fiesta y seras extremadamente feliz, como las envidio su belleza, juventud…

-Pero usted esta casada con el senador Albinus que más podría desear! Lucreta sonrio… Ilithyia por los Dioses que te pasa, no has dicho nada en casi todala noche.

-Disculpas Licinia el embarazo me tiene algo irritable.

-Ojala los Dioses me priven de tal tortura…

-La bendición de un hijo es el más grande regalo que puedan brindar los Dioses dijo Lucretia.

-Puede ser para algunas pero realmente aun no quiero embarazarme tampoco y Caesar tampoco, además aun tengo tantas cosaspor experimentar, Dioses Ilithyia parece una eternidad cuando veníamos a tus audiencias privadas!

-LICINIA!

-Audiencias privadas pregunto Lucretia.

-Oh si! Nosotras teníamos audiencias privadas con el joven Spartaco quizás por eso nuestros esposos lo odian tanto, pero es tan atractivo que ni siquiera Ilithyia se resistía.

Ilithyia entro en pánico y Lucretia la miraba con burla.

-Por favor Lucretia es nuestro secreto.

-Claro que no le dire a nadie, son jóvenes y se entiende que necesiten ver hacia otros lados, más cuando la necesidad es mucho más física.

-Y yo que pensaba que estaba frente a una propia mujer Romana.

-Licinia basta por favor, que pensara Gaius si sabe esto dijo…

-Vamos Ilithyia relájate, dime te lo llevaste a la cama?

Ilithyia sintió un fuerte dolor en el estomago y comenzó a palidecer una nausea terrible la invadió y no pudo retener lo que había en su estomago, su esclava Amana llego corriendo a atenderla.

-Ilithyia estas bien?!

Tomo un poco de agua y se disculpo.

-Realmente lo siento Licinia yo no me siento bien prefiero descansar y estar perfecta para tu boda.

-Llamare a Medicus…

-No es necesario.

-Claro que lo es, tú padre me ha encargdo tu bienestar y con el ocupado y fuera de casa yo tengo que encargarme de ti…

…

-Que le pasa pregunto Glaber muy molesto.

-El embarazo es delicado pretor, ella es muy joven y parece que las preocupaciones constantes están trayendo como consecuencia que ella pierda al bebé.

-No… solloso Ilithyia

-Joven Domina tiene que relajarse dejar de tomar tanto vino y preocuparse solo en disfrutar su embarazo, solo le quedan seis lunas de gestación trate de calmarse, le dare un tónico de hiervas para los nervios otro disgusto más y puede perder a su primogenito.

Comenzo a temblarle el labio perder a su hijo eso sería lo peor que podría ocurrirle, nadie podía imaginar lo sola que se sentía en ese momento.

Gaius acompaño a Medicus fuera dela habitación para unasultimas instrucciones dejando a Lucretia con Ilithyia.

-Deberias controlar mejor tus emociones sino quieres que tu amado esposo se entere de la dudosa procedencia de tu hijo.

Ilithyia comenzó a respirar rápidamente, sintiendo un nuevo dolor en su vientre se contrajo en si misma posando sus manos en el.

Lucretia sonrio burlonamente.

-Que ha pasado.

-Parece que tuvo un nuevo malestar pretor…

Gaius se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros.

-Que fue lo que paso?

-Pretor es normal siendo el primer hijo, las presiones de un embarazo en una mujer tan joven pueden ser demasiado dijo Lucretia, deberíamos dejarla tomarse el tónico y que descanse.

-Tus palabras son sabias…

Dandole un beso en la frente Claudio se retiro.

-Creo que por fin seremos muy buenas amigas dijo Lucretia en un susurro y besándole los labios…


	13. Chapter 13 Escape

**Capitulo 13**

**Escape**

Mira le había pedido unas palabras después de esa noche tan complicada que tuvieron no lo deseaba pero sabía que se lo debía, maldita sea estaba tan molesto cn Ilithyia y con su propia debilidad ante ella, llego a los aposentos de Mira y la encontró con ojos llorosos.

-Mira que pasa.

-Pasa que he pensado mucho acerca de lo que signifio yo pará ti.

-Mira…

-No me digas que no empiece con mis celos, pero ya estoy cansada Spartacus, no es justo para mi que yo solo sea tú segunda opción cada vez que esa… niña te rechaza, Spartacus es obvio! Que entre tú y ella pasa o paso algo, aquella vez que también te refugiaste en mis brazos decidi no decir nada, porque ella se iria nos dejaría en paz, me dejaría con tu amor para mi, pero tuvo que regresar solo para darme cuenta que hace tiempo que tú ya no me perteneces, crees que soy tonta Spartacus, yo lo sabía tú madre lo sabía…

-Mira no me dejes por favor yo me disculpo, se que te engañe pero lo que siento por ti es real, yo te prometi tú libertad, Mira perdóname por favor…

-Yo no necesito perdonarte nada Spartacus eres un buen hombre, es a ella a quien culpo, es ella quien te alejo de mis brazos, quien te ha roto el corazón cada vez que lo desea, yo simplemente estoy cansada de ser tu premio de consolación, se que me quieres pero no me amas…, es mejor intentar dejar esto de lado, ni siquiera se lo que te pasa, no se si estas confundido, molesto realmente ya ni siquierasesi confiasen mi…

-Sospecho que es mio dijo desesperado.

-Que?

-El hijo de Ilithyia creo que es mio.

Mira sintió como si Spartacus le arrancara el corazón del pecho pero cuando lo vio tan angustiado decidió guardar su dolor para apoyarlo.

-Ella te lo dijo?...

-Dice que es de su esposo, pero no lo se… ella, maldita sea de repente esta muerta de miedo y quiere decirme algo importante y momentos después parece que nada de lo que me dijo con aterioridad realmente hubiera pasado, Mira si ese bebé realmente es mio no permitiré que cresca al lado de ese hombre, no permitiré que ella lo aleje de mi.

-Spartacus has pensado en lo peligroso que es que te encuentres en esta situación, crees que su marido se quedara de brazos crusados si tus sospechas son ciertas, Spartacus ella no solo carga un bebé sino toda la herencia de su padre, él nunca permitiria que le quitaras eso.

-Me estas diciendo que deje a un hijo mio con ese tipo de personas que solo les interesa el puto estatus y dinero!, me equivoque lo se, ustedes tenían razón pero no creo que mi padre quisiera un hijo que deja sus problemas de lado y no da la cara, si realmente es mio el crecera a mi lado sin importar que ella quiera o no y si ese hombre trata de quitármelo se encontrara con mi espada…

Mira asintió sabia que Spartacus era muy obstinado cuando tomaba desiciones sintiéndose muy preocupada le dijo que lo apoyaría en todo.

…

La salud de Ilithya no mejoraba su padre estaba muy preocupado por ella para su sorpresa su marido también, se la pasaba en su habitación con dolor de cabeza generalmente, Medicus le había dicho que se tranquilizara, pero como podría hacer eso Lucretia lo sabía, que su hijo no era de Gaius, las ultimas noches había soñado que Claudio tomaba su espada y le sacaba a su hijo del vientre despertó gritando, llorando no podían calmarla hasta que Medicus tuvo sedarla con un tónico de diferentes hiervas, tenia mucho miedo, no sabia que eralo que planeaba esa mujer, porque no decía nada, de lo que estaba segura era que no debería confiar en ella.

-Como te sientes pregunto Claudio?

-Solo me duele la cabeza, pero estare bien para la boda de Licinia.

-Te quedaras aquí yo excusare tu ausencia la salud de mi heredero es lo único que debería preocuparte, además Lucretia ira en tu representación parece que Licinia le ha tomado cariño a esa mujer.

-Has hablado con Lucretia pregunto con aflixión.

-Si ella esta muy preocupada por ti, aunque dice que es normal por tratarse de un embarazo en una mujer joven y es quien tranquiliza a tu padre, no es momento que el Senador se preocupe por esto tenemos muchas cosas más importantes en el Senado, así que trata de tomarte todo lo que Medicus te de, estoy harto de tus gritos por las noches… mi hijo debe de ser tu única preocupación.

Ilithyia no dijo nada, ahora lo entendía ese hombre buscaba todo el dinero de su padre no le importaba ni ella ni su hijo, solo a lo que tendría derecho. Ahora su prioridad era descubrir cual era el plan de Lucretia si ella sabía porque decidió guardar silencio, lo único bueno era que no tendría que ir a laboda de esa infliz maldita de Licinia, ya no soportaba su presencia, ya no soportaba la presencia de mucha de su gente, también se preguntaba por Spartacus desde el día que hablaron las pocas veces que se encontraban el la miraba con odio, pero no podía arriesgarse de que Claudio se vengara de ella haciéndole daño a él.

-Hermano, Jupiter te dio por el culo si lo que piensas es verdad.

-Lo se, pero si es hijo mio no pienso dejárselos, ella tiene derecho a hacer lo que desee con su vida, pero no con hijo mio.

-Spartacus pero ni siquiera estas seguro hermano, es más dudo que sea de su esposo.

Spartacus lo miro furioso.

-Ya no te enojes si que salió una pequeña puta e…

-Gannicus!.

-Es que no entiendo porque te frustras tanto, si ella te dice que no es tuyo, creele yq que se quede con toda la mierda en la que se metió.

-Yo no soy así, además la conozco se cuando miente.

-Sabemos que la conoces bien hahahahahaha.

Agron miro con disgusto a Gannicus.

-Se que se pondrá muy complicada la situación y quizás los Dioses me caguen encima, pero si es mio lo tendre a mi lado.

-Te dije una vez antes que utilizaras tú verga en ella, que te tenia cariño y lo sigo sosteniendo cuenta conmigo para lo que pase y se que Nasir también vendrá.

-Tú y tu novio ahahahahaha, aaaaaaah que me cojan cuenta conmigo chico sin mi ese maricon del Pretor te meterá su gladius por el culo hahahahahaha y creo que eso solo lo disfruta Agron.

Spartacus sonrio se sentía más seguro ahora contando con elapoyo de sus buenos amigos, solo esperaba no encontrar la muerte por sus propos errores cometidos.

…

Con su cuarto mes de embarazo, Lucretia siendo tan evasiva hacia ella y que su marido le haya insistido quedarse fuera de la boda de Licinia que sería al día siguiente Ilithyia sospechaba que algo malo iba a pasar, dirijiendo su camino hacia donde Lucretia se encontraba trataría de sacarle a esa viboria que era lo que realmente deseaba.

-Lucretia unas palabras…

Lucretia la miro con una falsa sorpresa –Ilithyia! Como te sientes, deberías estar en tus habitaciones le dijo acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos.

Ilithyia se alejo de su tacto, -Que buscas de mi, y no me mientas esperaba que su voz no sonara nerviosa, tomando una pequeña daga con su mano derecha y poniendo la izquierda en su vientre hablo de nuevo.

-No permitiré que pongas la vida de mi hijo en peligro dijo amenazándola con la daga.

Lucretia retrocedió –Ilithyia yo no quiero hacerte daño mucho menos a tu hijo, solo quiero ayudarte.

-No te creo!

-Dime entonces porque no he dicho nada, se que el joven Spartacus es el padre, se que compartieron la cama en Capua, solo me interesa tu seguridad y sobre todo la de tú padre, dime como crees que se sentirá al saber no solo que su amada hija engaño a su futuro esposo sino que trae a un bastardo en su vientre, eso arruinaría a tu familia.

Ilithyia palideció pero seguía amenazándola.

-Que es lo que quieres?

-Ya te lo dije solo ayudarte, aunque no lo creas me e enterado de algo bastante alarmante, Spartacus corre peligro, escuche a Claudio hablar con su tributo Marcus el piensa matarlo en la boda de Licinia.

-Mientes… si fuera verdad porque decírmelo hasta ahora?

-Porque tú esposo te tiene muy bien vigilda, además despertamos alguna sospecha y mi vida también estaría en peligro… no lo entiendes niña, él no te ama como ama la herencia de tu padre, tu hijo es quien se quedara con todo, temo por tu vida por la de marido, él es el villano no yo.

Iithyia bajo la daga y comenzó a temblar si lo que decía Lucretia era verdad tenia que advertir a Spartacus lo mas rápido posible, por otro lado ahora entendía el cambio tan repentino de su esposo acerca del bebé, para tener todo lo que quería solo tenia que quitar de en medio a quien le estorvaba.

-Que puedo hacer susurro.

Lucretia se acerco a ella y quitándole la daga de las manos la miro a los ojos.

-Tienes que decirleque se vaya lejos o el lo matara, todos corremos peligro por tu incompetencia.

-Podria irme con él…su respiración era rápida, Medicus le dijo que tenia que calmarse, pero era imposible.

-No no actúes prematuramente si el se va tú y tu hijo estarán a salvo.

-Pero Claudio lo buscara el tiene los mediospara encontrarlo!.

-Entonces ayudalo.

-Hija deberías estar descansando Dioses que tienes?!...

-Padre solo quería que me diera un poco de aire.

-Pero mira como estas regresa a tu habitación.

-AMANA!

-Te dije que la mantuvieras descansando.

-Dominus, la joven solo salió… dijo la chica asustada.

-Querido no seas tan duro, es normal que quiera estar fuera después de estar confinada solo con sus esclavas.

-Solo regresa dijo besando a su hija.

Lucretia sonreía la primera parte de su plan ya estaba echa, si conocia a Ilithyia ella actuaria de forma imprudente ahora solo faltaba Claudio…

Ilithyia regreso a su habitación solo tenia un día para sacar a Spartacus de la villa, Lucretia le dijo que se quedara, pero que garantía tenia que Gauis no la lastimara ya lo había echo con anterioridad, y su idea del escape, su padre la perdonaría en algun momento, lo cierto era es que tenia que advertir a Spartacus…

….

Ilithyiano durmió esa noche se sentía trapada, no pudo contactar con Spartacus solo tenía ese día para sacarlo de la villa, así que mando a su esclava Amana con un pergamino y una bolsa llena de denaros, esperaba que esta vez no lo rechazara…

-Joven Spartacus…

-Amana que pasa?!

-Tengo un mensaje urgente de la joven Domina, le entrego todo y salió rápidamente.

Spartacus se tomo su tiempo en leer y de repente una furia en apareció en sus ojos.

….

Glaber estaba apunto de partir a la celebración, se veía atractivo y elegante en su túnica de pretor, cuando Lucretia se lo impide.

-Pretor?! Unas palabras.

-Ahora es tiempo de irnos a la boda…

-Es de urgencia.

-Habla.

-Ilithyia piensa escapar esta noche con Spartacus, la escuche hablar con su esclava y ver como tomaba algunas pertenencias y joyas…

Glaber enfureció y salió de la habitación.

….

Horas antes.

Spartacus estaba enfurecido, ese maldito queria matarlo e Ilithyia no decía la razón, solo le dijo que huyera con su madre lo más lejos posible, les enseño la carta a Gannicus y Agron algo no estaba bien en todo eso.

….

-ILITHYIA! ILITHIYA! Glaber estaba furioso mando a sus soldados en busca de Spartaco si ellos pensaban que podrían verle la cara de idiota estaban muy equivocados.

Cuando la ve la toma del brazo fuertemente… -ASI QUE PENSABAS ESCAPAR!.

-Gaius no se de que me hablas!

-NO LO SABES PUTA! Lanzándola hacia el piso.

-GAIUS QUE LE HACES A MI HIJA!

-Esta puta, esta embarazada de otro hombre y quería irse con él!

-TE QUITARE TODO HONOR QUE TIENES POR HABLAR ASÍ DE MI HIJA!

-Honor cuando tu hija le abria las piernas a Spartaco mientras yo mataba Guetas, en este instante mis guardias fueron por ese estupido niño quiero oir la verdad antes de matarlo!

De repente guardias salen y comienza una lucha Spartacus esta bañado en sangre cuando ve a Ilithyia sobre el piso, comienza la lucha, Gannicus y Agron están allí Glaber se lanza hacia Spartacus junto con Marcus parece que van ganando pero Spartacus hiere a Glaber del brazo, Marcus toma su lugar más guardias llegan Gannicus parece ser el másdivertido mientras Agron y Nasir tratan de llegar hacia Spartacus, Lucretia sale de la habitación, el senador trata de llegar a su hija que se acurroco sobre una escultura, cuando de repente una acha vuela sobre Spartacus que esta rodeado y lo único que ve es el cuerpo de Mira que lo protege.

-MIRAAAAAAAAAAA! Pierde la cordura y comienza a matar perollegan más guardias Gannicus toma a Ilithyia, poniendo una daga en su garganta para detener a losguardias.

-ALTO! ES MI HIJA DEJENLOS!.

Agron saca a Spartacus y Nasir toma el cuerpo de Mira sin vida…


	14. Chapter 14Fugitivos

**Capitulo 14**

**Fugitivos**

Con Ilithyia cautiva pudieron salir de la villa aun así algunos hombres de Glaber los siguieron a pesar de las circunstancias lograron de hacerse de unos caballos después de deshacerse de los soldados, Spartacus recibió una herida en un costado de su abdomen pero aun así continuo su prioridad llegar con su madre y salir lo más lejos de Roma.

Cuando llegaron Anthya al verlo casi desfacelle lleno de sangre, herido y complemetamente desesperado.

-MADRE TOMALO QUE PUEDAS TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

-SPARTACUS QUE SUCEDE QUE HA A PASADO!

-MADRE… por favor tomalo que puedas tenemos que irnos…

Anthya dudo unos segundos pero al ver a su hijo de esa forma decidió hacer lo que decía, tomo algunas prendas, algo de comida y el poco dinero que guardaba.

Cuando salió se sorprendió de ver a Ilithyia y sus amigos con el igual manchados de sangre pero su sorpresa cambio a terror al ver a un jovencito cargando el cuerpo inerte de Mira…

-Mira! Spartacus que paso!

-Madre tenemos que escondernos te contare cuando estemos más retirados por favor.

Retomaron su camino hacia las afueras de Roma Spartacus se sentía cansado, frustrado, culpable y sobre todo furioso, por culpa de ese maldito había muerto Mira quien lo único que hizo siempre fue darle su amor y apoyo, sus lagrimas no paraban y la herida le estaba comenzando a suspurar, pero no era tiempo de sentir lastima por él, tenía que sacar a su madre fuera de peligro además ni siquiera había pensado en Ilithyia, Gannicus la llevaba con las manos atadas y por su mirada ella estaba confundida y muerta de miedo, maldita si se hubiera mantenido al margen, si hubiera echo caso, Mira perdóname se decía a sí mismo a cada momento.

Continuaron así hasta llegar a un terreno basto montañoso, Spartacus estaba muy palido, había perdido mucha sangre.

-Spartacus necesitas descansar! Dijo Agron.

-No tenemos que seguir no permitiré que maten a alguien más.

-Spartacus no estas bien, mientras no llamemos la atención no podrán encontrarnos, casi amanece y no creo que aguantes continuar cavalgando.

Spartacus sabia que tenia razón, la fiebre y el dolor estaban en él, bajo del caballo y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a Ilithyia…

Tomandola de los hombros fuertemente le grito; -VAS A DECIRME EN ESTE MOMENTO SI ESE BEBÉ ES MIO, QUE MIRA NO MURIO EN VANO! Sacudiéndola.

Ilithyia comenzó a llorar él nunca le había gritado de esa manera, estaba acostumbrada a los desprecios de Gaius pero él, su Spartacus…

-Habla!

-El dijo que moririas y mi hijo también yo trate de protegerte dijo llorando.

-Spartacus dejala dijo su madre, no es el momento.

La solto para caer desmayado, la prioridad era curar su herida ya tendrían tiempo para organizarse nuevamente.

…..

Glaber estaba furioso ese niño no solamente lo había herido, lo humillo y le quito algo que era suyo, pero eso no se quedaría así, había mandado a su Tributo Marcus a llevar lanoticia al senado para marcar a Spartacus y sus amigos como fugitivos si el idiota de Albinus no hubiera impedido a sus hombres ya tendría su cabeza y a Ilithyia con él nuevamente.

-Esutpido viejo era obvio que no le harian daño a Ilithyia y ahora la tiene él!

-Pretor mi esposo hizo lo que tenia que hacer por su hija.

-Y dejar que me humillara un niño!, los encontrare y cuando los tenga en mis manos hare que lo maten tan lentamente que el pedirá mi piedad, a ella la obligare a verlo, la hare mia mientras lo torturan le sacare a ese niño y pondré uno mio…

Gaius lanzo la copa de vino la herida en el brazo comenzó a darle comezón; -MEDICUS!

Lucretia estaba tan satisfecha con todo, había logrado quitar a Ilithyia de en medio ahora solo tenia que hacer un heredero su esposo y la herencia también sería para ella, si su suerte mejoraba quizás Ilithyia nunca regresaría y si los Dioses la amaban quizás ya estaría muerta.

-Le aseguro que mi esposo esta haciendo todo lo que esta en sus manos para traerla de vuelta, las noticias fueron dagas para su corazón el realmente cree que Spartacus rapto a su hija, ahora mismo esta reunido con Crasso para más tarde reunirse con el senado.

-Albinus en un ciego por no ver que su hija es una puta!

…

-Nunca me dijiste que el joven era un peligro!

-Y yo te adverti de lo que se decía de tu hija!

-Mi hija es una mujer de honor, fue él quien corrompió su nombre.

-Albinus esta guerra no es entre nosotros, traeremos de regreso a Ilithyia, silenciaremos los rumores, ahora ya tenemos la excusa perfecta para matar al chico.

Al juntarse el senado se decreto que Spartacus era un enemigo de Roma por raptar y corromper a una joven noble, además de levantarse en armas contra un pretor de Roma, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Ilithyia era inoscente de los rumores y que se le cortaría la lengua a quien dijera rumores de lo contrario.

…..

Nasir fue quien atendió la herida de Spartacus, en cuanto se recupero dijo que continuarían la marcha, a pesar de los deseos de todos era lo más adecuado, aun se sentía algo enfermo pero tenían que continuar, para lo único que pararon fue para hacer una fosa para Mira, Gannicus le dijo que hacer fuego seria muy peligroso, así que cuando la enterraron, el dejo la espada de su padre, lo había des honrado y no se la merecía, Agron cargo una piedra y en ella grabaron su nombre, su madre la adorno con algunas flores silvestres le pidió perdón una ultima vez para marcharse.

-Ya has decidido que hacer? Pregunto Gannicus?

-A estas alturas ya debemos estar marcados como enemigos de Roma, tenemos que seguir ocultos e ir con perfil bajo.

-Necesitaremos nuevas ropas para ella también.

Spartacus mira a Ilithyia se encontraba sentada sola con ojeras bajo sus ojos, ella bajo la mirada al sentirse observada.

-Podriamos dejarla ir.

-No, es mi hijo, yo lo quiero a mi lado, cuando nasca ella será libre de hacer lo que quiera, además aunque regrese nosotros seguiremos siendo perseguidos.

-En eso tiene razón dijo Agron.

-Hijo Ilithyia no esta en condiciones de viajar tanto.

-Madre tenemos que irnos o nos mataran a todos, descansaremos cuando sea necesario por favor atiéndela.

-Lo hare…

-Y bien cual será el camino?

-Tracia.

Todos los miraron asombrados, nadie espero esa respuesta.

-De verdad Jupiter te lanzo un rayo para querer ir las tierras que siempre negaste.

-Yo naci en Roma y nunca me hicieron sentir como uno de ellos, quiero conocer a la gente de mis padres, quiero conocer a la gente que o mando a la otra vida y ver si realmente son unos animales como los Romanos dicen…

-Pues iremos a Tracia.

-Nasir no es tu obligación arriesgar la vida por esto.

-Yo estare donde Agron este, dijo besándolo.

-Hahahahaha maricones yo quiero conocer que tal son las mujeres Tracianas pero si realmente son como tú madre me apunto.

Spartacus le dio un punta pie en la espinilla, miro a todos y supo que su vida cambiaria completamente…


	15. Chapter 15Aliados

**Capitulo 15**

**Aliados**

La Villa Albinus era todo un caos, Gaius mando hablar a las esclavas de Ilithyia para ser forzadas a hablar ninguna de ellas la traiciono y si no hubiera sido por la intervención del senador las hubiera matado a golpes.

-GAIUS! Esas pobres mujeres no saben nada.

-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SEPAN NADA!

-Calmate te prohíbo que sigas gritando en mi casa.

Gaius lo miro furioso, -casi quince días Albinus y no sabemos nada es como si simplemente de hubieran desvanecido, como nunca sospechaste nada de esos guardias, de ella tu estuviste en Capua!

-Si lo que tú y mi mujer dicen que es verdad cuando recupere a mi hija, yo mismo me encargare de deshacerme del estorbo que carga.

-Querido yo estoy segura que quien sedujo a Ilithyia fue el muchacho, ella es joven y es fácil dejarse llevar por las pasiones cuando no se tiene supervisión, fue mi culpa por querer congraciarme con ella le di muchas libertades y no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba…

-No… el culpable soy yo por no ver las señales, por consentirle todos sus caprichos pero en cuanto regrese comenzara a obedecerme y te aseguro que sus lagrimas no ayudaran.

-Dejame recordarte que a quien tiene que obedecer es a su esposo.

-Y yo te recuerdo que si llegas a lastimarla yo mismo te matare.

-BASTA! Por la verga de Jupiter el enemigo es otro, un muchacho de simples dieciocho años es quien le ha dado deshonra a nuestra casa, ustedes no son el enemigo, deberíamos de estar más preocupados en unir fuerzas para encontrarla y traer a ese maldito de regreso dijo Lucretia, ahora ella era quien maneja todo.

Glaber bufo –Hablas con sabiduria, me disculpo Albinus, solo deseo a mi esposa de regreso y regresar todo el veneno a quien realmente lo merece, por el momento e dado bastante dinero en enviar hombres a laspequeñas ciudades colindantes y alrededores para seguirlos buscando.

Albinus le ofreció la mano así como todo su apoyo económico en tal tarea, recuperar a Ilithyia era la prioridad.

….

Pasando la mayor parte del tiempo escondidos entre bosques y zonas aisladas pudieron pasar desapercibidos por un tiempo, pero su madre tenía razón no podrían pasar mucho tiempo de esa manera, menos con Ilithyia y su embarazo, a pesar que ella no mostraba niguna queja se podía ver claramente que extrañaba sus comodidades, Spartacus se sentía responsable por ello, arrastrarla a vivir de esa manera sin saber por cuanto tiempo pero de algo estaba seguro él quería a ese bebé a su lado…

En ese momento se encontraba desollando unos conejos, no siempre tenían tanta suerte en cuanto a la comida, la ultíma vez comieron alimañas aun recordaba la pobre cara de Ilithyia ante eso y su reacción, tuvieron que buscar algunas setas y frutos para que ellapudiera retener algo en el estomago.

Seguia en su tarea cuando llego su madre…

-Creo que esta ves si será delicioso, gracias a Gannicus estamos comiendo descentemente.

-Es un buen cazador dijo sonriendo.

-Y tú la mejor cocinera, como se encuentra…

-Bueno el aprender a dormir en el piso, ha sido difícil para ella, ha pesar de todo a ganado un poco más de peso y fuera de los dolores de espalda parace estar bien, es una chica, no ha dicho nada acerca de su situación aunque me preocupa, Spartacus sabes que tarde o temprano tendremos que llegar a una ciudad…

-Lo se…

-Tú como te encuentras.

-El dolo no desaparece, mi corazón se aflige cada vez que Mira aparece en mi mente, la deshonre y murió sabiéndolo, murió porque no pude hacerla la persona más importante para mí, por mí…

-Basta!, ahora el mejor homenaje que le podemos dar es seguir viviendo, ella te protegio porque te amaba si, pero también estoy segura que tú hubieras echo lo mismo, tú culpa solo te llevara a la muerte hijo mio, trata de perdonarte…

-No creo que sea posible madre, yo simplemente la abandone por toda la mierda que yo provoque.

-Tú hijo es una mierda?...

-Madre!sabes que quiero decir.

-Realmente no, Spartacus tú tomaste desiciones muy a pesar de mis deseos, se que estas haciendo lo que es correcto y me alegro por ti, tú padre hubiera echo los mismo, pero ahora tienes a una joven con un hijo tuyo la cual creo esta esperando algun afecto tuyo, así como temetiste en su cama y decidiste tomarla deberías ser honesto con ella, no es una mierda lo que provocaste simplemente eres un muchacho, que se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, dales la cara y realmente enorgullece a tu padre…

-Yo ahora no se, sino fuera por mi, por ella, su esposo, Mira...

-Spartacus! Yo no te voy a obligar a tomarla como tú mujer, esa es cuestión de ustedes dos, simplemente que muestres un poco de más interés el lo que siente ella también, se honesto hijo cualquiera que sea tú deseo, quizás eso ayude a que deje de sollozar cuando esta sola, no e visto en ningún momento que crucen palabras, dices que quieres a ese niño, pero por alguna razón también lo rechazas, así como fuiste tan hombre de acomodarte entre sus piernas se hombre para tratar de solucionar esto.

-Madre! Dijo sonrojado

Anthya sonrio y comenzó a sazonar los conejos con lo que pudo encontrar para lacomida de esa tarde, se habían quedado sin proviciones y poco dinero sería imposible llegar a Tracia.

Esa tarde la comida paso lentamente, aun le seguía extrañando ver a Ilithyia vestida como una mujer podría decirse que normal, con un vestido al extramo sencillo, mas corto de los que ella usaba y sin los colores hermosos que lucia, este era marron y simple, llevaba su largo pelo trenzado dejándole algunos rizos rebeldes fuera, ella no necesitaba todo aquello para lucir hermosa, incluso vestida con pobreza lo seguía siendo, ella bajo la mirada sonrojada cuando se percato que Spartacus y Gannicus la miraban.

-Tiene unas hermosas piernas e hahahahaha.

-Cuando dejaras de ser un cerdo dijo molesto.

-Tranquilo a mi no me gustan las mujeres que aun huelen a orina y menos las que están con compromisos creciéndole hahahahahahaha, yo te la dejo para que le hagas tantos hijos como quieras, pero eso no le quita que sea bonita.

Spartacus lo golpeo en el brazo y se concentro en su comida.

-Marica le susurro.

-Y bueno cual es el plan para llegar a Tracia? Pregunto Agron

-Llegar a las costas y tomar un barco.

-Eso será peligroso muy peligroso, ni siquiera tenemos dinero Spartacus y necesitamos hombres.

-Esos los conseguiremos conforme a la marcha y lo del dinero.

-Pueden usar mis joyas, dijo Ilithya haciendo que todos voltearan a verla algo sorprendidos genralmente se la pasaba callada, Ilithyia palideció al tener tod esa atencióny comiendo otro pequeño bocado trato de disimular su comentario.

-Nos darías tus joyas? Pregunto Spartacus hablandando su mirada en ella.

-No son muchas, pero creo que tenerlas guardadas no sirven de nada sin con eso podemos costearnos parte del camino.

-Entonces es tiempo de llegar a una ciudad…

El anochecer llego rápido así que decidió no perder más tiempo, su madre tenía razón el se había comportado como un patan, era su deber dar la cara, llego a donde se encontraba su madre e Ilithyia y le pidió unas palabras.

-Descuida platiquen ire con Nasir me agrada mucho ese joven…

Spartacus se sento a su lado sintiendo el calido fuego de la hoguera.

-Gratitud… se que son tus pertenencias yo prometo recompensarte todo esto…

-No es necesario es lo que me pareción más adecuado, además sino fuera por mi…Ilithyia no pudo continuar y dejo caer lagrimas de sus ojos.

Spartacus se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos…

-Escucha, yo en este momento estoy muy confundido, tome malas decisiones y las consecuencias que e recibido son demasiado para mi, pero aun así yo amare y protegeré a este bebé que crece dentro de ti, dijo mientras tocaba su vientre el pequeño comenzo a moverse como aquella vez al sentir presencia de su padre…

Ilithyia se acuno en su pecho, no era el momento de decirle cuanto le amaba, ya tendría tiempo de conquistarlo, además ella tampoco sabía que le deparaba el futuro, extrañaba a su a padre su vida pero en ese momento en los brazos de Spartacus era donde ella quería estar.

…

Conforme recorrían más camino lograron hacerse un poco más de comodidades cuando llegban a una ciudad se mesclaban entre la muchedumbre con perfil bajo, hasta el día que Ilithyia en su sexto mes embarazo tuvo un sangrado y tuvieron que instarlarse más tiempo del debido.

-Disculpame le dijo.

-Hey lo importante es tú salud, sería arriesgado tomar un barco en estas condiciones.

-Mis prioridades son mi madre, tú y el bebé.

Ilithyia amaba cuando el la protegía, quizás no la amaría nuevamente pero tener su apoyo le ayudaba a soportar todo.

Comprando provisiones para el viaje sobre el mar Nasir y Agron se encontraron con un viejo amigos de este último.

-AGRON!

Nasir se puso en guardia.

-Donar?!

-Hey que haces aca.

Nasir trato de silenciarlo rápidamente tapándole la boca.

-Pero que te pasa.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhh por favor te dire donde me hospedo, hablaremos más tranquilamente.

-Por la verga de Jupiter! Como quieras…

-Amigo tuyos del este del rin?, parece amigables dijo Nasir.

-Si! Dijo feliz, pero descuida nadie puede entrar a mi corazón más que tú!

Nasir sonrio besándolo suavemente.

-Espero que Iithyia este mejor estar tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar es peligroso.

Ninguno se percato que había guardias que los reconocieron y escucharon esas palabras...

…..

-Spartacus este es Donar uno de mis mejores amigos en la infancia gran guerrero muy fiel, se nos unira confio en él completamente!

Spartacus sonrio y estrecho su manos.

-Que haces por aca Donar.

-Mi padre murió y tengo que encargarme de mis hermanas, ellas son Sibyl, Laeta pasen, Spartacus vio a las dos chicas a Spartacus le parecieron bonitas cuando de repente toca la puerta de la habitación y entran varios guardias.

-MATENLOS! SOLO DEJEN A LA JOVEN EMBARAZADA.

-Agron como dijiste no me aburriría hahahahahaha.

La lucha comenzó ganaron, pero algo llamo la atención de Spartacus la joven pelirroja llamada Laeta sabía muy bien como usar una espada, eso lo asombro, dejaron la ciudad con rastros de muerte subieron al barco pero ellos sabían que su destino había sido descubierto.


	16. Chapter 16Tracia

**Capitulo 16**

**Tracia**

Al desembarcar por fin llegaron a su destino las tierras Tracias en la región de Odrisios, el viaje fue largo y cansado, sobre todo para Ilithyia quien a pesar de seguir ocultando su inconformidad por la falta de comodidades, su cara decía otra cosa, si no fuera por las atenciones de su madre Ilithyia ya se hubiera lanzado por la borda del barco, llevándose a su heredero con ella.

Su vientre lucia más abultado conforme pasaban las semanas y ella se veía más cansada, ni siquiera habían hablado del nombre del bebé, fueron pocas las veces que cruzaron palabras, pero él trato de ser un buen compañero para ella, estos últimos meses había pensado realmente dejarla ir, pero solo pensar en que ella regresaría con ese maldito hacia de lado esos pensamientos, no iba a permitir que él la lastimara mucho menos a su hijo o hija, Spartacus ya había decidido que si era niña le pondría Mira, aunque esto no se lo haya comentado a Ilithyia.

-Por fin dijo Agron sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-Tracia… aquí es donde mis padres nació supongo que es algo bueno.

-Animate niño, lo difícil ha pasado, ahora concentrémonos en hacernos de un nombre y reputación aquí, si los Romanos realmente saben donde estamos no tardaran en venir y creeme querrán darnos por el culo a todos serio entre dientes Gannicus.

-Hace días cumpli diecinueve años Gannicus deja de decirme niño, además mi verga lo demuestra voy a ser papá.

-Eso demuestra que eres un idiota caliente hahahaha, hablando de eso dejame decirte que e puesto los ojos en Sibyl y por los Dioses no embaraces a esta también hahahahahaha.

Spartacus se sonrojo –Laeta es una guerrera muy capaz y nada más, además creí que habías dicho que no te gustaban las mujeres con olor a orina…

-Tú fuiste el que despertó en mí el gusto por las vírgenes hahahahahaha.

-Eres un completo idiota dijo Agron… y por favor manténgase alejados los dos de ellas…

-A mi no me lo tienes que decir, e comprendido que soy quien trae caos y muerte a las mujeres…

-Por mi cuenta tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, lo unico que debería de preocuparnos ahora es instalarnos.

…..

Como dijeron lo primero fue pedir una audiencia con el líder de la región el rey Teres, Spartacus le dijo claramente que no querían problemas solo un lugar donde refugiarse temporalmente…

-Y porque habriamos de darte refugio y arriesgarnos de un ataque Romano por ti.

-Yo no estoy pidiendo eso, solo un sitio entre ustedes, trabajaremos para pagar cualquier molestía, los Romanos serán problema mio y demis hombres.

-Hahahahahahaha crees que cinco hombres y cuatro mujeres sin contar que una de ellas espera un niño será suficiente para una legión, eres muy estúpido para creer eso.

Spartacus realmente se sinto un tonto pero por otro lado tenía razón si en algun momento realmente llegaban soldados Romanos por haber sido fichados como fugitivos y enemigos dela republica sería su muerte.

-Vallanse de aquí, no quiero problemas por refugiar enemigos de Roma.

-Ya veo que era cierto lo que decían acerca de los Tracios!

-Spartacus! Dijo su madre…

-No! Aunque aflija el corazón me alegra realmente que me habran los ojos, comprobando que no son más que unos perros cobardes.

-Cuida tú puta lengua jovencito!...

Los guardias los rodearon y todos se pusieron en guardia.

-Te das cuenta que solo necesito una orden para acabar con ustedes, eso te gustaría que los mataramos y nos quedaramos con sus mujeres?

Spartacus dudo pero en ningún momento bajo su guardia, tampoco sus compañeros…

-Malditos asesinos.

-Spartacus dije que basta.

-No callare mis palabras madre!, ellos mataron a mi padre…

Uno de los tracianos lo golpeo con la empuñadura de la espada haciéndolo caer con la boca sangrante, Ilithyia grito pero él la alejo no permitiria que le hiceran daño a ningúna de las mujeres, Gannicus logro noquear a dos soldados cuando quedaron rodeados nuevamente.

-BASTA!

-Quien eres tu niño para acusarnos de asesinos…

Spartacus se levanto escupiendo sangre.

-Yo soy Spartacus hijo del Tracio Reso, que vivio y peleo por la republica hasta que murio bajo la espada de ustedes…

-Así que eres el hijo de Reso no cabe duda que este mundo es pequeño dijo sonriendo y retirando sus hombres.

-Usted conoció a mi padre?

-Un hombre honorable.

-Y aun así lo mataron…

-No se que te dijeron los Romanos chico, pero estas muy lejos de la verdad.

-Que quiere decir?...

Teres comenzó a reir haciendo que Spartacus se sintiera incomodo.

-Tú padre siempre quizo que Tracia y Roma fueran republicas hermanas, él lucho para borrar los antagonismos y demostrar que eramos tan civilizados como ellos, al parecer a Roma no le gusto esa idea, y la muerte fue el resultado.

-Que quieren decir sus palabras dijo Spartacus con el ceño fruncido.

-Para tenerte tan alta estima eres muy estúpido niño, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con la muerte de tú padre, fue tú hermosa republica quien le dio muerte, sí, los mismos que te persiguen fueron los asesinos.

Spartacus no lo podía creer, si era cierto todo lo que decía ese hombre toda su vida era una mentira miro a su madre y ella estaba igual de consternada.

-Realmente crees que ellos hubieran permitido que un Tracio tuviera el mismo poder y privilegios que un noble Romano?, en la batalla que murió, se cerraría el trato político pero lo único que recibió fue la espada de Roma por la espada, a nosotros no nos interesa la republica siempre y cuando respeten nuestras fronteras, y por tal razón no permitiré que ellos vengan a quitarnos lo que es nuestro.

-COBARDES! Si lo que dicen es cierto, dejaron a mi padre morir, su gente, grito Spartacus.

-Cobardes dices! nosotros no fuimos quien lo traiciono, el fue quien abandono a su gente para irse a Roma, para tener un hijo de Roma, que ahora se presenta y exige ayuda de nosotros, cuando ni siquiera has dicho porque te persiguen!

Spartacus se helo y miro a Ilithyia…

-Hahahahahahaha así que es eso, levantaste una rebelión por una mujer, para ser hijo de Reso eres bastante estúpido.

-Lo soy!, pero ahora tengo a alguien que depende de mi, la vida me mostro que realmente confie en las personas inadecuadas, no quiero que mi propio hijo cresca con ese tipo de gente, yo necesito un lugar para que mi hijo y madre estén seguros, si ellos vienen yo me entregare dijo tragándose su orgullo.

Teres penso un largo momento…

-Tienes el valor de tú padre chico, y solo por su memoria te dejare que te instales enre nosotros, solo una cosa tus problemas así se quedaran, no me importan conflictos ajenos aun tratándose del hijo de Reso…

…

Las noticias recientes habían abrumado a Spartacus Roma los había traicionado desde hace tiempo, ahora entendía porque les habían quitado todo y le impedían ingresar a las legiones, a pesar de que Ilithyia le dijo que ella no estaba enterada de todo eso, él se sentía furioso con ella aunque no fuera justo…

Si tiempo allí fue como se dijo trabajaron para obtener un lugar entre ellos por lo menos ya tendrían tiendas apropiadas, comida y un lugar temporal pero tranquilo.

-Joven domina esta será su tienda dijo Anthyia.

Ilithyia la miro, habían construido una cama para ella, a pesar de ser sencilla se alegraba de tener más comodidades.

-Es perfecta solo faltaría tener a Amana y Thellesa…dijo sonriendo.

-Tús hermanas pregunto Laeta.

Ilithyia volteo a mirar a Laeta sonrojada –Mis esclavas…

Laeta sin decir nada solo le sonrio y se alejo de ella.

-Todos me odian dijo en un susurro.

Anthya se acerco y tomo sus manos.

-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, y para algunos es la primera vez que comparten camino con alguien tan noble…

-A Spartacus le gusta dijo y Anthyia entendió que era lo que pasaba con la joven.

-Spartacus hara lo correcto, sea cual sea su desicion.

Ilithyia asintio pero ella estaba segura que él solo la quería lejos de su vida…

…..

Con todos instalados parecía que habían conseguido tener una rutina a Spartacus le gustaba mucho conversar con Laeta y enfrentarse con ella, para ser mujer tenía una gran destreza con la espada, realmente ella era increíble ojala la hubiera conocido en otro momento.

-Dime seguire siendo la excusa para que castigues a tu mujer?

Spartacus sorprendido con la pregunta tropezó y recibió un golpe en la espalda de Laeta.

-Yo no utilizo de excusa a nadie dijo sonrojado e Ilithyia no es mi mujer.

-Aun así tiene un bebé tuyo en su vientre o me diras que fue bendecida por los Dioses.

Spartacus bufo –Ese fue evento que no debió suceder, efectivamente ese bebé es mio, y estoy pagando caro cada error cometido.

-Disculpame no quise importunarte con mis palabras.

-No, tu amistad es una calma a un corazón apaleado.

-Bueno espero que ese corazón encuentre paz a esa confusion porque no siempre voy a estar esperando por ti le dijo sonriendo dejándolo con una cara tan confusa como llena de sorpresa.

…

Gannicus a diferencia de los otros no estaba acostumbrado a una vida tranquila, era él único que se buscaba problemas como ese día que por estar peleando por unas putas llevaba una herida en el brazo y una cortada en la ceja, visualizo a la joven Sibyl con dos cubetas de agua se acerco a ella.

-Necesitas ayuda?

-Parece quien la necesita eres tú le dijo sonriendo.

-Qué? Esto hahahahaha no es nada, pero antes que dijera otra cosa Sibyl tomo un pedaso de su vestido y cubrió la herida del brazo, tomando otro limpio la sangre del rostro, Gannicus se quedo sin palabras, las mujeres generalmente amaban verlo con heridas en el cuerpo escuchando sus historias de guerra, era la primera vez que una mujer mostraba delicadeza e interés en él aunque fuera un poco, él sin decirnada simplemente tomo los cubos de agua y la acompaño hasta su tienda en silencio.

…

Roma el senado.

-Así que están en Tracia…

-Así es, si nos movilizamos podremos acabar con el chico, traer a Ilithyia de regreso y aprovechar para demostrarle a esos perros salvajes donde esta su lugar, debajo de nosotros.

-Gaius el senado a decidido que cualquier levantamiento de armas será por tú cuenta y la casa Albinus, nosotros estamos muy ocupados con otras cosas, además no creemos que un niño y unos salvajes sean problema para ti, será tú prioridad limpiar toda esa mierda.

Gaius asintió y salió para prepararse para el viaje…


	17. Chapter 17Amenazas y Sorpresas

**Capitulo 17**

**Amenazas y Sorpresas**

Capua

El senador Albinus y su mujer decidieron instalarse de nuevo en su villa en Capua así sería más fácil para él apoyar a Gaius en lo que necesitara para recuperar a Ilithyia, tantas preocupaciones habían echo que su salud se deteriorara sintiéndose agradecido de las atenciones de Lucretia.

-Querido un poco de vino endulsado para apaciguarte la tos.

-NO NECESITO VINO… más que tener a mi hija y nieto de vuelta!

-Glaber se encargara de eso y traerá de nuevo a Ilithyia a nuestros solitarios brazos, tú salud es importante por ahora, que crees que ella sentirá si te ve enfermo!

-Disculcame querida, se que haces todo esto por mi pero la ausencia de mi hija ha dejado un hueco en mi corazón que no sentía desde que su madre se fue a la otra vida.

Lucretia puso una cara de molestia, siempre odio a la madre de Ilithyia, se conocieron de jóvenes y desde entonces envidiaba su posición y su extrema belleza, aun así era una mujer a la que podían decir noble y justa, odiaba que le diera su compasión, odiaba que ella tuviera todo y ella tuviera que trabajar por todo, pero esta vez sería diferente si sus planes seguían tan bien como hasta el momento pronto sería toda la dueña de la herencia delos Albinus, solo necesitaba seguir teniendo pasciencia y poco a poco ese vino se convertiría en la solución de su problema.

-Su ausencia es un dolor en tu corazón que nunca podre alejar, deseo que en algun momento mis afectos sean suficientes para dar alegría a tú corazón, pero en este momento necesitas calmar esa tos, por tu hija dijo finalmente.

Tomando el vaso se bebió el contenido de una vez…-Será verdad? Que ese bebé que trae en su vientre es de Spartacus…

Lucretia suspiro –Querido, ella es joven y los dejamos bastante tiempo solos, aun así matando al muchacho solo tendría que deshacerse del problema y la vergüenza a nuestra familia se acabaría.

-Sere más duro con ella ninguna lagrima me convencerá esta vez dijo eso mientras un acceso de tos lo atacaba.

Lucretia se acerco a él con rostro de preocupación cuando ve sangre en el paño que utilizaba el senador para cubrirse la boca.

-Tu tos empeora, necesitas descansar y esperar a que Gaius traiga buenas noticias le dijo con una falsa ternura.

….

Glaber había llegado a Tracia con su grupo de soldados el viaje fuelargo y cansado siguiendo las noticias de sus distintos espias aun tardarían un par de semanas para llegar a la aldea que se encontraba Spartacus, pronto tendría la cabeza de ese maldito e Ilithyia a su lado ambos se arrepentirían de haverse burlado él, como una sonrisa en su rostro les dijo a sus hombres que descansaran y comieran para el resto del viaje.

…..

Ilithyia se encontraba en su octavo mes de embarazo haciendo su situación más difícil acostumbrada a ser la hermosa joven aristócrata ahora solo se sentía una sucia cualquiera y con ese vientre tan abultado no se sentía nada atractiva menos cuando se comparaba con el cuerpo tan atlético de Laeta y su forma tan fresca de ser que al parecer a Spartacus le agradaba mucho.

Recordo la ultima vez que habalron el se mostro distante con ella y el poco tacto que el tenía hacia su cuerpo era frio, lejos quedaban en su memoria y corazón cuando el la tocaba, besaba y mostraba esa mirada de ternura ahora todo eso solo lo recibia el dulce ser que estaba en ella, Spartacus le dijo que si era niña se llamaría Mira y esa sería su última palabra Ilithyia accedió sabiendo que también fue responsable de su muerte, ella nunca debió regresar a Roma y ahora su hijo nacería lejos de todo lo que ella amaba y lejos de quien en ese momento creía nunca perdería su amor, su padre.

-Teniendo la bendición de un hijo una madre no debería tener ese rostro dijo Anthya.

Ilithyia volteo y le sonrio tristemente solo ella tenía un tacto de ternura hacia ella.

-Solo pienso en todo lo que estoy arriesgando a mi hijopor haber regresado a Roma…

-Tú hijo será muy amado.

-Y la madre dijo lloroza… Todos me culpan, yo trate de hacer lo correcto, nunca me imagine que todo esto sucediera, yo no quise que ella muriera…

-Lo se…

-Spartacus piensa lo contrario, yo quería protegerlos a todos, yo quería… dejo de hablar cuando sintió mucho movimiento del bebé, ella se toco el vientre, últimamente se mueve mucho.

-Eso ahugura un varon.

-Si es niña el quiere ponerle Mira.

-Me lo dijo, tú que piensas.

-Solo quiero su perdón dijo mientras Anthyia limpia sus lagrimas.

-Spartacus también se movia mucho en mi vientre pateaba tan fuerte que me despertaba a mitad de la noche cuando nació, lloraba muy fuerte cada vez que tenia hambre que parecía un grito de guerra su padre dijo que el estaba destinado a grandes cosas pero nunca me dijo que se meteria en tantos problemas, pero bueno aprendió a levantar una espada más rápido que ir al baño… ambas rieron y Anthyia se sintió aliviada de apaciguar la pena dela joven.

-Tal vez no seas como esa linda pelirroja guerrera, pero puedes aprender otras cosas yo te podría enseñar labores de hogar, sería una forma de pasar tú tiempo y sin importar lo que pase sería una muestra de madurez para ti y los que te rodean.

-Yo aprender tareas de simples esclavas dijo ofendida.

-No joven domina labores de una mujer y próxima madre.

Ilithyia la miro con sus hermosos ojos azules y acepto.

…..

Spartacus se reunió con el rey Teres, su poco tiempo de paz había acabado sus hombre le dijeron que habían visto una legion Romana a varios kilómetros de su región.

-Como te dijimos chico este es tu problema, te apoyamos en darte un lugar para que descanzaras un tiempo, pero nosotros no queremos problemas.

-Yo dije que haría cualquier cosa para mantener a salvo a mi familia si tengo que entregarme lo hare, no sin antes de matar a Glaber…

-Tus venganzas no nos interesan, pero aquí tenemos también mujeres y niños los Romanos son unos animales crees que se detendrán.

-Yo y mis hombres nos encargaremos.

-Hahahahahahahaha los mataran.

-ENTONCES AYUDAME POR LA MEMORIA DE MI PADRE!

-TU NO ESTAS EN POSICION DE PEDIR NADA!

-Entonces moriré como guerrero que soy…

Teres se quedo impresionado de la obstinacion y valentía de Spartacus.

-Tan importante es tú deseo.

-Peleare para vengar a mi padre y a quien me quitaron con o sin su ayuda dijo retirándose.

-Cincueta solo te dare cincuenta hombres…

….

Spartacus miraba al ejercito de Glaber para su sorpresa Teres lo acompañaba, solo esperaba que la memoria de su padre y Mira estuvieran con el en ese momento.

Glaber se acerco en su caballo junto con tributo y otro de sus hombres.

-Un ejercito de mierda se para frente a mi, no deseo derramar su sangre solo quiero la vida de ese perro y que me entreguen a mi mujer, después pueden retirarse a sus chozas.

-Un Romano que exige e insulta ante un Rey…

-Rey repitió Glaber sonriendo, bueno Tracia nunca se ha caracterizado por tener gente civilizada.

-Lo repetiré de nuevo la mujer y Spartacus son mios sino…

-Sino que!

-Roma les recordara cual es su lugar ante nosotros…

El rey Teres se sintió molesto y herido del orgullo, volteando a ver a Spartacus y colocándose su casco le dijo.

-Querías una lucha hijo la tendras…

Los romanos podrían tener la disciplina militar pero los Tracios tenían la fuerza bruta los hicieron retroceder para su desgracia Glaber escapo amenazando volver con un verdadero ejercito.

-Ganamos dijo Spartacus cubierto de sangre.

-Más nuestras bajas fueron considerables.

-Gratitud.

-Me la daras en el momento que acabemos con ese coge niños.

-Ayudara entonces.

-No por ti, solo por la memoría de tu padre.

…

Regresando lo primero que hizo fue encontrarse con Ilithyia.

-Tú esposo escapo sin antes avisar que regresaría con un verdadero ejército, sus termios regresarte, entregarme, o la muerte de todos, no lo hare, mi hijo se quedara conmigo, si se termina esta guerra y quieres regresar estas en tu derecho.

-Y que te hace pensar que quiero separarme de mi hijo cuando es el heredero de mi familia le contesto con molestía.

-Solo eso te importa… fue un error mio pensar que podrías cambiar.

-Porque me odias tanto le dijo sin más, tu aceptaste entrar en mi cama yo no te obligue a nada, yo no sabía acerca de la traición hacia tu padre yo…

-Si lo sé, un error que no debió pasar.

Ilithyia comenzo a llorar.

-Mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti…

Spartacus solo la miro una ultima vez para dejarla sola llorando.

…..

Ocupados en hacer un verdadero ejercito el tiempo se pasaba rápido, a pesar de nosaber cuando regresaría el Romanola alerta era constate.

Ilithyia se la pasaba con Anthyia y las otras mujeres ya había aprendido a hacer muchas cosas tanto que dejo de desear la precensia de sus esclavas, pero no la de Spartacus desde su ultima conversación ella solo se la pasaba triste por fin había tenido el valor para hablar delo que sentía y a él no le importo, ni siquiera se fijaba de todo lo que ella había aprendido y evolucionado aun así no se daría por vencida tan pronto, ella llevaba a su heredero no Laeta.

Esa tarde había preparado con la ayuda de Anthyia su estofado favorito, así que se dirigía a su tienda a ofrecérselo y quizás tener una mejor conversación que la ultima, ella le diría que su nueva vida era maravillosa, que le había permitido ser independiente y que si en algun momento regresaba a Roma sería solo con él.

…..

-Realmente crees que traiga un ejército enorme.

-No lo sé pero debemos estar preparados, no quiero ver morir a nadie másy menos cuando todo esto lo comencé yo.

-Ella lo valio, el arriesgarte a odo esto pregunto Laeta.

Spartacus suspiro –No se, estoy tan confundido.

-Entonces sientes algo por ella aunque sea un poco.

-Laeta…

-Pero yo no busco tú corazón le dijo acercándose y besándolo apasionadamente, cuando de repente la tienda se abre y una Ilithyia muy sorprendida deja caer un par de tazones con estofado, Spartacus la ve y solo ve sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero no las deja caer.

-Disculpas, yo tire la cena dijo ahogando la voz, no quise interrumpir, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

-Mierda! Dijo Spartacus.

-Escucha hablare con ella dijo Laeta.

-No, Ilithyia solo es mi problema y fue tras ella.

Cuando la alcano la tomo del brazo ahora si estaba llorando amargamente.

-Que vas a decirme, ya lo entendí no deseabas eso, que aceptara que no eres para mi, espero que con ella seas feliz!

-Eso dijiste con Mira y Spartacus entendió que ese comentario no debió decirlo al ver la cara de culpabilidad y tristeza de Ilithyia.

-No todo fue mi culpa, le dijo llorando yo también deje a mi padre, mi hogar y en ningún momento he dicho nada, iba a decir otra cosa cuando Ilihyia siente un terrible dolor…

Spartacus la miro cuando Ilithyia dio un grito y se toco el vientre doblándose sobre si misma.

-Ilithyia que pasa dijo tomandola en brazos.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah grito y fue cuando un liquido caliente recorrió sus piernas, tú madre dijo que aun faltaba tiempo, se ha adelantado.

Spartacus la tomo en brazos y la llevo con su madre….


	18. Chapter 18 Nacimiento y muerte

**Capitulo 18**

**Nacimiento y muerte**

Spartacus la tomo en brazos y comenzo a caminar rápidamente con ella, otro terrible la hizo gritar haciendo que la caminata se hiciera carrera aun sabiendo que quizás la estuviera lastimando, se movieron éntre las tiendas hasta que llego a la de su madre, Sybil se encontraba allí cuando lo ven entrar con Ilithyia en brazos.

-MADRE, MI HIJO!

Anthyia se sobresalto al ver a Spartacus llegar de repente con Ilithyia gimiendo de dolor, ordeno que la pusieran en la pequeña cama, ordeno que trajeran agua caliente y muchos trapos limpios, Spartacus la recostó con cuidado su rostro estaba completamente sudado y mostraba un terror repentino.

-Mi bebé llega antes dijo jadeando, dijiste que aun faltaba tiempo!...

-Calma joven domina traeré a ese bebé a este mundo y usted lo tendrá en sus brazos para alimentarlo.

-Como mierda puedo calmarme cuando aaaaaaaaaaaaah y lágrimas salieron de su rostro.

-Tiene que hacer el esfuerzo entonces si es que quiere que mi nieto nazca esta noche dijo con rudeza.

Ilithyia contuvo de decir otra cosa su respiración era rápida sentía que le faltaba aire a su alrededor, Sybil tomo su mano en apoyo tratando de dare algo de calma, Anthyia palpo con sus dedos que tipo de dilatación tenia haciendo que Ilithyia se sobresaltara.

-Pronto estará con nosotros dijo sonriendo.

Spartacus estaba muy ansioso, no quería perder a ese bebé se la paso dando vueltas dentro de la tienda, chocando con Laeta quien había ayudado a otras dos chicas con el agua.

-Spartacus calmate o te ordenare salir.

-No quiero a esa mujer aquí! Dijo Ilithyia soltando un gemido.

Laeta la miro y entendió que no sería de mucha ayuda, Spartacus se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno, quizás fue responsble de que su hijo adelantara su camino, tomo una copa de vino y se la bebió de un sorbo, pasaron las horas y las contracciones de Ilithyia eran más frecuentes, aferrándose a la mano de Sybil sintió como sus huesos pélvicos comenzaban a abrirse, solto un grito aterrador y Spartacus sintió que algo hiria mal.

-Puedo ver la cabeza respira profundamente y puja con fuerza!

-NO! DUELE DEMASIADO! Dijo llorando.

Spartacus se acerco y le tomo la otra mano.

-Has lo que dice yo estare aquí…

Ilithyia lo miro, gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la frente y aprentando su mano empujo fuertemente soltando otro grito, Spartacus se alarmo al ver mucha sangre derramada, cuando Ilithyia se percato de su rostro se asusto.

-Que que pasa! dijo sin aliento.

-Todo esta bien dijo Sybil trata de empujar nuevamente ya salió la cabeza.

-Así es afirmo Spartacus limpiándole el sudor, Ilithyia no creyó qu todo estuviera bien pero otro espasmo de dolor la invadió.

-PUJA ILITHYIA UN ULTIMO ESFUERZO.

Ilithyia grito una última vez cuando entre sueños y cansancio escucho el llanto de un bebé, trato de incorporarse pero se desvaneció solo escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos hasta que la oscuridad la invadió.

-MADRE!

-Aun respira aunque ha perdido mucha sangre dijo Sybil.

Anthyia corto el cordon y sonriendo le mostro a Spartacus su heredero, era un niño Spartacus acaricio el rostro de Ilithyia y se dirigió hacia su hijo, por alguna razón se sentía triste de condenarlo a vivir una guerra que el provoco con sus errores, se acerco a su pequeña frente y lo beso derramando lagrimas, el niño al sentir el beso de su padre abrió los ojos.

-Tiene mis ojos dijo sonriendo, pero claramente se parece a ella.

Anthyia le sonrio mientras seguía con la tarea de limpiar a Ilithyia, lo ultimo que deseaba era una infección en la joven, su respiración era desigual así que mando a Sybil por Medicus, cuando llego la atendió rápidamente.

-Perdio mucha sangre, así que despertara débil denle a bebér estas hiervas y algo de comida, la necesitara para que tenga suficientes nutrientes y alimente al pequeño, por el momento que descanse.

Todos asintieron, Spartacus se acerco a mirar a Ilithyia estaba muy palida y respiraba con intraquilidad.

-Ella estará bien lo difícil ha pasado, solo dejemosla descansar yo me quedare con ella le dijo su madre.

Spartacus asintió Sybil tomo a su bebé de sus brasos para limpiarlo el niño lloro un poco pero cuando lo envolvió en una manta limpia y acojedora volvió a dormirse, para regresarlo a los brazos del joven padre.

-Ire a enseñárselo a todos.

-Con cuidado hijo…

Spartacus salió con su pequeño en brazos acomodado en su pecho, llego a la hoguera donde se encontraban todos, al acercarse lo llenaron de felicitaciones y abrazos.

-Felicidades hermano un niño! Dijo Agron tomandolo en brazos junto con Nasir.

-Es muy hermoso.

-Si se parece mucho a la madre, pero miren son mis ojos dijo sin ocultar su orgullo.

-Si tiene los genes del padre y el abuelo será un gran guerrero dijo el rey Teres, Spartacus le sonrio sintiéndose honrado por el comentario.

Gannicus se acerca para ver al pequeño y para sorpresa de todos no hizo ningún comentario sarcástico, solo se acerco y le revolvió el cabello.

-Si quieres que sea un excelente guerrero tendras que mandarlo conmigo dijo sonriendo.

Spartacus le devolvió la sonrisa y supo que era tiempo de regresar, antes de llegar a su destino se topo con Laeta.

-No me lo mostraras a mi?

Spartacus estaba nervioso había olvidado por completo el beso tan apasionado que se habían dado varias horas antes.

-Por supuesto…

Laeta se acerco a mirarlo.

-Verdaderamente es muy hermoso y se que seras un excelente padre, como se encuentra…

Spartacus suspiro –Madre dice que necesita descansar y conseguir nutrientes, perdió mucha sangre, escucha…

Pero Laeta no lo dejo terminar…

-No digamos nada lo cierto es que me gustas, pero entiendo que ahora tengas muchas cosas de que hacerte cargo, pero recuerda que yo no estare esperando por ti dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Spartacus se quedo en silencio unos momentos antes de retomar su marcha nuevamente ya tendría tiempo para pensar ahora su prioridad era su hijo y claro la salud de Ilithyia, cuando entro de nuevo su mamá se encargaba de despertarla para que comiera y alimentara al pequeño también.

-Iithyia, Ilithyia le susurraba moviéndola suavemente.

Cundo Ilithyia abrió los ojos se sobresalto se sentía muy devil y mareada, aun así lo primero por lo que pregunto fue por su hijo.

-Tranquila esta allí en brazos de Spartacus ahora necesitas tomarte esto en un momento estará contigo.

Ilithyia hizo caso pero cuando trato de reincorporarse le dolio y solto un sollozo Anthyia la ayudo cuando se tomo todo el tónico Spartacus le acerco a su bebé, lo tomo y lo miro con un amor indescriptible que toda molestia desapareció, acomodándose por fin comenzó a alimentarse, el pequeño succionaba con fuerza que Ilithyia comenzó a reir.

Spartacus no supo como describir esa imagen que le pareció lo más bello del mundo cuando se acerco Ilithyia lo miro a los ojos.

-Se llamara como tú padre para honrar su memoria si es que es verdad que mi gente fue la causa de su caída, pero no quiero saber por el momento nada de ti…

Su voz sonaba herida ella no podía creer que si tanto quizo a Mira o si en algun momento él sintió algo por ella se desvaneciera tan rápido por esa mujer, Spartacus la miro y más que tristeza vio furia en los ojos de la joven, así que asintiendo se retiro Anthya suspiro pero sabía que esa situación solo la podian resolver ellos dos.

…..

Roma

-Como es posible que un grupo de salvajes te haya dejado en vergüenza Gaius?

Glaber no tenía mucho que decir ciertamente regreso con la vergüenza sobre él, nunca se imagino que pudiera pasarle eso ahora esto era personal…

-Regresare con un verdadero ejército.

-Por supuesto que no lo haras hemos decidido dejarlo, ya no es nuestro problema y mientras esos animales se mantengan al margen, nosotros no nos meteremos.

-PERO EL SE LLEVO A MI ESPOSA!

-PORQUE TU LO PERMITISTE, COMO DEJASTE QUE UN NIÑO TE DEJARA EN RIDICULO… es nuestra ultima palabra, utilizaras tus propios hombres y medios si quieres seguir con esa falsa, tenemos entendido que ahora que enfermo Albinus te nombro su administrador aprovecha eso para conseguir tu venganza y traer a esa esposita tuya…

Glaber estaba furioso no esperaba esa respuesta, ahora tendría que pagar más hombres pero si Lucretia seguía con el plan su querido suegro ya estaría agonizando y todo sería suyo.

-Recuperare a mi esposa y mi heredero, soy un pretor no permitiré esta humillaion a mi persona!

-Has lo que quieras mientras no nos ensucies con toda la mierda que has creado…

….

Capua

El senador estaba recostado en su cama, su salud había empeorado…

-Querido deberías de tomar tu medicina…

-Y de que sirve! Si los Dioses han decidido mandarme a la otra vida, porque me castigan quitarme a mi hija, mi nieto y ahora esto dijo tosiendo.

-Ya te dije que Gauis se encargara de todo, ella estará pronto contigo.

-Tus palabras han dejado de ser esperanzadoras, mi vida se extingue y no tengo nada!

Lucretia estaba cansada de su querido esposo pero en cuanto llegra Gaius todo su martirio terminaría…

…..

-Que dijo el senado.

-No apoyaran esos cobardes escondidos en el culo de Roma, pero no quedara así, como se encuentra.

-Muy mal, solo esperando tus ordenes para darle el paso a la otra vida.

-Yo quiero tener ese honor le dijo sonriéndole a Lucretia.

Dirigiendose a la habitación del senador Gaius se sento a un costado de él.

-Mi hija…dijo en un susurro.

-Muerta Spartacus la mato junto con mi hijo.

El senador sintió un dolo en el pecho y un acceso de tos con sangre se le vino.

-Estas muy mal, yo me enrgare de vengar su memoria solo necesito que firmes estos pergaminos.

Ayudandolo lo engaño a firmar el testmento le sirvió un vaso de vino y selo dio a beber.

-Gaius has que sufran dijo llorando.

-Yo lo hare dijo Claudio sonriendo.

El senador comenzó a toser nuevamente una cara de pánico se apodero de él al ver a Gaius y Lucretia sonreir mientraslo veían ahogándose en su propia sangre…


	19. Chapter 19 Trampa

**Capitulo 19**

**Trampas**

Lucretia y Glaber atendían el funeral del senador con miradas de falsa aflicción los grandes nobles y senadores se encontraban en Capua despidiendo a quien fue un gran hombre…

-Es increíble que tan solo hace unos meses gozaba de buena salud… dijo Marcus Crasso

-La traición del joven Spartacus y el rapto de su amada hija fueron demasiadas cargas para su corazón solloso Luretia…

-Un acto de traición imperdonable que solo será redimido con sangre pronto armare todas mis tropas e ire por lo que me pertenece.

-Una coincidencia muy grata para ti que Albinus te dejara de heredero, cuando ni siquiera sabes si tu mujer aun siga en esta vida o si ese niño es tuyo se burlo el Pretor Varinius.

Glaber lo miro con furia –Ese niño es mio, Spartacus se aprovecho de la inexperiencia y estupidez de mi querida esposa para obtener lo que quería pero eso no se quedara así yo regresare con ella y continuare mi legado junto con el de los Albinus.

Varinius se rio entre dientes y se alejo de él…

-Debes calma tus impetus le susurro Lucretia, levantamos alguna sospecha y todo se vendrá abajo…

Glaber bufo con molestia –Todos me creen un completo estúpido por culpa de ellos, maldita la hora en que no aproveche a matarlo.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo, teniendo a Ilithyia en tú poder seras por completo dueño de todo le dijo acariciándole la mano y mirándolo seductoramente.

-En cuanto todo el protocolo termine comenzaremos con el plan le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa…

….

La tranquilidad con la que pasaban los días los tenía nerviosos Glaber había amenazado con volver pero no había ningún indicio de ningún ejercito o barco Romano, todo era sospechosamente tranquilo tanto que los hombres comenzaban a sentirse bastante comodos lo cual hacia sentirse bastante ansioso a Spartacus, no se imaginaba cual sería el siguiente movimiento.

-Que te sucede niño dijo Gannicus sentándose a su lado.

-Cuando me veras como tú igual.

-El día que tengas el miembro del mismo tamaño que yo hahahahahaha.

Spartacus comenzó a reir con su comentario.

-Ese pequeño te ha dado el don del humor…

-Mi hijo me lo ha dado todo, incluso el miedo a caer en batalla, se que es pequeño pero no me gustaría que el sintiera el dolor de la ausencia de su padre como yo lo hago.

-Es una carga muy pesada la que llevas.

-Lo sé, pero quiero creer que puedo darle algo mejor y ser un buen ejemplo para él, e cometido errores es tiempo de erradicarlos.

-Yo estare a tú lado en batalla no dejare que caigas niño, en cuanto a tus errores solo tú sabes que camino recorrer.

Spartacus le sonrio –Has cambido…

-Nunca crei que podría disfrutar de una vida tranquila, los dioses me hicieron soldado, la sangre, el vino y las putas eran mi vida hasta que decidi seguirte…

-Dicen que has encontrado quien a calmado tu corazón?

-Quien la niña hahahahahahaha, solo seria una mala influencia para ella, relmente se merece alguien mejor que un fugitivo como yo.

-Una vez me dijiste que no fuera tan duro conmigo mismo…

-Si y mira en que problemas te metiste, en fin estoy seguro que seras un gran padre dijo retirándose.

…..

Ilithyia se había unido mucho con Sibyl, era muy diferente a su hermana Laeta, dulce, tierna sabía mucho de labores de hogar y parecía que no le molestaba apoyarla con su hijo, sabía que tenia el apoyo de Anthyia lo cual agradecia enormemente más tener a Sibyla su lado era algo refrescante sobre todo porque era tan diferente a las mujeres que llamaba amigas en Roma.

En ese momento ella se encontraba alimentando a su pequeño tenia mejor semblante con el paso de los días y algo que la alegraba mucho era haberse despojado de ese abultado vientre.

-Basta pequeño comes demasiado le dijo sonriendo.

Ilithyia lo separo de su pecho y el pequeño comenzó a quejarse.

-Esta bien Dioses acabaras conmigo si sigues comiendo así.

-Obstinado como su papá tengo entendido.

Ilithyia no dijo nada el tema Spartacus se había echo prohibido en su tienda, solo tenia contacto con él por cuestiones del pequeño Reso.

-Disculpas no debi decir eso…

-Esta bien, es su padre y sí es igual de obstinado que él…

-Espero que mis hijos sean tranquilos.

-Y yo espero solo tener este el dolor es terrible…

-Puede ser, pero tu cara de felicidad cuando lo tienes en tus brazos me dice que soportarías la experiencia nuevamente.

Ilithyia le sonrio –Solo espero que en algun momento es pueda reclamar todo lo que es suyo.

-Todo estará bien, solo tienes que tener fé.

-Sabes como calmar mis pensamientos, eres buena amiga.

Sibyl tomo al pequeño para ayudarle a sacar el aire.

-Además seras una excelente madre, sabes como calmar al pequeño Reso cuando esta por volverme loca, solo necesitas un buen hombre…

Sibyl se mordió el labio pero le hizo la pregunta; -Que piensas de Gannicus?

-Gannicus?!

Sibyl se sonrojo por completo.

-Lo siento… solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, bueno es muy bien parecido y creo que es un excelente guerrero pero tengo entendido que no de los que se comprometen.

-Es lo que dicen…

-Pero eres una excelente mujer si tú no lo haces cambiar nadie lo hara.

-Gratitud por tus palabras.

La hora de la comida llego un momento incomodo para Ilithyia ya que significaba ver a Spartacus y en ocasiones a Laeta, la comidapaso lenta Ilithyia lo miraba de reojo y a veces sus miradas se cruzaban querían decirse tantas cosas pero ninguno se animaba Anthya ya estaba cansada de esa situación y cuando iba a decir algo llego Nasir corriedo, Spartacus se sobresalto pensando que eran Romanos pero fue algo distinto.

-Spartacus, una esclava que dice haber servido a Ilithyia fue capturda sola por los alrededores.

-QUE! Dijo la joven.

Ilithyia se levanto dejando a su hijo con Anthya –Dijo su nombre?

-Amana… dice que tu padre esta muy enfermo.

-DONDE!

Nasir volteo a ver a Spartacus y antes de decirle donde se encontraba rápidamente se dijieron al lugar. Cuando llegaron la chica estaba asustada y amenazada.

-Basta ella no es ningún enemigo!

-Domina! Dijo la joven aliviada.

-Dime son verdaderas tus palabras.

La chica paso saliva y asintió.

-Su padre esta muy enfermo y creo que no le queda mucho tiempo para pasar a la otra vida, el me mando a buscarla no quiere morir sin verla ni a su nieto, usted es su única heredera, dice que si regresa disolverá su matrimonio pero que por favor regrese!

Ilithyia sintió un golpe en su corazón primero su madre y ahora los Dioses querían quitarle a su papá esto no podía ser peor, no le importaba la herencia si se quedaba sola, Spartacus observo su angustia pero también sospechaba que podría ser una tampra.

-Solo te lo preguntare una ves Glaber est detrás de esto?

Ilithyia lo miro desesperada que no escucho que su padre estaba muriendo, la chica se puso nerviosa pero contesto firmemente.

-Mi dominus corrió al Pretor de la villa cuando que sus esfuerzos para que regresara la joven domina fallaran, el no quiere saber nada de él, ni quiere que su amada hija este con es clase de hombre, me mando con dinero para regresar y que la Domina tenga comidades, se encuentraen Capua esperandola…

-Sin guardias pregunto Agron.

-El dijo que sila Domina estaba viva seria peligroso que me vieran con guardias Romanos.

Todo sonaba sospechosamente en su lugar y con sentido pero algo iba mal, a pesar de los ruegos de Ilithyia la mantuvieron detenida en una tienda hasta saber que realmente decía la verdad y que no había Romanos rondando por los alrededores.

-MI PADRE ESTA MURIENDO!

-Y SI ES UNA TRAMPA!

-Y SI NO…

-Ilithyia entiende si es un trampa todo corremos peligro.

-Solo me quiere a mi, no escuchaste el quiere a su hija…

-Es mi ultima palabra hasta que no sepamos algo más no haremos nada.

-Quien eres tú para ordenarme dijo llorando.

Spartacus no dijo nada como siempre la dejaba sin saber que pasaba entre ellos.

….

Ilithyia estaba completamente desesperada su padrela quería a su lado, desharía su matrimonio podría ser libre y dejaría de huir, al día siguiente lo tenía decidido ella y Amana irían a Capua con todo el dolor en su corazón dejaria a su hijo con Anthyia y Sibyl, no podía arriesgarlo y sería la garantía para Spartaco que ella regresaría…

Utilizando sus encantos le regalo vino con ciertas hiervas que daban sueño en la noche al guardia de turno, este acepto rápidamente al ver la sonrisa y coquetería de Ilithyia además que la dejo pasar.

Cuando entro le dijo a su esclava que en cuanto el guardia se durmiera ella cortara sus amarres con una daga que le dejo y saldrían para Capua.

Llego la madrugada la mayoría dormía Ilithyia beso a su bebé y limpio las lasgrimas de su pequeño rostro que de ella habían caído y salió de su tienda rápidamente se encontró con Amana, Ilithyia solo deseaba volver a ver a su padre.

Caminaron hasta el amanecer y parte dela mañana.

-Amana necesito descansar…

-Domina un poco más dijo la chica muy nerviosa.

Ilithyia comenzaba a preguntarse si su decisión fue la correcta.

-Amana quizás no sea lo correcto, Spartacus estará preocupado.

-Domina casi llegmos dijo desesperada la chica e Ilithyia comenzó a sospechar.

Iba a protestar cuando alos lejos se ven varios hombres que al verlas corren hacia ellas, cuando Ilithyia trata de huir uno de ellos la alcanza dándole un golpela hace caer lo ultimo que escucha es el llanto de Amana y sus disculpas…


	20. Chapter 20 Determinación

**Capitulo 20**

**Determinación**

Ilithyia se despierta solo para darse cuenta que su peadilla es real, sus ojos tardan un momento para acostumbrarse a la luz le duele la quijada, el labio y siente el sabor metalico de la sangre, sus manos están fuertemente atadas cuando por fin abre por completo sus ojos se da cuenta que va sobre una montura y un hombre de sonrisa maliciosa la tiene bien sujeta de la cintura.

-Por fin despertaste princesita.

Ilithyia no dice nada esta en completo pánico, otros dos hombres lo siguen a los cuales no conoce pero en sus rostros se pueden ver sus malas intencioes.

-No dices nada princesita, hahahahaha no te haremos daño, bueno no mucho tu esposo exigió que te entregaramos completa, pero que si te resistías demasiado tuvieramos mano firme…

Ilithyia sintió un esclalofrio y comenzó a sollozar al final Spartacus tuvo razón todo fue una trampa de Gaius, no sabía donde se encontraba y quizás perdiera la vida, solo esperaba que Spartacus realmente sintiera la necesidad de ir a buscarla y regresarla con su pequeño, como fue capas de abandonarlo…

-Deja de llorar pequeña levanta una sola sospecha y te hare dormir a golpes nuevamente.

Ilithyia ahogo sus sollozos sintiendo un dolor terrible en la garganta, cuando se percato que Amana no estaba con ellos.

-Si buscas a la pequeña esclava la tiramos hace tiempo, fue parte de la paga por recuperarte una mujer virgen no siempre es tan fácil de atrapar, hahahahahahahaha como lloro y te pidió perdón ah mi verga se endurece al recordarlo o no muchachos!

Los otros hombres rieron.

-Fue una diversión salvaje, pero todos tuvimos nuestra oportunidad hahahahahaha la tiramos por el camino como la basura que era.

Si por un momento Ilithyia sintió odio a su esclava ahora sentía terror y tristeza, ella solo hizo lo que le ordeno su Dominus, y murió en manos de estos cerdos sola y sabiéndose una traidora cuando lo único que hizo todo el tiempo que la sirvió fue cuidarla.

-A donde me llevan pregunto temerosa.

-No escuchaste tu esposo exige tu regreso, pero si tanto lo deseas saber nos dirijimos a Capua…

…..

Todo el campamento se hizo un caos, pudieron darse cuenta cuando el pequeño comenzó a llorar y nadie o atendía hasta que llego Anthia y Sibyl, al ver la tienda sola y sin Ilithyia a los alrededores solo quedaba opción ella había huido, cuando Spartacus se entero estaba furioso, como pudoarriesgarse de esa manera y dejar a su hijo, la búsqueda comenzó inmediatamente por todos los alrededores no la encontraron, lo que hizo levantar las sospechas del joven como es que dos mujeres jóvenes de noche pudieron ir tan rápido, Amana dijo que el senador se encontraba en Capua así que por fuerza el camio seria hacia el oeste, siguieron ese camino cuando cuando la visión de una mujer bastante lastimada y desnuda se encontraba tirada sobre las hojas y el barro.

-ES AMANA!

Spartacu se acerca corriendo hacia ella tomandola en brazos reacciona pero parece que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

-Amana que paso Amana?!

-Jo…joven Spartacus, la domina… corre peligro dice en un susurro.

-Donde esta, Amana ayudame.

-Ellos… van a Capua alcanzo a decir con su ultimo aliento.

Nasir dijo que se encargaría de la chica mientras ellos continuaban con su camino, en su mente solo se encontraba la imagen de Ilithyia de la misma manera que encontró a Amana, tenia que tener fé, estaba muerto de miedo, ya había perdido a Mira y ahora perderla a ella, la mamá de su hijo, no, comenzó a cabalgar más rápido, sentía frio a pesar de ser medio día, tenia que encontrala, nunca penso que realmente ella se alejaría y menos de esa manera.

Cuando se encontraron con unos cazadores les dijeron que un grupo de cinco hombres bastante amanzantes y una jovencita habían pasado por allí, comenzaba a haber esperanza hasta que su suerte cambia, los ven Spartacus le exige más a su caballo gritando el nombre de Ilithyia sus amigoslo siguen y ven su desesperación dos de los cinco hombres se enfrentan a ellos hacindo Caer a Agron del caballo Gannicus llega en su ayuda mientras Spartacus sigue a los otros tres, haciendo alcanza a uno y lecorta la garganta de un tajo elsegundo logra esquivarlo pero su caballo tropieza solo queda uno esta cerca, Ilithyia grita su nombre, ve sus rostro esos malditos la golpearon, alarga sus manos atadas, Spartacus trata de alcanzarla cuando el hombre la noquea de la nuca, Spartacus se enfurece y se lanza hacia ellos haciéndolos caer, Ilithyia queda inconsciente unos segundos, comienzan a pelear este hombre era distinto, no era Romano, era un mercenario, Spartacus estaba distraído queriendo llegar a Ilithyia no estaba concentrado en la pelea, no quiero perderla se repetía donde estaban sus amigos, Ilithyia se reincorpora tambaleandoce en sus pasos, los mira pelear tiene mucho dolor en su cabeza pero reúne fuerzas para gritar su nombre, Spartacus la mira cuando siente una espada atravesar un costado de su espalda era el otro mercenario que cayo del caballo, Ilithyia grita y verla llorar mientras la alejan de sus brazos es peor que la herida que le acaban de infligir, escupe sangre cuando ve a Gannicus cortarlela cabeza al hombre que lo hirió.

-ILIHYIA grita Spartacus.

-Ve por ella! dijo respirando difícilmente.

-Necesito curarte la herida.

-NO! VE POR ELLA… la herida no dejaba de sangrar.

Agron grito una maldición y prendió fuego para calentar su espada, calentó la espada y dándole una vara para morder la puso sobre la herida Spartacus grita fuertemente y se desmaya regresalo yo hire tras ellos dijo Gannicus.

Regresan a la aldea, cuando Anthia ve llegara Agron bañado en sangre y Spartacus herido da un grito de dolor.

-NECESITO A MEDICUS!

Lo atendieron rápidamente Anthia no se separo de su hijo en ningún momento.

-Que paso?

-Se la llevaron dijo Agron apretando los puños, fue un engaño fue mi culpa no llegue a tiempo a protegerlo.

-No…nos confiamos y no mandamos más hombres dijo el rey Teres.

Gannicus regreso muy afligido negando con la cabeza –La perdi…

…..

Laeta se había ofrecido a cuidar a Spartacus las posimas solo servían para dormirlo mientras bajaba la fiebre, cuando parecía que recuperaba el conocimiento decía palabras sin decifrar y el nombre de Ilithyia entre ellas, el ultimo día deinconsciencia soño con el cuerpo de Ilithyia inerte en sus brazos Spartacus se levanto de un grito lanzando a Laeta lejos de él por la fuerza de empuje.

Laeta se reincorporo rápidamente para detenerlo.

-ILTIHYIA, TENGO QUE IR POR ELLA.

-Spartacus tranquilízate!

-NO, ILITHYIAAA!

-HIJO!, Anthia llego a contenerlo, cundo Spartacus recupero la nocion espacio tiempo, coprendio lo que pasaba y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos comenzó a llorar.

-La perdi se repetía a si mismo, mientras se acunaba en los brazos de su madre.

-Se fuerte por tu propio hijo.

Spartacus se incorporo trabajosamente –Tengo que encontrarla madre, no puedo seguir sin ella…

Anthiya asintió y Laeta sin decir nada salió de la tienda.

…

Claudio sonreia de satisfacción después de mucho tiempo, por fin los Dioses seguían complaciéndolo, no solo tenia a Ilithyia en la villa nuevamente sino que también habían herido al estúpido niño que lo había humillado.

-Quiero el doble delo acordado, esta expedición me costo hombres pretor.

-Tendras lo que quiras escoria ahora lárgate de mi vista.

Ilithyia temblaba, Gaius se acerco a ella extendió su mano y ella se cerro los ojos cubriéndose el rostro, Glaber sonrio y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Tu piel es menos suave que como la recuerdo.

Ilithyia seguía temblando mientras la mano de Gaius bajaba a su cuello hasta llegar al nudo de su sucio vestido, lo desato ella cubrió sus senos, Gaius le separo las manos y miro su cuerpo fijamente, estaba sucia llena de moretones y raspones, su piel estaba bronceada pero aun así aprovecho para acariciar uno de sus pechos, Ilthyia se sobresalto y dejo escapar sus lagrimas.

-Porque lloras pequeña puta eres mi mujer, me perteneces como toda la herencia de tu padre, seguramente ya te diste cuenta que ahora todo es mio, fue la imagen más bella verlo morir le dijo siguiendo la linea entre sus pechos al abdomen hasta llegar a su sexo, Ilithyia al sentir su mano en ella lo empujo y el la golpeo en el rostro.

-LUCRETIA!, has que las esclavas la bañen y la vistan como la esposa adecuada para un pretor, la quiero lista en mis habitaciones lo antes posible.

-Si querido…

….

Un ejercito se estaba formando en Tracia irian en busca de Ilithyia y le mostrarian a Roma que llegar y provocarlos tenia sus consecuencias, Glaber era un maldito cobarde por enviar hombres en su lugar, ahora era el turno de spartacus pero a diferencia de Glaber deseaba él mismo cortarle la cabeza.

Hacialos ultios preparativos cuando mira a Laeta.

-Que es lo que haces.

-Ire con ustedes.

-Por supouesto que no.

-Soy tan buen guerrero como cualquier hombre.

-Por eso necesito que te quedes aquí y defiendas a los indefensos.

Laeta sabía que tenia razón la mayoría de los guerreros se marchaba con Spartcus, pero un así ella quería luchar.

-Has caso hermana, Sibyl nunca me perdonaría si te pasara algo dijo Donar.

Laeta asintió –Matalos a todos y esta vez dile que la amas…

-Lo hare…

…

Gannicus afilaba sus Gladius cuando entra Sibyl a su tienda.

-Asi que te vas…

-Ese niño no sobrevivirá sin mí.

-Y tu?...

-Escucha yo no te convengo, no soy un buen hombre.

-Claro que lo eres!, sino dejarías a tu amigo solo…

-Moriria por él.

-NO!, dijo llorando la chica.

Gannicus la tomo en brazos y comenzó a besarla, solto su vestido y la recostó en su cama, se pregunto si se merecía una mujer como ella pero antes de que las dudas llegaran comenzó a besar sus lagrimas, apenas y era un jovencita muy diferente a las mujeres que el se había llevado su cama, Sibyl temblaba con sus caricias pero respondia a cada una de ellas, Sibyl lo tomo de las caderas y lo dirigio a su interior, Gannicus no dudo y entro lentamente en ella comenzando a moverce lentamente, pero sintió como ella movia sus caderas al compas de las suyas pidiendo que acelerara los movimientos, los gemidos de ambos llenaron la tienda cuando sienten que una explosión de placer acaba con los dos, Gannicus descansaba sobre el pecho de la chica jadeando hasta que levanto la cabeza y la beso nuevamente.

-Por ti volveria desde la misma muerte…

Sibyl lo tomo en brazos y disfrutaron de ese momento, pronto él como lo demás marcharían a la batalla final…

_Gracias por los comentarios :D! yo creo que solo serán dos capítulos más puesto que sería mucho relleno aburrido._


	21. Chapter 21 Justicia

**Capitulo 21**

**Justicia**

Todo estaba listo irían a la guerra, el Rey teres para demostrar que Tracia podía defenderse y no permitiría cualquier invasión, mucho menos de Roma y sin con eso podían recuperar a la joven todo el riesgo valdría la pena. Spartacus se sentía honrado que no solo sus amigos lo acompñaran sino muchos valientes guerreros, eso calmaba sus miedos, no estaba dispuesto a morir no cuando tenía un hijo y la mujer que amaba estaba lejo de sus brazos, pero esa situación cambiaria él la recuperaría para jamás separarse de ella.

-Esta todo listo le dijo a su madre.

Anthia lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar la última vez que despidió a quien amaba marchando a la guerra regreso sobre su escudo.

-No moriré madre, volveré para verlo crecer, volveré con Ilithyia y seremos una familia…

-Solo cuidate mucho…

Spartacus le beso en la frente una última vez para dirigirse a su hijo, lo cargo con cuidado y lo lleno de besos.

-Crece sano y se valiente pequeño sabiendo que tus padres regresaran para amarte más de lo que lo hacemos.

-Matalos a todos hijo.

-Lo hare te amo Sura…

Lo vio salir de la tienda, no quiso ver la partida de los guerreros no quería verse más débil ante su hijo y llenarle el corazón de dudas su esposo siempre tuvo razón Spartacus estaba encaminado a grandes cosas, solo esperaba que viviera lo suficiente para que él pudiera disfrutarlas.

Spartacus camino con incertidumbre, que tal si moria en batalla o peor aun Ilithyia no regresara a sus brazos, no tenia que pensar así, ella esperaba por él, estaba seguro, su madre y su hijo también esperarían por él, así que cuando llego y vio a todos sus amigos sus esperanzas regresaron, no estaba solo, además sentía dentro de su corazón que su padre, Mira también lo acompañaban y cuidaban.

-Por fin llego dijo el Rey Teres.

-Pensabamos que estabas escondido dijo Gannicus.

-Eso jamás!

-Lo sabemos le dijo sonriendo Agron.

-Ya se despidieron?...

-A quien amo viene conmigo Nasir y yo nunca nos separamos.

-Algo que aprenderé cuando la tenga de regreso.

-Vamos! Dejemos el sentimentalismo para el regreso que es tiempo de cortar cabezas Romanas, Spartacus yo peleare a tu lado hasta mi ultimo aliento pero no pienso morir por ti…

Spartacus se quedo sorprendido Gannicus casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre realmente amaba a Sibyl para preocuparse de su vida.

-Descuida no pienso morir además ustedes me dan fuerza.

-Tenias que ser una mujer como Agron niño hahahahahaha.

Todos rieron y se pudieron en marcha.

….

Roma

-Deberias de mostrarte nuevamente como una esposa amorosa si deseas que el deje de tratarte de esta manera…

Ilithyia no dijo nada, parecía un cuerpo sin alma lo único que la mantenía con vida era esperar que Spartacus llegara a rescatarla de ese maldito lugar, tener a su hijo nuevamente y estar con las personas a las cuales ya sentía que eran como su familia, cada vez que recordaba a Spartacus sangrante y gritando su nombre se le encogía el corazón, ella sabia que tenia que ser fuerte por su hijo, sabia que tenia que luchar, pero estaba sola, Gaius no lo dijo abiertamente pero ella sabia que él estaba detrás de la muerte de su padre igual que esta mujer, estaba segura que él no la mataría si quería mantener esa farsa, pero ella no fingiría nada, él tenia su cuerpo pero no su mente ni corazón…

-Vas a seguir sin pronunciar palabra dijo mientras seguía peinando su lago cabello rubio.

-Porque?... realmente odiabas tanto a mi padre dijiste que lo amabas.

Lucretia solto el peine de plata a un costado –Ya te lo dije si alguien fue culpable de la muerte de tú padre fueron tus actos, deberias de sentirte feliz de estar de nuevo con tu gente y que tu esposo te haya perdonado tu infidelidad.

Ilithyia solto un bufido –Se que ustedes hicieron algo, tarde o temprano se ahogaran en su propio veneno dijo levantándose.

-Se nota que estar entre animales nublaron tu juicio Gaius tiene razón estas muy perturbada…

-NO ESTOY LOCA!...

Lucretia sonrio mientras veía como Ilithyia se retiraba, por fin la tenia donde siempre quizo en sus manos, sin tener pruebas de nada, ser acusada de perder la razón, ayudar a spartaco y huir todo estba en su contra, era la ultima pieza, con Ilithyia en casa el senado dejaría de atosigarlos solo era cuestión de tiempo para deshacerse de la pequeña puta también…

…

Una jaula de oro es como veía Ilithyia su situación, ellos querían voverla loca, Gaius la trataba como si fuera una esclava más, a pesar de haber buscado pruebas por toda la villa no encontró nada que culpara a Lucretia y Glaber dela muerte de su padre, todos los esclavos parecían tener pánico de ese tema y su otra esclava personal también había desaparecido, estaba perdiendo la fé, cada día despertaba con las ganas de morir, pero no la haría sin llevarse a esos dos; seguía pensando en como quitarles la vida cuando escucha llegar a Claudio completamente molesto.

-ESOS MALDITOS DEL SENADO OTRA VEZ QUERIENDOME HUMILLAR!

Lucretia salió a su encuentro.

-Que hace que parescas que los mismos Dioses se escondan a tú pasó.

-Esos malditos animales de nuevo!

-De quien hablas.

-ESE ESTUPIDO NIÑO Y LOS PERROS TRACIANOS!

Ilithyia solto todo el aire de sus pulmones Spartacus la estaba buscando, sin salir de la habitación siguió escuchando.

-Aun así nosotros tenemos a quien busca.

-Si!, pero esos malditos del senado dijeron que no apoyarían en nada, que fue mi culpa provocarlos, putos cobardes.

-Tranquilo aun así es nuestro territorio será distinto que en Tracia, la caída de Spartaco se cumplirá y nuestros planes seguirán adelante le dio en un susurro.

-Espero que tus palabras tengan razón por el momento tener vigilada a mi querida esposa será tu prioridad.

-Claro que si…

Ilithyia se alejo de la puerta y se recostó en su cama generalmente se la pasaba confinada así que esperaba que pensaran que dormia, Gaius entro a su habitación asotando las puertasy con una mirada de furia.

-Por supuesto que escuchaste le dijo acercándose y tomandola del cabello.

Ilithyia se quejo de dolor y trataba de alejar sus manos de ella.

-Lo matare le dijo cerca del rostro, se atrevió a regresar y humillarme frente al senado todo por tu culpa, pero esto no se quedara así niña, es tan tonto para enfrentarse en territorios dela republica no podrán contra eso y mucho menos mis hombres.

-No ganaras le dijo Ilithyia entre quejidos, Glaber se enfureció y le dio una bofetada.

-Aunque me golpees o me mates no ganaras, sabes que no te deseo, que no te amo, sabes muy bien que él hara cualquier cosa por recuperarme.

Glaber volvió a golpearla lleno de frustración solo para salir de la habitación y prepararse para la guerra.

…..

Spartacus y los otros se enfrenteraron a pequeñas legiones antes de llegar a Capua, estaban ansiosos de enfrentarse a Glaber, Spartacus estaba ansioso por ver a Ilithyia acamparon en las faldas del Vesubio donde tomaron un pequeño templo no fue difícil ya que había pocos guardias.

-Pronto sabran donde estamos dijo el Rey Teres.

-Eso espero, mis brazos han estado mucho tiempo alejados de ella.

-Y la republica sabra que no tiene quemeterce con nosotros.

-Descansemos pero alertas.

…..

Glaber pidió la ayuda de Cesar para enfrentar a Spartacus, estudiando los mapas y los ataques hacia las pequeñas Villas el escondite de los Tracianos los llevaba al pequeño templo en las faldas del Vesubio.

-Y que si no están allí dijo el joven Cesar.

-Tenemos que arriesgarnos.

-Seria arriesgar a mis hombres, quienes llevan el símbolo de Crasso.

-Recuerda que también te e apoyado!, se que están allí.

-Solo porque también deseo su muerte, pero más vale que no me embarres con tú mierda Glaber.

-Niño insolente soy un pretor!

-Si, yo solo el tributo del hombre más rico en toda Roma.

Dejaron ese alegato para prepararse para la marcha, Gaius entro a la habitación de Ilithyia solo para amenazarla nuevamente de que mataria a Spartacus, atándola sobre la cama ledijo que le traería de regalo su cabeza.

-Mantenla de esa manera no quiero ninguna sorpresa a mi regreso

Lucretia asintió y espero a que se fueran todos para acercarce a ella.

-Por fin… los hombres nos dejan para ir a la guerra.

-Eres una maldita víbora.

-No estas en posición de amenazar a nadie niña, es verdad nunca supe que paso con tú hijo.

Ilithyia no contesto.

-Así que esta vivo, sino fuera así podría verlo en tus ojos dijo tocandole el vientre, eso no es conveniente para mi, ni tampoco que Glaber te haya llenado nuevamente con su semilla yo solo cargo el heredero legitimo de tu padre así que tendre que encargarme de ti, Lucretia la tomo de la quijada y le dio a beber una pequeña botellita, Ilithyia sabía de que se trataba, grito se retorció pero sintió todo el liquido amargo pasar por su garganta, las cuerdas comenzaban a lastimar sus muñecas pero la fuerza sele iba rápidamente.

-Muere maldita perra muere como lo hizo tú papá en mis manos le dijo besándola en los labios.

Ilithyia sentía como se quemaba su vientre, dio un grito y sintió el sabor metalico de la sangre antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Lucretia la cubrió con la manta ella esperaba que Spartacus matara a Glaber y quedarse con todo, sino ella misma se encargaría…

…..

Sonaron los cuernos Romanos de guerra todos se levantaron de rápido y comenzaron a alistarse, Spartacus estaba nervioso pero recordó a su hijo y la primera vez que estuvo con Ilithyia y se repitió a sí mismo por ellos.

Comenzaron atacándolos con catapultas lo cual los hizo retroceder por el bosque, Romanos cobardes pensó Spartacus.

Los rodearon pero ellos eran guerreros de nacimiento, Gannicus, Nasir y Agron parecían Dioses de la guerra el Rey Teres comandaba a sus hombres para tomar ventaja, Spartacus atacaba hombres al hasar tratando de llegar a Glaber pero a quien se encuentra primero es a Cesar.

-Vaya el perro que se creía Romano.

-Sigues siendo una mujer Cesar…

-Y tú teniendo la boca suelta! Dijo dandole estocadas.

Ninguno llevaba la delantera cuando llega Glaber por un costado, Spartacus lo evade rodando por la tierra quedando entre los dos.

-Así que veniste por mi mujer, le dije que te mataria y le llevaría tu cabeza, así que cada vez que la coja y gima seraviendo tú cara putrefacta.

-Te equivocas, ella nunca fue tú mujer le dijo sonriendo.

Glaber se enfureció dándole estocadas con su Gladius, Spartacus llevaba la ventaja hasta que Cesar comenzó a atacarlo, lo hirió en la pierna Spartacus grito, la herida dela espalda aun dolia la vista se le nublo.

-La voy a matar, ire a Tracia y matare a tu familia…

A Spartacus se le nublo la vista y una imagen en su mentelo enfureció, su padre muerto, su hijo,su madre, Ilithyia el completamente solo…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dijo levantándose e hiriendo a Cesar en el estomago, este grito y le pidió a uno de sus hombres que lo sacara de allí, Glaber le grito cobarde pero aél mismo sele fue la valentía al ver el rostro de odio de Spartacus, estaba dominado por un demonio cada golpe era más deficil de eludir y detener hasta que lo logro su espada atarvezo el coraón del Romano.

-Que se siente ser vencido por un niño, que se siente saber que ella nunca te amo, que se siente morir por un perro de Tracia que nació en Roma.

Glaber rugio y Spartacus corto su cabeza.

Comenzo a correr y encontró a Teres aun peleando.

-Glaber a muerto hire en busca de Ilithyia grito.

Los soldados palidecieron antela noticia –Ve muchacho nos veremos en el punto de encuentro quien haya sobrevivido…

…

_Ilithyia… Ilithyia levantate hija… levantate Ilithyia no es tú tiempo de estar entre nosotros…_

Ilithyia vio en la oscuridad dos siluetas, parecían sus padres le decían que se levantara pero no podía, tenia mucho dolor, cansancio de repente vio la imagen de Lucretia matando a su bebé abrió los ojos, su camisón estaba lleno de sangre que ella vomito, se sentía débil y comenzó a retorcer las manos, cuando logro liberarse se levanto con mucho trabajo, camino fuera de la villa no vio a nadie pero si una daga en la mesa la tomo y siguió tambaleándose, la vio tomando vino y comiendo, camino despacio pero su respiración la delato, aun así cuando Lucretia la miro grito de terror, Ilithyia se le lanzo, rodaron por el piso, Lucretia rechazo la daga y se alejo de ella tratándose de reincorporar, Ilithyia la tomo de la falda del vestido haciéndola caer nuevamente e hiriéndola en el tobillo, Lucretia grito de dolor y miedo, Ilithyia se le subió encima tomandola del cuello.

-Esto será por mi padre…

-Iliyhyia por favor tengo un bebé en mi interior, fue Glaber quien me tenia amenazada…

Ilithyia le tapo la boca…

-Recuerdas el rostro que pusiste cuando tenia la amenaza de perder a mi hijo fue esta dijo sonriendo y encajando la daga en su vientre, Lucretia grito, llegaron esclavos, guardias, Ilithyia estaba débil y mareada cuando las puertas principales se abren Spartacus entra matando a los guardias junto con Gannicus, los guardias fueron masacrados por Gannicus y Spartacus corre hacia ella, la abraza fuertemente, y le dice que quiere verla alejada de sus brazos, Ilithyia llora y comienza a besarlo, besos butizados con sangre, pero es él su Spartacus.

-Estas bien le pregunta viéndola palida y llena de sangre.

-Solo quiero irme de aquí dice besándolo nuevamente.

Spartacus la toma en brazos y huyen todos.

_Ya nada más falta el epilogo que queiro comenzar a escribir mi primer crossover XD, gracias por los comentarios y por dar su tiempo en leer esta humilde historia_


	22. Chapter 22 Epilogo

**Capitulo 22**

**Epilogo**

Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro se dieron cuenta que sus bajas fueron considerables aun así los Romanos aprendieron que provocar a Tracia era algo muy peligroso y que no se tomaba a la ligera, Spartacus sintió alivio de ver vivos a Nasir y Agron, pero el luto estaba en cada uno de los Tracianos, el Rey Teres murió en batalla ahora la tarea sería regresarlo a Tracia y darle los ritos funerarios adecuados.

Muchos de sus compañeros de batalla murmuraban acerca de la muerte de su rey pensaban que había muerto por el capricho de ese muchacho que ni Tracio era realmente, Spartacus no dijo nada en su defensa porque quizás tenían razón pero sus amigos salieron en su defensa así que todo el viaje de regreso fue tenso, lo único que le hacia olvidar esa situación era tener a Ilithyia entre sus brazos, ella le conto como sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de Lucretia, que tenia miedo de que los Dioses la castigaran porque no se arrepentía, _yo me enfrentare a los mismos Dioses por ti _le dijo besándola, recibiendo de ella una hermosa sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a Tracia no fue una bienvenida feliz todos lloraban la caída de su rey, solo su madre y las chicas los recibieron a ellos con emoción y amor, Ilithyia paso un trago amargo cuando Laeta abrazo a Spartacus pero no dijo nada, pero todo mejoro cuando ambos tuvieron a su hijo en brazos Ilithyia solto lagrimas mientras lo llenaba de besos, lucia más grande y se reprocho de haberlo dejado.

Despues de los ritos funerarios se decidió que hacer con Spartacus y sus amigos se decidió que no tenían culpa del fallecimiento del Rey pero si querían seguir en la aldea tendrían que trabajar como todos los hombres y luchar con ellos en sus guerras contra otros enemigos, haciéndolo hasta el último aliento ellos aceptaron inmediatamente, el rey Teres tenía solo hijas como decendencia así que su hermano tomo el liderazgo era joven pero muy sabio, esperando que esa nueva época trajera mejores cosas a su gente, dijo que seria justo y valiente como su hermano…

Esa noche Spartacus y su gente hicieron una fogata para festejar el regreso de Iithyia fue pequeña y tranquila para respetar el luto de los demás, Ilithyia se alegro de ver a Gannicus abarazando y besando a Sibyl sintiendo la necesidad de tener a Spartacus dentro de ella, ya hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacían, ella lo necesitaba más que nunca, sonrojándose se acerco a su oído y le susurro su deseo Spartacus le sonrio con malicia y tomandola de la mano se dirigió con su madre y le entrego a su bebé guiñándole un ojo Anthyia sonrio y tomo al niño con gusto.

-Hey a donde vas! Dijo Gannicus.

-Creo que a hacer más decendencia dijo su mamá riendo.

-MADRE!

Ilithyia se sonrojo nuevamente riendo alegremente mientras entraban a la tienda, dentro los dos se quedaron frente a frente mirándose largo tiempo…

-Te amo le dijo Spartacus.

Era la primera vez que el hablaba de sus afectos hacia ella haciendo que se emocionara hasta las lagrimas, Spartacus la abrazo besándola profundamente, esa noche se tomaría su tiempo así que la beso por largo rato acariciándole el rostro y los hombros, Ilithyia paseaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos y su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

-Te extrañe tanto… dijo la chica jadeando y tomando aire.

Spartacus se quito sus prendas con ayuda de Ilithyia quedando rápidamente desnudo frente a ella, Ilithyia sonrio al ver su miembro listo para ella, pero parecía que Spartacus quería ir lento, besandolo Ilithyia tomo su miembro con la mano acariciándolo lentamente, haciendo que Spartacus soltara un gruñido el desato rápidamente su vestido haciéndolo caer al piso, su mano fue directamente hacia su sexo, jadeo satisfecho al sentir que ella estaba humeda, la siguió acariciando hasta que sus dedos estaban completamente cubiertos con su humedad, Ilithyia se sentía desfallecer así que decidió que no era justo que solo ella disfrutara tanto, incandose y tomandolo por sorpresa tomo su miembrocon su boca ella sabia que eso era como una muerte dulce para él, Spartacus tomo su cabeza y comenzó a dirigir e ritmo, iba a acabar si seguía así, poniendo una cara de suplica Ilithyia lo solto de sus labios besando su ingle y siguiendo por el estomago hasta llegar a su boca, lo recostó en la cama y se monto sobre él, Spartacus jadeo al sentirse dentro de ella nuevamente, como pudo estar sin ella tanto tiempo, era la imagen más erotica del mundo Ilithyia sobre él, moviendo sus caderas, ver su miembro entrar y salir de ella, ver el brillo de sus sudor, su rostro de placer, escucharla jadear y gemir, era lo más bello del mundo, Spartacus tomo ambos pechos con sus manos atrapando sus pezones resultando que Ilithyia se moviera más rápido, el rápidamente comenzó a tocar su clítoris haciendo que Ilithyia gimiera más fuerte…

-Volteame le dijo con soplido de voz.

Spartacus obedeció estando sobre ella.

-Fuerte, te deseo con toda tu fuerza!

Spartacus comenzó a penetrarla tan fuertemente que el sonido de sus embestidas y los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación, Ilihyia no soporto mucho enredando sus piernas un golpe de placer tanfuerte la golpeo que sele entumieron sus piernas, respiraba con dificultad pero Spartacus no parecía que le fuera a dar un respiro.

-Falta poco amor mio dijo gruñendo, y continuo moviéndose tan fuertemente que su semilla exploto dentro de ella, desplomándose sobre su cuerpo, cerro los ojos y se quedo un buen tiempo así hasta que sintió que su erección desapareció por completo salió de su interior.

-Yo también te amo le dijo Ilithyia.

-Perdoname por todas las veces que tus ojos soltaron lagrimas por mí.

Ilithyia negó con la cabeza –Gratitud por amarme dijo besándolo.

-Hemos pasado mucho y perdido gente importante, aun así tomaria las mismas desiciones.

Ilithyia sonrio –Yo igual…

…..

Con el tiempo Spartacus lucho muchas guerras con los Tracios haciéndose de un nombre y reputación tanto que obtuvo el liderazgo de la tribu, tuvo dos hijos más con Ilithyia y se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo su padre tuvo razón el estaba destinado a grandes cosas….

Gannicus para sorpresa de todos se caso con Sibyl y tuvieron una hermosa niña, Laeta consigio un gran guerrero Traciano como pareja, Agron y Nasir siguieron juntos su amor era inseparable, Anthyia murió con los años, el ver a su hijo feliz y con su familia la hacían desear ver a su querido Reso en la otra vida, Spartacus lloro su muerte, pero sabía que no estaba solo y que siempre estaría rodeado de amor.

…

Mucho tiempo después…

Batiatus se encontraba en el balcón viendo como un Traciano desconocido desafiar la muerte en su ejecución.

-Su forma de pelear me recuerda a aquel gran Rey Traciano como se llamaba SPARTACUS…

_Bueno ca el final espero que les haya gustado la historia yo disfrute escribirla :D, igual el final puede parecer raro, pero siempre me pregunte quien fue ese famoso Rey Spartacus en la primera temporada, así que me invente esta historia XD, en fin siempre quise que la rubia malosa pero sexy quedara con el héroe,no fue así pero en mi cabeza siempre estarán juntos Spartacus e Ilithyia. _


End file.
